Sin arrepentimientos
by Karinits-san
Summary: Muchas veces el deseo es más fuerte que la razón. Recaer con tu ex pareja y no arrepentirse de aquello, puede ser arriesgado. Temari está segura que podrá sobrellevar su relación ilícita con Shikamaru, pero quién sabe hasta cuando aguantará. Créditos al creador de la imagen. FIC SHIKATEMA AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, gracias por entrar a este fic Shikatema AU, espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a Karma3985. Espero que te guste :D**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

 **Sin arrepentimientos**

 **Capítulo 1.- Reencuentro.**

Los golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mi estado de ensoñación; mi corazón se aceleró presintiendo quien era mi acechador. Rápidamente me levanté de la cama para confirmar lo que sospechaba, y no me equivoqué; al abrir la puerta te encontré, eras la persona a quien más ansiaba ver; estabas con las manos en los bolsillos, típico de ti, y esa sonrisa de medio lado que me cautivó desde el primer día que te conocí. No pude evitar sonreír ante tamaña sorpresa, una mezcla de nerviosismo y ansiedad invadió mi ser. Fijé mis ojos en los tuyos, negros como la noche, en los cuales pude distinguir el mismo deseo que hace dos años atrás.

—Como siempre tan hermosa, mujer —me hablaste en un tono insinuante, seguramente, las copas de alcohol se te habían subido a la cabeza, dándote el valor para venir hasta acá.

—Shikamaru…—fue lo único que pude pronunciar debido a la expectación de tenerte enfrente, sin testigos de por medio.

Estaba consciente que esto no era correcto; hace una hora atrás, había compartido contigo y tu novia en el cumpleaños de una amiga en común. Nos habíamos reencontrado después dos largos años; fue una agradable sorpresa para ambos. Sólo nos bastó un momento para ponernos al tanto de lo que había sucedido en nuestras vidas; tu novia no se percató de nada, vio todo normal entre nosotros, la seriedad en mi forma de actuar junto a tu actitud desinteresada, ayudaron bastante, sin embargo ambos sabíamos que este reencuentro no acabaría en este lugar, esto simplemente era la antesala a un furtivo encuentro pecaminoso. No fue necesario concretar nada con palabras, sólo bastaron un par de miradas para entender perfectamente lo que ansiábamos.

—¿Supongo que puedo pasar? —arremetiste decidido, jugándote el todo o nada.

Asentí como respuesta, dejándote entrar al apartamento, y en parte también a mi vida. No estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones, siempre las evité, no iban conmigo, ni ética ni moralmente, pero ahora no me importaba nada, estaba siendo consumida por la libidinosidad. Definitivamente el vodka que bebí en el cumpleaños estaba causando estragos en mi cuerpo y mente.

—¿Vienes a terminar lo que nos quedó pendiente? —dije mirándote directo a los ojos, sin una gota de ironía—. Si iba a cometer una locura sería aquí y ahora, no había vuelta atrás.

Sonreíste de medio lado y te acercaste con tu típico andar cansino, quedando sólo a unos centímetros de mí.

—Vine a terminar con broche de oro nuestro reencuentro —acotaste en un tono muy sexy, mirándome lascivamente.

Guiado por la pasión, sacaste tus manos de los bolsillos para rodear mi cintura y atraerme hacia ti con brusquedad; buscaste mis labios con vehemencia encontrándolos sin dificultad, instintivamente rodeé tu cuello con ambas manos y me apreté contra a ti para profundizar el beso. Me llevaste hasta la pared, aprisionándome con tu cuerpo, entrelazamos nuestras lenguas para luego mezclar nuestros alientos; tus manos subían y bajaban acariciando todo mi cuerpo, una dulce tortura, lo que rápidamente me condujo a un estado de fruición y locura. Tal como en los viejos tiempos, supiste conducirme a un estado de éxtasis, donde la voz de la razón es silenciada por la lujuria del momento. Obnubilada por el deseo, dejé de lado mi cordura al igual que la culpa, y sin arrepentimiento, continué lo que estaba haciendo.

Sin dejar de besarnos, nos fuimos abriendo paso hasta mi habitación. Una vez dentro, comenzaste atropelladamente a desvestirme, mientras yo trataba de hacer lo mismo contigo. Ya sin ropa de por medio, asaltaste nuevamente mi boca, recorriendo desaforadamente con tu ávida lengua cada rincón de ésta. Caímos sobre la cama poseídos por el deseo y el desenfreno; para luego, posicionarte sobre mí y aprisionarme contra el colchón. Acomodé mis piernas alrededor de tu cuerpo, pudiendo sentir la demanda de tu virilidad, por lo que dirigí mi mano derecha hasta tu miembro inhiesto para acariciarlo y presionarlo de forma posesiva, logrando sacarte más de un gruñido. Agitado descendiste hasta mi cuello para besarlo, succionarlo y morderlo, luego continuaste trazando un camino húmedo hasta llegar a mi pezón derecho, el cual lamiste y succionaste con devoción, al mismo tiempo que tu mano izquierda amasaba mi otro seno; repetiste la misma acción con mi otro pezón, para mi deleite y goce. Siguiendo con tu labor, descendiste lentamente con besos húmedos hasta llegar a mi intimidad; tu lengua me recorrió por completa, haciéndome gemir con vehemencia, era una sensación extremadamente ardiente e intensa, no podía controlar mi cuerpo, era imposible, con cada tortuoso movimiento de ésta, me retorcía e iba más hacia ti. Cuando viste que estaba a punto de llegar a mi orgasmo, dejaste de lado esa tarea, y reiniciaste el camino de vuelta hasta mi boca, para besarme con pasión; te acomodaste nuevamente entre mis piernas e instintivamente te envolví con éstas para luego aferrarme a tu espalda, no sin antes deshacer tu coleta. Situaste tu erección en la entrada de mi húmeda hendidura, comenzando a empujar lentamente a través de ésta hasta invadirme por completo. Nos estremecimos de placer al sentir nuestros cuerpos perfectamente ensamblados, iniciando el exquisito vaivén de caderas, siguiendo el ritmo que nuestros cuerpos marcaban, tal como fuera un baile erótico y frenético. Jadeaste palabras excitantes en mi oído, mientras arremetías con mayor intensidad. Sentía como tus embistes querían llegar a lugares que ni siquiera yo conocía, incitándome a gemir tu nombre desenfrenadamente. Mis constantes gemidos te incitaron a penetrarme con incontenible arrebato, para luego dar paso a una excitante fricción que nos embelesó los sentidos hasta perdernos por completo.

Entre quejidos y suspiros de satisfacción nos quedamos abrazados disfrutando hasta la última sensación. Posteriormente nos separamos e intentamos recuperarnos cada uno por su lado.

...

Habían pasado varios minutos de culminar aquel fogoso encuentro, tiempo suficiente para normalizar la respiración y los sentidos. Acostada en mi cama y con la cabeza más fría comencé a pensar cómo debía actuar ante lo acontecido, y resolví.

—Shikamaru, ya te di tiempo para descansar, así que toma tu ropa, te vistes y te vas — hablé con autoridad.

—¡¿Cómo?!, no me dejaras dormir aquí — respondiste, mirándome extrañado.

—No, no existen razones para que te quedes aquí —proseguí con frialdad—. Vives con tus padres, por lo tanto, tienes casa; no tengo ninguna tipo de relación contigo, además tienes novia.

—OK, mujer problemática, ya entendí — refunfuñaste, levantándote para recoger tu ropa —. Temari, respecto a lo que pasó hace un momento…yo…

—Nos echamos un polvo, Shikamaru, nada más —le interrumpí con firmeza—, liberamos la tensión sexual del momento, eso es todo. Ahora termina de vestirte y te vas, que tengo sueño.

Te vestiste tranquilamente, sin apuro, típico de ti; una vez listo, caminaste con las manos en los bolsillos en dirección a la puerta principal para abrirla.

—Temari, ¿te puedo llamar otro día? —articulaste, mirándome con un deje de esperanza.

—Buenas noches, Nara — Cerré la puerta en tu cara —. Detrás de ésta, pude escuchar tu muletilla "mendokusai".

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Gracias por leer. ¿Algún reviews? todo es bienvenido.**

 **Sé que en vez de publicar esta historia tendría que haber actualizado la otra, pero fue una idea que llegó a mi cabeza y tuve que desarrollarla.**

 **FannyK03, un día dijiste que querías un Shikamaru con más pasión, como verás, sólo esto pude lograr XD.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola lectoras y lectores, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de este fic.**

 **Nota del autor: Este fic contará con varios capítulos, los cuales son independientes entre sí.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a Fiorelaa91. Gracias por todo tu apoyo, por tus lindos reviews y PM.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

 **Sin arrepentimientos**

 **Capítulo 2.- Confusión y aceptación.**

Por fin era viernes; había tenido una semana copada de trabajo, mil informes que entregar y nada de tiempo para mí. Era recién las siete de la tarde y había decidido poner orden en mi apartamento, ya que estaba irreconocible. Tardé casi tres horas en dejarlo impecable, tuve que limpiar, ordenar, sacudir, lavar, y hasta planchar, pero tenía que hacerlo de una vez, porque de ese modo tendría el fin de semana desocupado, y podría ir a Suna a visitar a mis hermanos; sólo debía comprar un boleto de avión mañana temprano, para verlos.

Una vez terminado mis quehaceres, fui a tomar un baño de tina; tenía que sacarme todo el estrés acumulado en la semana, para así poder relajarme. Media hora de baño fue suficiente para liberar todas las tensiones que cargaba en mis hombros, estaba como nueva, totalmente renovada. Me vestí con un short de mezclilla y una polera ajustada de pabilo, no era mi mejor atuendo, pero me sentía cómoda, además no tenía a ningún invitado que impresionar, y tampoco era de las que recibía visitas repentinas.

Me dirigí a la cocina a preparar algo para cenar, ya que sólo me había tomado un vaso de leche antes de comenzar el aseo general; no alcancé abrir la despensa, cuando sentí tocar la puerta. Me extrañó que buscaran a esta hora, eran más de las diez de la noche, y no esperaba a ningún invitado. Caminé hacia la puerta y giré la manilla para abrirla, ¡sorpresa!, Nara Shikamaru a la vista. Empujé bruscamente la puerta para cerrarla, pero no pude hacerlo, tus buenos reflejos lo impidieron.

—Por favor mujer, déjame entrar —suplicaste, mientras empujabas la puerta—, tenemos que conversar sobre lo que pasó el otro día.

—¡Nooo!, dejé todo claro ese día —contesté enojada, tratando de cerrar la puerta —, te dije que sólo fue un polvo, por eso te despaché enseguida.

—O sea que me usaste como un simple objeto, mujer —replicaste con ironía, haciendo presión sobre la puerta—, me usaste sólo para saciar tus bajos instintos. Eso fue muy feo de tu parte, Temari, aunque ahora le encuentro lógica a la frialdad con la que después me trataste.

—¡Maldito Nara!, no tienes moral suficiente para juzgarme —respondí furibunda, mientras empujaba con más fuerza puerta—. Vete al infierno, no quiero verte.

—Mujer, contrólate —susurraste entre dientes—; tus vecinos se van a espantar con tanto grito, no seas problemática. Conversemos adentro como dos personas civilizadas.

Reaccioné ante tu comentario bajando las revoluciones, y me di cuenta que tenías razón; estaba haciendo un show gratis para mis vecinos, los cuales me iban a terminar tachando de escandalosa, o peor aún, me iban a terminar echando por perturbar la tranquilidad del lugar. Luego recordé que tenía que dejarte entrar a mi apartamento; nunca pensé que vendrías a aclarar lo que pasó el fin de semana pasado, lo que es yo, no había querido analizar ese tema, era más fácil olvidarlo y dejarlo enterrado, pero ahora estabas aquí, y no me podía hacer la desentendida, así que respiré y conté hasta diez.

—Pasa —dije secamente, abriendo la puerta de par en par—conversamos y te vas.

—Tsk, problemática —respondiste con parsimonia—, intentaré no extenderme demasiado, aunque no te prometo nada.

Entramos al apartamento y cada uno se ubicó en un sillón diferente, quedando frente a frente.

—Habla Nara —lo miré fijamente a los ojos con el fin de zanjar pronto el tema —, ¿qué no te quedó claro?

—Mujer, no seas tan dura conmigo —proseguiste con tranquilidad —, puedes decir una y otra vez que sólo nos echamos un polvo, pero yo sé que no fue así. Te conozco bastante bien y lo sabes; es cierto que no nos hemos visto hace como dos años, pero no olvides que fuimos novios otros dos, y antes de eso fuimos amigos.

—Las personas cambian Shikamaru —acoté sin reparos, sosteniéndote la mirada—, los años no pasan en vano; la madurez, las vivencias, el entorno influye de alguna manera en nuestra forma de actuar.

—Puede ser, pero hay cosas que no cambian mujer —hablaste muy seguro, sin perder de vista mis ojos—; si algo aprendí cuando estábamos juntos, fue leer tu mirada, tus ojos dicen mucho Temari, de alguna forma te delatan, es más…

—Te equivocas, Shikamaru, yo…

—Por favor mujer, déjame terminar —Insististe con tanta determinación, que no me quedó otra que seguir escuchándote—. Respecto a lo que sucedió entre nosotros, yo sé que no estuvo correcto, tengo una novia hace poco más de un año, pero me dejé llevar por la emoción de verte después de tanto tiempo; mientras conversaba contigo en el cumpleaños de Tenten, comencé a recordar tantos cosas que vivimos y … —Diablos Temari, nosotros no terminamos nuestra relación por infidelidad ni por diferencias irreconciliables —continuaste algo afectado, confirmándome que seguías siendo el mismo bebé llorón—, nosotros terminamos porque se te presentó la oportunidad de ir a estudiar un post grado en el extranjero, por eso no seguimos. Decidimos cortar comunicación simplemente para no sufrir, porque ya no ibas a estar aquí.

—Comprendo tu punto, Shikamaru — articulé con cordura, dejando a un lado mis emociones—, pero acabas de decir que lo que sucedió entre nosotros no estuvo correcto, y en este momento, eso es lo importante. No quiero parecer como una chica que rompe noviazgos, no es algo que va conmigo. Respecto a lo que sucedió el fin de semana pasado, no diré más que fue sólo un polvo, sino que fue una recaída con mi ex novio, debido a todos los recuerdos que afloraron en el momento que nos reencontramos, ayudados también por las copas de alcohol que habíamos ingerido. Sin embargo, es algo que no se volverá a repetir, ya que tú y yo estamos conscientes que no corresponde, porque es incorrecto.

No sé si estuvo bien todo lo que dije, ya que pasé de ser una mujer dura a una abierta y comprensiva. En un comienzo, traté de mantener una postura seca y fría contigo y cuando creí que lo había logrado, me bastó escuchar tu discurso para derribar ese muro que había creado. No sé si fueron tus palabras o fue tu sentimentalismo, pero removiste algunos sentimientos que tenía escondidos. Si te hablara con la verdad, diría que todavía sigues siendo alguien importante en mi vida.

—Bueno, ya escuché tu postura y estoy de acuerdo contigo —acotaste con tu semblante sereno—, ahora me retiro.

—¿Ya te vas? —pregunté extrañada, algo dentro de mí no quería que te fuera —,pensé que con el tema aclarado, no te ibas a ir tan rápido. Si quieres puedes acompañarme a cenar, tengo unas masas de pizza para rellenar.

—¿No te molesta que te acompañe? —respondiste sorprendido ante mis dichos—, no quiero que te sientas obligada.

—No, no me molesta —te sonreí con sinceridad—. Vamos, acompáñame a la cocina.

Esa invitación a comer había salido de algún lado de mi subconsciente, quizás no debí hacerlo, podía confundir las cosas entre nosotros, pero quería ser amable contigo o quizás sólo era una excusa para tenerte más tiempo conmigo.

Me acompañaste a la cocina a preparar la pizza; no nos demoramos mucho, ya que no tuvimos problema en escoger qué echarle, porque teníamos los gustos muy similares. Una vez lista la pizza, la llevé al comedor para servirla, tú habías preparado la mesa, dejándola muy bonita; no pude evitar revivir algunos recuerdos de nuestro tiempo juntos y sonreí, al volver a la realidad, te vi observándome con tu típica sonrisa de medio lado, supongo que descubriste en que estaba pensando.

—Bueno y qué esperamos —comenté con una sonrisa—, comamos antes que se enfrié.

—Está bien mujer —respondiste con parsimonia.

Mientras comíamos, no pude evitar pensar porque Shikamaru había venido a hablar conmigo precisamente un viernes por la noche, pudiendo haber venido cualquier otro día, se supone que cuando llega el fin de semana, uno quiere compartir ese tiempo con sus seres queridos y cercanos.

—Shikamaru, hoy viniste conversar conmigo —proseguí mirándote muy fijo a los ojos —, ahora estás cenando conmigo; bueno, es viernes por la noche y ¿dónde está Ino?

—Pensé que nunca me ibas a preguntar por ella —acotaste dejando la pizza en el plato—. Está trabajando, ella lo últimos seis meses se ha dedicado de lleno a la realización de eventos y le ha ido bastante bien. Tú sabes que siempre le ha gustado eso de organizar y decorar, más de una vez les ayudó a tus hermanos a organizar tu cumpleaños, cuando íbamos en la secundaria. Es un trabajo muy rentable, pero prácticamente el fin de semana no lo tienes disponible, ya que son los días de los eventos, y debe estar allí para verificar que todo le salga tal como lo planeó.

Comencé a analizar la información entrega por Shikamaru y recordé el cumpleaños de Tenten, el cual había comenzado temprano sólo para estuviese un rato ella, y al cabo de una hora ésta se marchó. Ahora entendía porque Ino se había ido, dejando a Shikamaru solo. No quise preguntar nada más, era lo mejor.

Terminamos de comer y llevamos las cosas a la cocina, mientras tú lavabas y yo secaba, conversamos de banalidades, nada en específico, estaba terminando de acomodar las cosas en los muebles, cuando recordé que tenía un trozo de pastel en el refrigerador.

—Shikamaru, tengo pastel, si te apetece —le dije mientras avanzaba rápidamente hacia el refrigerador, pero antes de llegar, resbalé con el agua que salpicaste al lavar la loza. Me fui hacia atrás, pero alcanzaste a tomarme por el brazo, jalándome en sentido contrario haciéndome chocar con tu torso. Tu aroma embriagó mis sentidos, erizándome la piel, quedando a merced de lo que viniera; noté como tu brazo izquierdo ciñó mi cintura y tu mano derecha alzó mi rostro, me miraste embobado, como si nunca hubiésemos estado en esta situación. Siguiendo mis impulsos, llevé mis manos a tu cara para atraerla hasta mi boca; mis labios golpearon bruscamente los tuyos, incitándote a que me besaras, logrando rápidamente mi cometido. Comenzaste a besarme con arrebato, haciéndome olvidar todo lo que habíamos conversado, ya no valía la pena razonar qué era correcto o no, tampoco importaba si tenías novia o no, ya que en este preciso momento sólo éramos tú y yo.

El fuego y el desenfreno se adueñaron de nuestros cuerpos, ya no había tiempo de salir de la cocina, la necesidad imperiosa de unirnos era más fuerte. Sin dejar de entrelazar nuestras lenguas, desabrochaste mi short para bajarlo junto a mis bragas, mientras yo hice lo mismo con tu pantalón y bóxer. Llevaste tu mano derecha hasta mi intimidad para tantear con tus dedos que tan mojada estaba, entretanto yo acariciaba tu miembro enhiesto por toda su longitud. Con ansiedad me alzaste, sentándome sobre la encimera, bruscamente abriste mis piernas y te acomodaste entre ellas para penetrarme con rudeza. Cada embestida que recibía desataba la locura en mi interior, pero también despertaba un sentimiento que estaba oculto en mi corazón. Mis constantes gemidos, te incitaban a acelerar el ritmo de tus estocadas, la fricción aumentaba, el deseo se desbordaba. El choque incesante y violento de nuestros cuerpos, los quejidos y gemidos que emitíamos, el sudor y olor que desprendíamos, nos acercaba de forma agitada éxtasis final, hasta que de pronto, la convulsión de nuestros cuerpos no tardó en llegar.

Mientras tratábamos de normalizar la respiración, me envolviste con tus brazos atrayéndome a tu pecho, apoyé mi cabeza en éste, y luego te abracé. Nos quedamos en esa posición un largo rato, disfrutando ese contacto que nos embargaba. Me percaté que ambos teníamos puesta las prendas de arriba, lo que me causó mucha gracia.

—No te diste tiempo ni siquiera de sacarme toda la ropa —acoté con falsa molestia, mirándome la polera. Rompiste el abrazo y me sonreíste de medio lado.

—Tú tampoco estuviste muy interesada en terminar de desvestirme —arremetiste en un tono burlón—, te centraste sólo en sacarme la ropa que te estorbaba, mujer libidinosa.

—Libidinosa, yo —respondí con ironía, regalándote una gran sonrisa.

—Sí, la lascivia se apodera de ti y eso me encanta —sonaste arrebatadoramente sexy, al mismo tiempo que acariciabas mi mejilla. Esa sutil caricia terminó por disipar mis dudas, no iba a darle más vuelta al asunto, sólo me iba a dejar llevar por lo que me dictara… ¿el corazón?... ¡No!, lo que me dictara mi conciencia, suena menos comprometedor.

—Bueno, supongo que me tendré que ir —tu voz cargada de resignación llamó mi atención.

—No es necesario, Shikamaru —fijé mis ojos en los tuyos, los cuales me miraban expectantes—, puedes quedarte a dormir, si gustas.

Apenas terminé la frase, rodeaste mi cintura con tu brazo diestro, atrayéndome hacia ti con el fin de sacarme de la encimera. Abracé tu cuello, y luego pasaste tus brazos por debajo de mis muslos para levantarme.

—¿Vamos a dormir Shika-kun? —susurré de forma sensual, mientras me cargabas en dirección a la habitación.

—Obviamente que sí—respondiste en un tono muy sexy—, pero en un par de horas más, ya que hay cosas interesantes que hacer antes de pernoctar.

Tus palabras me hicieron sonreír, lo que me incitó a abrazarte más fuerte; me esperaba una larga noche y gracias al cielo no tenía ni pizca de sueño.

* * *

 **Por fin pude subir este capítulo, al final lo logré Lirio-chan XD ,hoy el computador no me quería funcionar por eso me demoré … El segundo capítulo del otro fic, pronto estará listo y va dedicado ti.**

 **Gracias por leer, ¿algún reviews?, todo es bienvenido.**


	3. Acuerdo

**Hola gente, gracias por entrar a este fic. Tarde más de la cuenta con la continuación de esta historia, pero más vale tarde que nunca, espero que les gustes.**

 **Pensé que hoy no iba a poder subir este capítulo, por los problemas que ha presentado la página, pero de una u otra forma encontré el modo de subirlo, espero que pronto se arregle el problema en fanfiction.**

 **Como siempre quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen mis historias, a las que comentan, a las que marcan de alguna manera los fics, entre otros. Sobre todo a las personas que se hicieron presente en el fic "El primer beso", mi primer fic 100% romántico :D No sé si haré un epílogo, como un par de personas me lo han sugerido, pero les prometo que algo haré para los románticos y románticas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a Lirio-Shikatema, quien siempre comenta mis historias. Un abrazo, bella flor.**

 **Un saludo especial para Karma3985, que hace dos semanas sufrió un percance con su computador. Tengo mucha fe que podrás recuperarás todo. Sigue escribiendo en el computador de quien sea, mientras tengas ganas e inspiración. Un abrazo, guapa.**

 **.**

 **Nota del autor: La letras cursivas son pensamientos y las letras negritas son los mensajes de whatsapp.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

 **Sin arrepentimientos**

 **Capítulo 3.- Acuerdo.**

Los rayos de sol invadieron mi habitación; desperté. Me sentía de maravilla, había dormido lo suficiente para disfrutar este nuevo día, sin embargo, no quería levantarme, quería continuar acostada; algo me retenía, quería seguir disfrutando de tu compañía.

Tu brazo izquierdo rodeaba mi cintura, manteniéndome apagada a tu cuerpo. Podía sentir tu pausada respiración cerca de mi cuello, el aire caliente que exhalabas, quemaba exquisitamente mi piel. Sutilmente me giré, quedando en frente a ti. Observé detenidamente tus relajadas facciones, tu cabello azabache caía sobre tu rostro; te veías tan bello durmiendo, que me daba pena despertarte. Mientras te contemplaba, un sinfín preguntas volvieron a surgir en mi mente, era algo que si no lo aclaraba, no me dejaría en paz.

— _¿Qué pasará ahora, Shikamaru?, ¿dejaremos esto hasta aquí, como otro simple desliz?, ¿o continuaremos con esta locura?_ — _pensé, confundida_ —. _No quiero ser la culpable de tu rompimiento con Ino, no es justo para ella, es una buena chica, y se nota que te quiere mucho; lo pude apreciar en el corto lapso que compartirnos._

 _—En lo que respecta a mí, no puedo negar que siento cosas por ti, es como un cariño intrínseco, por llamarlo de alguna manera—suspiré tratando de autoconvencerme de mis dichos—._ _Me siento bien contigo, me gusta estar contigo, pero no puedo garantizarte nada, no está en mis planes tener un novio o emparejarme, no por ahora, ya que tengo metas profesionales que cumplir. Sólo vine a Konoha por asuntos laborales, no creo que esté aquí más de seis meses; una campaña de mercadotecnia no dura tanto. Y estar a la cabeza de este proyecto, requiere todo de mí._

—Buenos días, mujer —tus palabras me sacaron de mi ensimismamiento y fijé mis orbes en los tuyos, los cuales me veían con expectación —, ¿en qué piensas?

 _—_ Nada importante _—_ mentí, cambiando el semblante de mi rostro a uno más despreocupado, luego te sonreí sutilmente.

 _—_ ¿Dormiste bien? _—_ me miraste detenidamente, mientras tu mano izquierda sacaba de mi rostro, un mechón de cabello, y lo acomodabas detrás de mi oreja derecha.

—Espléndidamente, Shikamaru —volví a sonreírte, pero esta vez de forma más coqueta, llevando el dorso de mi mano a tu rostro para acariciarte—, me saqué de encima todo el estrés de la semana.

—Fue una decisión acertada, permitir que me quedara a dormir en tu apartamento—sonreíste provocativo, sin quitarme los ojos de encima—. Ves que soy necesario en tu vida, mujer.

—No te sientas el centro del universo, Nara—hablé restándole importancia a sus palabras, girando y quedando boca arriba.

—Por qué será que no te creo nada, mujer —susurraste con lascivia, posicionándote sobre mi cuerpo.

No podía negarlo, soy vulnerable a tus encantos. Me fascina estar así contigo, tu mirada cargada de lujuria me encendía, el roce de tu piel me quemaba, ¿qué mortal podría negarse a semejante tentación?

Iniciaste tu candente ataque dirigiéndote a mi cuello, tu boca succionó con ahínco cada centímetro de mi piel, mordiéndome al final de su recorrido. Instintivamente, rodeé tu torso con mis brazos, y mis manos se deslizaron, subiendo y bajando, a lo largo de tu espalda. Tu boca continuó su descenso hasta llegar a mis pechos, comenzando así una dulce tortura.

Succionaste mi pezón derecho, una y otra vez con fruición, mientras con tu mano derecha amasabas fuertemente mi otro seno.

Gemí.

Sentía tanto placer que de forma innata empecé a humedecerme.

Por inercia llevé mi mano derecha sobre tu cabeza, enterrando mis dedos en tu cabello. Hice presión con éstos con el fin de que succionaras con más fuerza. Entendiste mi cometido, ya que hiciste lo que yo quería. Luego de un rato, deslizaste tu boca hacia mi otro pezón, el cual lamiste y mordiste sin contemplación.

Gemí, otra vez.

Lo que hizo que agarrara con fuerza tu cabello, ya que el éxtasis, rápidamente, me estaba consumiendo.

Mi mano izquierda, que aún estaba en tu espalda, ya no te acariciaba con sutileza, no podía; mis uñas habían tomado el mando, las que enterraba con cada explosión que tu boca provocaba en mi cuerpo.

Mientras continuabas succionando mi pezón izquierdo, deslizaste tu mano derecha hasta mi intimidad, la cual estaba bastante lubricada. Detuviste la tarea que hacías con tu boca y murmuraste.

—Qué rico, estás toda mojada, mujer—mascullaste excitado y seguiste succionado mi pezón.

—Si vas a introducir tus dedos, hazlo ya—musité igual de excitada que tú.

Como siempre tan vil, no me hiciste caso. Comenzaste a frotar las yemas de tus dedos en mi intimidad, mientras tu boca y tu otra mano seguían con la afanosa tarea de estimular mis pechos.

Nuevamente, gemí.

La sangre me hervía, la tortura era una delicia.

Introdujiste tu dedo índice en mi abertura y empezaste a moverlo con rapidez, ese exquisito movimiento me hizo estremecer. Ante mi reacción, ingresaste también tu dedo medio, y con los dos continuaste los tortuosos movimientos que me estaban llevando rápidamente a la locura.

—Shika… maru —gemí, extasiada—, no me tortures más. Te quiero sentir adentro.

—No seas impaciente, mujer —susurraste con lascivia, al soltar mi pezón—. Todavía falta que pase mi lengua por ese lugar.

Esa respuesta me desesperó, no podía aguantar más y te tumbé hacia el lado. Me miraste extrañado, pero enseguida entendiste y sonreíste con superioridad.

Con premura me deslicé sobre tu cuerpo, atrapando tus labios en un candente beso. Entrelazamos las lenguas con desenfreno, mezclando nuestras salivas y nuestros alientos. Mis manos afirmaron tu rostro, profundizando aún más ese beso, al mismo tiempo que una de tus manos hacía presión sobre mi cabello.

En cosa de segundos, y sin cortar el beso, giraste mi cuerpo y quedaste sobre mí. Con una de tus rodillas, separaste mis piernas, y yo instintivamente rodeé con éstas tu cintura. Podía sentir tu dura erección haciendo presión cerca de mi hendidura, excitándome sobremanera.

No quería esperar más, te necesita adentro.

Guié una de mis manos hasta tu miembro enhiesto y acaricié tu glande con mi dedo pulgar.

Ante mi acción, cortaste el beso y mordiste mi labio inferior. Sonreíste.

—Tranquila, mujer —mascullaste con lujuria —, si ya voy a entrar.

Te erguiste sentándote sobre tus rodillas, y con tus manos me jalaste por los muslos acercándome a tu erección, entendí lo que querías hacer, así que doble las rodillas colocando mis pies sobre el colchón. Empujaste con tus manos la parte posterior de mis muslos, apegando mis piernas dobladas a mi cuerpo, dejando expuesta mi intimidad. Te acercaste más a mí, colocando tu erección en la entrada de mi hendidura y me penetraste de golpe.

Gemí, al sentir tan perfecto ensamblaje.

Comenzaste a arremeter una y otra vez contra mí, mientras yo descansé mis piernas sobre tus hombros. La posición te favorecía, y yo podía disfrutar al máximo; esa exquisita fricción que provocabas, con cada uno de tus embates, me excitaban sobremanera, ¡por Kamisama!, era maravilloso comenzar así la mañana.

Con mis manos aferradas a las sábanas y mi espalda retorciéndose en el colchón, soporte estoicamente cada una de tus embestidas, las cuales poco a poco ibas acelerando.

Era una tortura ser la persona pasiva en el acto, pero el estado de fruición alcanzado era fabuloso.

—Ayyy, mujer, me encanta tenerte sometida, pero esta posición entumece mis piernas—susurraste entre jadeos, bajando mis piernas.

—Eres un vago, Nara Shikamaru—musité molesta, mientras jadeaba.

—Cálmate mujer, sólo es cambio de posición—sonreíste con la respiración irregular—, seguiré sometiéndote, no te preocupes.

—No hablas tanto y hazlo ya—mascullé agitada.

Rápidamente te posicionaste sobre mí. Envolví con mis piernas tu cintura, mientras tu boca succionaba y mordía mi cuello con frenesí. Tu erección frotó repetidas veces mi intimidad, hasta que de una sola estocada me penetraste hasta al fondo.

Gemí.

Iniciamos un delicioso vaivén de caderas a un ritmo lento para luego acelerarlo. Nuestros cuerpos acompasados se movían con desenfreno, poseídos por la fruición del momento.

Sentir como entrabas y salías por mi cavidad empapada era tan placentero, que poco a poco, sentía que iba a tocar el cielo.

Jadeos, gruñidos y gemidos se escuchaban por toda la habitación; la fricción que producía el choque de nuestros sexos era exquisita, era sublime.

Luego de varios minutos en esa danza frenética, mi cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse; mis paredes vaginales comenzaron a contraerse, apretando más tu erección.

Enterré mis uñas en tu espalda, al mismo tiempo que apretaba mis dientes.

Al darte cuenta de mi estado, arremetiste con mayor intensidad. Mi éxtasis aumentaba más y más, de repente iba a explotar.

—Aguanta un poco más, mujer —jadeaste extasiado.

No sé de donde saqué fuerzas para aguantar un poco más, pero lo hice. Sólo bastó unos tres embistes más, para sentir que llegaba al cielo, mientras tú, te derramabas adentro.

.

.

.

—Es genial iniciar así la mañana —susurraste aún con respiración entre cortada y mirando el techo.

—Pareces agotado—musité de forma burlona, tratando de demostrar vitalidad.

—Tú sabes que no es así—giraste tu cuerpo, sonriendo con autosuficiencia —, y te lo puedo demostrar.

—Creo que es suficiente por hoy —acoté, desperezándome. Luego estiré mi brazo hacia la mesa de noche para alcanzar mi celular—, es tarde, falta una hora para el mediodía.

—¿Me invitarás a tomar desayuno? —preguntaste con expectación.

—Por supuesto, soy una buena anfitriona —acoté, mirando tus oscuros ojos. Luego desvié mi mirada hacia a mi celular.

—¿Dónde habré dejado mi celular? —hablaste, sentándote en la cama y mirando para todos lados.

—Debe haber quedado en el living —dije desinteresadamente.

—Debe tener más de mil llamadas perdidas y quinientos mensajes en whatsapp —acotaste con un deje fastidio.

—No he escuchado ningún sonido de llamadas, menos de mensajes—acoté despreocupada.

—Lo deje modo avión —musitaste con pereza —. Tampoco he escuchado el tuyo.

—Lo dejé en silencio—sonreí de forma típica—, pero sólo tengo dos llamadas perdidas, y son de mi hermano; además de cinco mensajes de whatsapp, que son de Tenten.

—Voy a buscarlo —suspiraste resignado.

Te levantes de la cama, y como Kamisama te trajo al mundo, te dirigiste arrastrando los pies hasta living.

Sonreí, me parecía gracioso que anduvieras en mi apartamento desnudo como si nada. Luego dirigí mi mirada hacia mi celular; supuse que Kankuro me llamó, porque yo le había dicho que tenía pensado ir a Suna; después lo llamaría. Luego, revisé los mensajes de Tenten, los que impactada.

 **T: Hola Tema, ¿cómo dormirte?**

 **T: a qué no sabes el último chisme, Shikamaru anda desaparecido.**

 **T: Ino ha llamado a todo Konoha preguntado por él, sólo falta que llame a la policía.**

 **T: Mmmm, no sé porque sospecho que tú sabes algo, durmió contigo ¿cierto?**

 **T: Por favor, amiga, llámame y me cuentas.**

Miré en dirección a la puerta, y vi que venías con tu cara de fastidio en su máxima expresión.

—¿Pasa algo, Shikamaru? —pregunté haciéndome la desentendida, dejado mi celular en la mesa de noche.

—Tengo más de cuatrocientos cincuenta mensajes de whatsapp y casi ciento cincuenta llamadas perdidas —hablaste con parsimonia —, sólo eso pasa.

—¿Ino? —pregunté cínicamente.

—Sí, la gran mayoría, y el otro resto, son de mi problemática madre —suspiraste fastidiado.

—Viniste aquí sin dejar ni una cuartada—inquirí expectante.

—La verdad es que no se me ocurrió—espetaste con preocupación, pero enseguida tu semblante cambio—, pero haré una llamada y solucionaré todo.

—¿A quién llamarás? —pregunté intrigada, sentándome en la cama.

—A Darui—sonreíste aliviado —. Llegó hace un par de días a Konoha. Le pediré que me cubra la espalda.

Vi como comenzaste a buscar el número en el celular y luego llamaste. Conversaste con él mientras te paseabas entre el living y la habitación, y luego cortaste.

—Está todo solucionado —me miraste tranquilo— vamos a desayunar, que tengo hambre.

—Tienes tiempo para desayunar —inquirí dubitativa.

—Sí, ya te dije que Darui me cubrirá —continuaste sereno —Lo que tendré que hacer después, es llamar un taxi para que me pase a dejar donde está él.

—¿Anoche viniste aquí en taxi? —pregunté extrañada.

—Sí…, se supone que nadie tenía que saber a donde iba —musitaste, mirándome directo a los ojos.

Desvié mi mirada. No quise seguir preguntando, al parecer tenías solucionado todo.

 _—No tienes por qué preocuparte por él, es inteligente sabrá salir del paso; además no nada tuyo para que te preocupes por él —me regané mentalmente, y luego suspiré._

Después de un momento de silencio, decidí continuar como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Ve a bañarte, mientras me visto, y preparo el desayuno —espeté en un tono neutro, tratando de bajarle el perfil a todo el asunto.

—Ok, mujer.

.

.

.

Mientras preparaba el desayuno, comencé nuevamente a meditar mi situación, pero esta vez, de manera más egoístamente.

 _—No quiero ningún tipo de compromiso, estoy bien así, pero no puedo negar que la he pasado bien contigo—sonreí y mordí mi labio inferior—. Estos encuentros casuales, de vez en cuando, no están de todo mal: calmo tensiones, me desestreso, me relajo y disfruto. No debo pensar más en Ino, eso ya es problema de Shikamaru. Vamos a echar las cartas sobre la mesa, Nara Shikamaru: lo tomas o lo dejas._

Con el desayuno servido, me senté en el comedor. Luego de un par minutos, escuché la puerta del dormitorio y miré hacia el pasillo.

Vi que te acercabas con tu típica parsimonia. Al llegar al comedor, me sonreíste de lado. No podía negar que te veía exquisitamente sexy, ya que traías tu cabello suelto y húmedo _. —Kamisama, por creaste algo tan perfecto— pensé._

Te sentaste en frente de mí y comenzaste a comer.

—Gracias por desayuno, mujer —acotaste, mientras le echabas azúcar al café —, lo necesitaba.

—No es nada —sonreí, mirándote fijamente—, el desayuno venía incluido con el hospedaje de anoche.

Sonreíste con el tazón en la mano, y luego bebiste un sorbo. Me dio la impresión que querías decirme algo, pero te abstuviste.

Sabía muy bien de qué querías hablar, pero no quise presionarte, preferí dejar que tomaras tu desayuno en paz. Suponía que cuando terminaras de desayunar, hablarías.

.

.

.

—Temari, antes de irme quiero que dejemos claro lo que está pasado entre nosotros—hablaste con tanta seriedad, que me dio miedo.

—Bueno, no podemos negar que existe una atracción entre nosotros—acoté con seriedad igual que tú.

—Por supuesto que no podemos negarlo —proseguiste, mirándome fijamente a los ojos —, pero yo tengo una relación de poco más de un año con Ino. Ella es una gran mujer, yo…

—No te estoy pidiendo que termines con ella, Shikamaru—Interrumpí con serenidad —. Mantengamos esto, así como está. La verdad, yo no quiero ningún tipo de compromiso. Me gusta estar contigo, pero sólo es eso.

Desviaste la mirada, suspiraste y te levantaste de la silla.

—Temari, yo no quiero jugar contigo—musitaste, levantando tu mirada, y apoyando tus manos sobre la mesa.

—Estoy dispuesta a continuar con este juego, si así lo quieres llamar—arremetí con seguridad, manteniéndote la mirada —. Tú decides, Shikamaru, ¿aceptas o no?

Bajaste tu rostro, mirando a algún punto en la mesa. Tu semblante se veía serio, te mordiste los labios, sin duda, estabas analizando la propuesta.

No me quedó otra que proponértelo, ya que tú podrías decirme que te diera tiempo para terminar con Ino, y eso era lo que yo no quería.

—Shikamaru, yo no me voy a quedar para siempre en konoha —argumenté mi propuesta con el fin de que te decidieras pronto—, estimo que en unos seis a ochos meses me iré a otro lugar debido a mi trabajo

—Te volverás a ir, pero esta vez, no quieres que me quede solo, ¿cierto? —tu voz sonó gélida. Lentamente, alzaste tu rostro para verme a los ojos.

Tu mirada denotaba un deje de tristeza, y no pude evitar sentirme culpable por lo que vivimos en el pasado, pero no sólo tú sufriste, yo también; sólo que yo pude soportar con más entereza la situación.

—Por favor, Shikamaru, no digas eso —musité algo apesadumbrada, levantándome de la silla.

Caminé hasta donde estabas, y por instinto, te abracé por el costado de tu torso, apoyando mi cabeza en éste. Sentí tu cuerpo tensarse, pero pronto te relajaste. Dejaste de apoyar tus manos en la mesa y enderezaste tu cuerpo, para luego girar hacia mí y abrazarme.

No podía negar que ese abrazo provocó una confusión en mi corazón, pero rápidamente mi mente reaccionó, repeliendo cualquier duda o sentimiento que pudiese sentir.

—Está bien, acepto —susurraste resignado, mientras continuabas abrazándome—, se hará como tú quieras.

Deshiciste el abrazo lentamente y enseguida fuiste a mi habitación. Me quedé al lado de la mesa, sin moverme, analizando tus últimas palabras.

 _—Está dispuesto a continuar con esto —me hablé mentalmente, y una media sonrisa apareció en mi rostro._

De pronto, escuché que regresabas al comedor.

—El taxi llegará en diez minutos—acotaste con desgano, guardando el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón —. Esperaré el taxi abajo.

—Está bien —espeté con indiferencia, desviando la mirada —. Nos vemos, Shikamaru.

—¿No piensas despedirte como corresponde? —Preguntaste con curiosidad, esbozando una media sonrisa.

—¿Y cómo tengo que despedirme, según tú? —te miré extrañada, enarcando una ceja. Aunque sabía muy bien a donde querías llegar.

Avanzaste a paso moderado, acortando toda distancia entre nosotros. Ceñiste bruscamente mi cintura con tu brazo derecho, y rápidamente asaltaste mi boca con un apasionado beso.

Por instinto, rodeé tu cuello con mis brazos, y moví mis labios al compás de los tuyos. Abrí mi boca con premura para entrelazar mi lengua con la tuya.

Tu mano izquierda apretó mis nalgas y apegándome más a ti. La fruición comenzaba, otra vez, a invadirme, cuando de repente tu celular empezó a vibrar.

La interrupción hizo que nos separáramos, y tú contestaste la llamada.

—Llegó el taxi —musitaste con la respiración acelerada, guardando tu celular en el bolsillo—, ¿nos veremos el próximo viernes?, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto, aquí te espero —te hice un último escáner visual y luego te sonreí como siempre.

—Te aviso si es que me puedo arrancar otro día en la semana —acotaste, dándome un suave beso en los labios—. Nos vemos, mujer.

—¿Y no te vas a peinar antes de irte?—inquirí dubitativa—, es muy raro que salgas con tu pelo suelto.

—No, no me lo amarraré. Sé que a ti te gusta que lo lleve así —sonreíste de lado y caminaste hasta la puerta—. No me lo niegues, te encanta mi look.

Luego de tus dichos, saliste de apartamento y cerraste la puerta.

—Arggg, maldito Nara —refunfuñé apretando los dientes—, supongo que fui demasiado obvia.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!, espero que les haya gustado, cualquier cosa que quieran decirme háganlo a través de un review, ya que me encantan y siempre los respondo :D**

 **Varias personas sabían que este capítulo lo tenía hecho hace más de una semana, sólo faltaba la parte final, pero ayer tuve que hacerle un ligera modificación, ya que me di cuenta que este fin de semana subieron una historia con un lemon similar al que yo tenía jajajajja (ustedes entienden), y para evitar en malos entendidos, lo modifiqué, por eso tarde un poco más en subir el capítulo.**

 **Espero no demorarme mucho con la próxima actualización, ya que es el único fic que tengo abierto, así que no tengo excusa.**

 **Para los que pidieron un capítulo extra del fic "La problemática de mis sueños" (paliza a Shikamaru por parte de Kankuro y Gaara), estoy trabajando en éste, espero pronto tenerlo terminado.**

 **Gracias gente y que tengan una buena semana.**

 **No olvidar que los reviews son motivadores para el escritor :D**


	4. Amistad y celos

**Hola a todos, gracias por entrar a leer el cuarto capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía, no revisé muy bien el capítulo.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Sin arrepentimientos**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4.- Amistad y Celos.**

Eran casi las nueve de la noche, y sólo hace quince minutos había aterrizado el vuelo proveniente de Suna, en el aeropuerto de Konoha. Ayer sábado, había alcanzado a viajar, y pude ver a mis hermanos. Tuve suerte de conseguir un vuelo, pasada las tres de la tarde, luego de que Shikamaru se fuera de mi apartamento. Valía la pena viajar dos horas de ida, y luego otras dos de vuelta, con el fin de pasar un tiempo de calidad con ellos.

Me dirigí rápidamente hacia la puerta de salida. Debía apurarme, ya que de seguro, cierta castaña se había comido todas las uñas por la expectación de saber, si el viernes, Shikamaru había pasado la noche conmigo. Debo reconocer que había sido muy mala con ella, ya que nunca respondí sus llamadas, ni contesté sus mensajes. Pero como hoy necesitaba de su ayuda, le mandé un mensaje por whatsapp, pidiéndole que me viniese a buscar, y como la curiosidad la estaba matando, aceptó inmediatamente.

Al salir del aeropuerto la divisé, estaba apoyada en una baranda, y me miraba con odio fingido.

—Hasta que por fin saliste de ese bendito aeropuerto —habló en un tono de falso enfado, acercándose para saludarme—. Sígueme, aparqué a pocos metros de aquí.

—No fue culpa mía el retrasado; no nos dejaban descender del avión —acoté fastidiada, mientras la seguía, tirando mi pequeña maleta—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?

—Demasiado tranquilo, no pasó nada interesante —espetó en un tono aburrido, para luego cambiarlo a uno burlesco—. La que tuvo un fin de semana bastante interesante fuiste tú, ¿o no?

Me miró con curiosidad, esbozando una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, estuve con mis hermanos —señalé con seriedad, haciéndome la desentendida—, siempre es muy grato compartir con ellos.

—No te hagas la tonta, Temari —habló en un tono amenazador, que ni ella misma se lo creía, deteniéndose al lado de tu automóvil—. Ahora mismo vas a confirmar mis sospechas, y me contarás todo con lujo de detalles.

—No sé a qué te refieres, Tenten —la miré extrañada, pero no pude seguir con mi actuación, ya que tus expresiones eran muy divertidas, las que me hicieron reír.

—Será mejor que guardes tu equipaje en el portamaletas, y luego subas, ha comenzado a hacer frío —acotó apresuradamente —. Arriba continuaremos, y recuerda, quiero saberlo todo.

.

.

.

El vehículo de Tenten salió velozmente del estacionamiento, tomando la avenida que nos llevaría a konoha. Obviamente, el silencio no duró mucho, ya que a la brevedad, ella tomó la palabra.

—¿Te acostaste con Nara?¿sí o no? —preguntó sin rodeos, desviando la vista del asfalto para mirarme.

—Siiiii, me acosté con él —lo admití de forma altanera—, estás contenta con la respuesta.

Tenten dio un grito que casi me dejó sorda.

—Lo sabía, lo sabía —chilló emocionada, soltando el volante y aplaudiendo—, si hubiese apostado, habría ganado.

—¡Locaaaa!, no sueltes el volante —la regañé, enojada —no me gusta que hagas esas cosas.

—Cálmate Temari, tengo todo bajo control —acotó con seguridad, mirando nuevamente el asfalto—. Pero no me cambies el tema, cuéntame, ¿cómo fue que Shikamaru terminó encamado contigo?

—Él quería aclarar algo que sucedió entre nosotros, el fin de semana pasado —espeté con tranquilidad.

—¿No me digas que sucedió algo en mi cumpleaños? —preguntó intrigada, mirándome de reojo —. Te vi conversando con él, después que se fue Ino, pero no vi nada extraño. Shikamaru tenía la misma cara de aburrido de siempre, y tú te veías muy seria, demasiado diría yo.

—No, ahí no pasó nada, solamente conversamos —respondí en un tono neutro —, pero entre tanto trago, se produjo algo entre nosotros, una tensión sexual, supongo, ya que media hora después de que yo llegará a mi apartamento, él apareció por allá.

—¡¿Queeeé?! —gritó impactada, girando su rostro para verme—. ¡Y tú maldita no me había contado nada!, ¡preferiste quedarte callada! Se supone que soy tu mejor amiga, casi tu hermana, ¿dónde quedó confianza?

—Ya no te pongas melodramática, Tenten—hablé con un deje de fastidio —; la verdad, no tuve tiempo para hacerlo. Estuve todo el domingo pasado, cuestionándome por lo que había hecho, hasta que al final del día, concluí que había sido un simple desliz, y que debía olvidarlo. Por eso en la semana no te conté nada.

—Eres una mala amiga, Temari —me recriminó algo molesta—, yo que te cuento toda mi vida, hasta el último detalle.

—Eso es mentira —contraataqué sus dichos, apuntándola —nunca me contaste que pasó entre Kankuro y tú, el año nuevo que pasaste en Suna. Ustedes salieron solos a bailar, y conociéndote a ti y a mi hermano, nada muy santo debe haber pasado.

—Por favor, Temari, tú crees que recuerdo que pasó en Suna hace dos años atrás, y más encima en una celebración de año nuevo —habló fastidiada, moviendo su cabeza en forma de negación —. Lo único que te puedo asegurar, es que ese día debo haber terminado muy borracha. Ni sé cómo llegué a la cama.

—jajajaja, tú versión no ha cambiado nada —acoté, divertida —, y la de Kankuro, tampoco. Extrañamente repite lo mismo que tú. Siempre he pensado que hicieron un pacto de silencio, pero algún día uno de ustedes hablará, ya verás.

—No nos desviemos del asunto, Temari —espetó con seriedad, mientras seguía conduciendo—. Recapitulemos, tú y Nara se encontraron el sábado de la semana pasada en mi fiesta, conversaron, le calentaste la sopa, te fuiste a tu apartamento, él te siguió, fornicaron hasta que se cansaron, y después… qué pasó.

—Lo eché, como un perro sarnoso —sonreí de forma maligna.

—¡¿Quéeee?! —chilló sorprendida, volteando su rostro para verme—. Eres muy vil, Temari, hasta en tus momentos más placenteros sacas a relucir tu crueldad. Kamisama, tú no cambias.

—No podía permitir que se quedará —me defendí de sus comentarios—, se suponía que sólo era un polvo, un desliz, y ahí debía morir.

—Y al parecer, no murió —inquirió en un tono acusador —. Dicen que donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan.

—No me pude resistir, tengo sangre en las venas —acoté resignada.

—Por eso Shikamaru, regresó a tu apartamento —analizó en voz alta, deteniéndose en la luz roja —quería saber cómo iban a quedar las cosas entre ustedes.

—Sí, él fue aclarar eso…, y lo dejamos claro —señalé, esbozando una sutil sonrisa—, pero al final terminamos nuevamente encamados

—Ya veo —musitó pensativa, cambiado marcha y acelerando —. Shikamaru no tiene ni un pelo de tonto, fue a verte cuando Ino estaba ocupada. Yo creo que él intuía que tú no lo ibas a rechazar.

—Tenten, créeme que traté de darle un corte, pero las cosas se dieron —espeté, justificándome —. Oye, ¿por qué enciendes las luces de estacionamiento?, se supone que me vas a acompañar un rato en mi apartamento.

—Eso pretendía —señaló, mirando por vidrio —, pero al parecer tienes vista.

—Por qué dices eso, acaso ahora eres adivina —musité extrañada, girando mi rostro hacia ella—, no creo que haya alguien en recepción.

—No necesito ser adivina, lo estoy viendo —chilló sorprendida, apuntando a través del vidrio—. El automóvil que está estacionado detrás del blanco, es el de Shikamaru.

—No sé, no estoy segura —respondí, mirando hacia donde apuntaba Tenten—, pero yo no lo he invitado, así que busca un lugar para aparcar que todavía nos quedan cosas por conversar.

.

.

.

—¡Kamisama!, le propusiste ser su amante —me miró con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, con su taza de café en la mano—. Admiro las agallas que tienes, pero no pensaste ni un poquito en Ino. Ella también es mi amiga, aunque tú eres como ni hermana.

—Dejé de pensar en ella, cuando le hice la propuesta a Shikamaru—respondí con seguridad, mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. No trates de hacerme sentir mal, porque no lo lograrás.

—Está bien, Temari, sé que eres terca, así que cambiaré un poco el tema —espetó con un deje de curiosidad, dejando su taza en el platillo —. ¿Qué sientes por Nara? Debe ser algo fuerte, para aceptar ser la otra.

Sus últimas palabras calaron hondo en mí, fue como si me echara un balde con agua fría, pero ella tenía razón era la segunda opción, el segundo plato; y aunque lo acepté en el momento que le hice la propuesta a Shikamaru, escucharlo de otra persona era duro, lo que significaba que aún me quedaba algo de moral. Preferí bajarle el perfil a esa frase, y me concentré en la pregunta que me hizo.

—Me gusta, no lo puedo negar —sonreí con sutileza, mirando mi taza de café—, me siento bien con él.

—¿Lo quieres?

—Obvio que sí.

—¿Lo amas?

—No lo sé.

—Ayyy, amiga, terminarás enamorada hasta la médula —aseveró con seguridad, la castaña, colocándose de pie—, a menos que ya lo estás. Te lo doy firmado.

—No digas idioteces, Tenten —musité con fastidio, por su comentario—, es un juego, en donde me tengo que mantener a raya.

—Estás jugando con fuego, Temari —me advirtió seria, mi amiga—, recuerda que fue tu ex novio, y se llevaban de maravilla. Bueno, ya me voy, antes que Shikamaru se duerma en el automóvil.

—No sé, por qué vino hoy —hablé molesta, frunciendo el ceño —, estoy cansada por el viaje.

—No sé porque tanto te enojas, Temari —señaló con sarcasmo—, si al final lo recibirás con los brazos abiertos, mejor dicho, con las piernas abiertas. Ya me voy, amiga. Pásalo bien, y disfrútalo.

—Maldita… —murmuré entre dientes, con ganas de ahorcarla, pero después le sonreí con cinismo —Adiós, Tenten, nos vemos.

—jajajajaj, no me puedes contraatacar, porque es la verdad, adiós libidinosa.

.

.

.

Había terminado de lavar la loza, cuando sentí que llamaban en la puerta. Supuse quien era, me miré en espejo y avancé con tranquilidad a abrirla.

—Hola mujer, ¿cómo estás? —acotaste con tu típica parsimonia, y luego me sonreíste de medio lado.

—¿A qué vienes?, acabo de llenar del aeropuerto y estoy cansada —espeté cortante, pero en el fondo, sentía todo lo contrario— ¿No es que venía el próximo viernes?

—Vaya recibimiento…, yo también estoy bien—hablaste con sorna, mirándome fijo a los ojos—, te dije que si podía arrancarme antes, lo haría, ¿puedo pasar?

—Claro, estás en tu casa —no quise continuar con esa estúpida charla, a quién quería engañar. Me hice a un lado y te dejé entrar.

Te paraste en medio de la sala y volteaste quedando enfrente de mí.

—En un momento, pensé que Tenten no se iría nunca —señalaste con pereza —, ¿qué tanto conversaban?

—Asuntos de mujeres, cosas sin importancia.

—Hablaron de mí, ¿cierto?

—No seas tan egocéntrico, Nara.

Se produjo un silencio entre nosotros, mientras tú me escudriñabas con los ojos. No lo soporté.

Ganaste.

—Sí…, hablamos de ti —respondí cerrando los ojos, y luego sonreí —. Fuiste el centro de atención, el sábado por la mañana.

—Mendokusai, no me lo recuerdes—habló con fastidio, dirigiéndose al sillón más cercano pasa sentarse—, fue muy problemático tener que escuchar a Ino, desde que me recogió donde Darui, hasta mi casa; y luego, a mi santa madre. Pero al final, todo volvió a la normalidad.

—Al parecer, por tu lado, nadie tiene ni una sospecha —musité sentándome a tu lado —. Eso es muy bueno.

—¿Cómo está todo en Suna? —cambiaste el tema como si nada; aunque era mejor así —, ¿y tus hermanos?

—Suna está igual que siempre, no ha cambiado mucho —respondí con alegría, me gustaba que me preguntarán por mi tierra natal. —Mis hermanos están muy bien. Han sabido administrar muy bien la empresa de la familia. Gaara, como siempre, muy tranquilo; y Kankuro, lo contrario, un loco sin remedio.

Cerré mis ojos, y dejé caer mi cuerpo en el respaldar del sillón. Segundos después, sentí una de tus manos masajear mi hombro izquierdo, abrí los ojos y giré el rostro.

—¿Qué pretendes? — enarqué una ceja, y te miré con curiosidad.

—Hacerte un masaje, ya que veo que estás cansada —hablaste en tu tono habitual, mirándome con cariño —, porque mejor no giras, me das la espalda, y así te hago un buen masaje.

—¿y desde cuándo tú sabes hacer masajes? —pregunté, siguiendo tu instrucción —, hiciste algún cursillo express por ahí, aunque no creo, eres muy vago para ir a un curso de ese estilo.

Me quedé en silencio disfrutando el masaje, no lo hacía para nada mal. Otra cualidad más que sumaba Shikamaru, sonreí como estúpida.

—Oye, lo haces bastante bien —musité totalmente relajada, con los ojos cerrados—, ¿dónde aprendiste?

—Tan curiosa como siempre, mujer —respondiste, cansinamente —. Mejor relájate y disfruta.

—Tanto misterio, Shikamaru, dime ya —seguí insistiendo, mientras seguía disfrutando de tu masaje.

—Ino me enseñó —susurró, restándole importancia a sus dichos —, ella fue la que hizo el curso express.

Sentí como si una daga me atravesará el cuerpo, ¿acaso estaba sintiendo celos? No, eso no podía ser posible ¿o sí? Tengo las cosas bastante claras, no puede darme rabia, algo tan banal. Mi mente me estaba traicionando, me imaginaba a esa flaca encima de Shikamaru, haciéndole masajes, y luego incitándolo a hacer cochinadas. Maldición, estaba furiosa.

Exasperada, giré mi cuerpo y me quedé mirándote. Disimulé mi molestia, y te sonreí con cinismo.

—¿Qué pasa mujer?, te molestaste porque nombre a Ino —inquiriste, adivinando en parte, lo que me pasaba— , déjame recordarte que tú insiste en saber quién me había enseñado.

—No, como crees que me voy a molestar por eso —mentí con descaro, mirándote a los ojos con picardía—, ya estuvo bien el masaje, ahora me toca a mí, hacerte uno.

Tenía que sacarme de adentro esos incipientes celos, tenía que borrarlos, al igual que esas estúpidas imágenes entre Ino y tú; y la única persona que me haría olvidar todas esas tonteras, serías tú.

Te miré con lascivia, empujando tu cuerpo sobre el sillón, al parecer te gustó la idea, porque sonreíste con descaro, y colocaste tu cabeza en el reposabrazo. Sin ningún disimulo, paseé mi vista por tu cuerpo hasta posarla en el sitio de mayor interés para mí.

Mordí mi labio inferior y luego sonreí.

Bajé a la alfombra, y de rodillas me deslicé entre tus piernas, acomodé una sobre el sillón y te manoseé el miembro sobre el pantalón.

Vi cómo apretaste los dientes, y cerraste los ojos; lo estabas disfrutando, y eso me encantaba.

Con premura desabroché tu cinturón, al igual que tu pantalón, bajé el cierre, y deslicé tus prendas, lo justo y necesario.

—No te voy a sacar toda la ropa, porque esta sesión no será muy larga —susurré, con mi rostro cerca de tu erección —, ya que mañana hay que ir a trabajar, por lo que hay que dormir temprano.

—Problemática, no me des tantas explicaciones y comienza ya —musitaste con ansiedad.

Sonreí ante tus dichos, y luego engullí tu prominente erección.

Gemiste.

Ese primer contacto te fascinó, y yo simplemente continué con mi afanosa labor.

Deslicé mi boca hasta llegar a la base de tu miembro, y luego me devolví hasta toparme con tu hinchado glande. Lamí éste reiteradas veces, sobajeando también la abertura que había allí.

Gemiste, otra vez.

El éxtasis te estaba consumiendo, y yo estaba más que feliz. Seguí dándote placer con mi boca, descendiendo y ascendiendo por la longitud de tu erección con frenesí.

Y así continué.

Una y otra vez.

Aceleré el ritmo de mi labor, sobajeando tu miembro contra mi paladar, y te comenzaste desesperar.

Gruñiste.

—Tranquilízate, mujer —susurraste jadeante, incorporándote para sacarme de tu erección—, que no quiero que esto acabe así.

Te miré con odio por interrumpirme.

Tú sonreíste con mi actitud.

Te sentaste en posición normal, y me levantaste de la alfombra, atrayéndome hacia ti. Deslizaste tus manos por debajo de mi vestido, buscando mis bragas; una vez que diste con ellas, las bajaste enseguida. Terminé de sacarme esa prenda y me senté a horcajadas sobre tus piernas, acomodándome sobre tu erección. Te sonreí con superioridad y bajé de sopetón.

Gemí.

Ese delicioso contacto, me hizo estremecer; y luego de unos segundos, me comencé a mover.

Descendí y ascendí acompasadamente sobre tu erección.

Era tan placentero sentirte dentro de mí.

Tomaste mi rostro entre tus manos, y lo acercaste a tu boca. Me besaste con desesperación, con deseo y con pasión. Por instinto rodeé tu cabeza con mis manos, mientras me seguía moviendo sobre ti con frenesí, provocando una fricción que nos estaba matando.

Y así continué.

Una y otra vez.

Con premura me sacaste el vestido, y el sujetador también. Succionaste mis pechos con lujuria, y los amasaste también.

Completamente extasiada, incrementé la velocidad de mis movimientos, aumentando aún más el placer, debido al choque de nuestros cuerpos.

Los gemidos y jadeos aumentaban, el momento culminé se acercaba.

Te abracé con más fuerza, continuando ese rápido vaivén, hasta que de pronto, sentí como mi cuerpo se estremeció, al mismo tiempo que tu esencia me llenó.

Completamente sudados, nos quedamos abrazados un par de minutos.

El ritmo cardiaco se desaceleró, al igual que la respiración.

—Estuvo genial, mujer —susurraste en tono insinuante, cerca de mi oído.

—Sí, pero eso fue todo por hoy —aseveré con decisión, deshaciendo el abrazo para mirarte—. Es tarde y debes irte.

—Lo sé, si ya me voy —acotaste con fastidio, mientras yo salía de ti, para luego sentarme a un lado.

Te levantaste del sillón para arreglarte, y luego fuiste al baño.

—Adiós, problemática —levantaste la mano en señal de despedida, caminando en dirección a la puerta.

—¿Y mi beso despedida?—pregunté desconcertada.

—Ven a buscarlo —guardaste tus manos en los bolsillos, y sonreíste de medio lado.

— _Maldito Nara, crees que voy a ir a mendigarte un beso —pensé con rabia._

—Te estoy esperando, mujer, que esperas —me miraste con coquetería.

No me pude resistir; me puse de pie a regañadientes, tragándome mi orgullo, y me fui a despedir.

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier cosa que me quieran decir, háganlo a través de un review, ya que me encantan.**

 **Subí un one shot hace unos días atrás, les aviso a quienes no lo hayan leído.**

 **Que tengan una linda semana. Un abrazo.**


	5. Mi problemática vida

**Hola guapas y guapos, gracias por entrar aquí. Hoy les traigo el capítulo 5 de un fic que había dejado abandonado hace unos meses, pero más vale tarde que nunca, y aquí estoy. La verdad es que la idea estaba, pero no me había dado el tiempo de escribir.**

 **.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias, a las que dejan reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, gracias totales.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a las bellas personas que me dejaron un review en mi último One-shot: fiorelaa91, ANABELITA N, Roronoa Saki, Karma3985, MarFer Hatake y Lirio-Shikatema. Gracias por comentar, les mando un fuerte abrazo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Sin arrepentimientos**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5.- Mi problemática vida (** **POV Shikamaru)**

 **.**

Son las tres de la tarde y todavía falta tres horas para irme a casa. Hoy ha sido uno de esos días problemáticos, donde lo único que quiero es que termine luego. Revisar informes y darles el visto bueno es algo aburrido, me duele la vista de tanto leer. En mala hora se le ocurrió a mi padre cederme su puesto, y como idiota, yo acepté. Que estaba cansado del puesto y que necesitaba unas largas vacaciones, fue lo último que dijo hace más de tres meses, y nada que regresa. Es un perezoso, un vago peor que yo, pero a esta altura, ya nada podía hacer. Mendokusai.

Luego de revisar las proyecciones de producción y ventas del próximo trimestre, me detuve unos minutos a descansar. Revisé la agenda de mi teléfono móvil, y para variar estaba llena. Definitivamente, mi vida personal era más compleja que mi vida la laboral. Por una parte estaban mis amigos, con los cuales me juntaba todas las semanas a recordar los viejos tiempos de universidad o de colegio, sino simplemente nos juntábamos a conversar, cualquier cosa de la vida u otra banalidad, era casi imposible no ir a juntarme con ellos. Y por otro lado, estaban ellas, aquellas rubias problemáticas que ponían mi vida de cabeza, pese a que de una u otra manera me hacían agradable la vida, también complicaban bastante mi existencia.

El sonido del teléfono me sacó de mi estado de ensoñación.

—Señor Nara, lo busca el señor Akimichi.

—Hazlo pasar, Hotaru. Gracias.

Miro hacia la puerta, y veo a mi gran amigo entrar.

—¿Qué tal, Choji? —lo saludé con mi típica parsimonia

—Por fin te veo, hermano —me respondió alegre, dándome un saludo de golpe con la mano. Enseguida abrió un paquete de papas fritas que sacó de una bolsa, y me ofreció —, si no vengo a tu oficina, no te veo ni el rastro.

—Si no vienes aquí, no comería nunca estas cosas —sonreí, sacando tres papas, ya que de seguro cuando quisiera otra, no quedaría ni una —. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Ya te dije, hombre, vine a verte —espetó mi amigo, sentándose a sus anchas en el sillón, mientras seguía engullendo las frituras —. Hace casi dos semanas que no has ido a nuestras juntas, y supuse que algo te pasaba.

—No exageres, Choji —le contesté, yendo a sentarme enfrente de él—, que haya faltado dos o tres veces, no quiere decir nada. Además, siempre estoy participando de las locas conversaciones del grupo. Le mostré el celular a mi amigo, donde le respondía una tontera a Naruto. Él sólo sonrió.

—Sabes, Shikamaru, los chicos tienen algunas hipótesis sobre ti —habló en su tono habitual, abriendo otro paquete de papas —. Naruto piensa que estás metido en un lío de faldas, y por eso no has asistido a nuestras clásicas juntas, pero el resto no te cree capaz, ya que piensan que sería muy problemático para ti.

No sé qué cara debo haber puesto cuando me contó eso, ya que mi bonachón amigo no siguió comiendo al terminar su frase. Simplemente se dedicó a observarme.

—¿Y tú que piensan, Choji? —espeté después de unos segundos de silencio. Eché mi cuerpo hacia adelante, apoyando mis codos en las rodillas y entrelazando mis dedos para apoyar mi mentón, mientras esperaba su respuesta.

—Ayyy, hermano, que estás metido hasta el cuello en un rubio problema hace un par de meses, cuyo nombre es Sabaku no Temari —susurró compadeciéndome.

Al escucharlo no pude evitar pasar mis manos por mi rostro, y eché mi cuerpo hacia atrás apoyándome por completo en el respaldo del sillón. Se notaba que me conocía de toda vida.

—Lo reconozco, me declaro culpable —asentí, sacando las manos de mi rostro para colocar ambos brazos estirados arriba del respaldar.

—Sabes, Shikamaru, cuando vi a Temari en el cumpleaños de Tenten, supuse que comenzarían tus problemas —señaló sereno, mi amigo, estirando su mano para ofrecerme nuevamente papas.

— ¿Y por qué no me lo advertiste ese mismo día? —le dije, volviendo a mi posición inicial, para luego sacarle unas cuantas papas fritas.

—Porque hubiese perdido mi tiempo —sonrió tratando de empatizar con la situación —, igual te hubieses ido detrás de ella, ya que tenías varios tragos encima.

—¿Tan evidente fui? —acoté sorprendido, ya que según yo, me había marchado sin levantar sospechas.

—Ayyy, Shikamaru, duraste tan poco en la fiesta después que ella se fue, que era como obvio —espetó resaltando lo evidente, haciéndome sentir como un idiota —. Además, fumabas y mirabas el reloj cada un dos minutos, como calculando el momento justo para arrancar de allí. No sé si para el resto fue evidente, pero para mí, sí.

Sonreí ante los dichos de Choji, definitivamente me conocía como la palma de su mano.

—Choji, a ti no te puedo mentir —espeté con sinceridad, luego de inhalar y exhalar aire —. Tengo una relación con Temari hace casi dos meses, justo después de la famosa fiesta. Fue algo que se dio, y no sé si pueda terminarlo tan fácil.

Mi amigo al parecer no se sorprendió, ya que mantuvo el mismo semblante desde que iniciamos la charla.

—Temari sabía que estabas con Ino —inquirió luego de tragar unas cuantas frituras —, ¿cómo fue que aceptó ser la otra?

—No la nombres de esa forma, no me gusta como suena —acoté incómodo. Sentí una punzada en el estómago al oír esa palabra, pero él tenía razón era la otra, mi amante.

—Está bien, disculpa —me dijo con franqueza.

—Ella me lo propuso después de la fiesta, y yo como un idiota, acepté —respondí con culpa, su anterior pregunta. Sabía que esa relación estaba mal, y hablar de ésta enfrente de mi amigo, me hacía sentir miserable.

—Definitivamente, Shikamaru, ese dicho: «donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan», te queda como anillo al dedo —sonrió, sabiendo que me haría sentir un poco mejor—. Lo que no entiendo es por qué no has terminado con Ino, no crees que hubiese sido más sencillo terminar con ella, y después iniciar una relación con Temari.

—Porque Temari, así lo quiso —le respondí, sabiendo muy bien que mi amigo arrugaría el ceño—. Fue la condición que puso para estar juntos.

—Eso es muy raro —espetó extrañado, abriendo el último paquete que le quedaba —, como es eso que prefiere ser la otra, perdón amigo, no sé ya cómo llamarla, pero tú entiendes.

—Temari estará en Konoha, sólo por unos cuantos meses —le expliqué, estirando mi brazo para que éste me acercara el paquete de frituras —. Ella está aquí por asuntos de trabajo, es por eso no quiere ningún tipo de compromiso. Supongo que no quiere repetir conmigo, la misma historia de hace dos años. Ese es el motivo por el cual quiere que siga con Ino.

—Pero si no quiere repetir lo mismo de hace dos años, hubiese sido mejor, no involucrarse contigo —señaló seguro, Choji, mirándome fijo —. Sabes, yo creo que Temari, siente algo fuerte por ti, pero no sabe cómo afrontar sus sentimientos, con la vida que se ha propuesto llevar. Es una mujer bastante obstinada.

—Tsk, es una problemática.

—Tal como te gustan a ti.

No pude evitar sonreír. Conversar con Choji era lo que necesitaba, ahora me sentía un poco más relajado.

De pronto, sentí vibrar mi móvil que estaba sobre el escritorio. Me puse de pie y lo contesté.

— **Hola Ino, ¿dime?**

— _ **Shika, mi amor, no podré juntarme contigo, hoy. Mi madre tiene una reunión con sus amigas y quiere que la acompañe. ¿Lo dejamos para mañana?**_

— **Está bien, bella. No hay problema.**

— _ **Mañana paso por ti a la hora de almuerzo, y ahí organizamos algo para la tarde, ¿te parece, Shika?**_

— **Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana. Te llamo a la noche.**

— _ **Está bien, Shika. Besos, te amo.**_

— **Besos para ti también. Adiós.**

Corté el llamado y suspiré. Dejé el celular sobre la mesa y alcé mi mirada hacia el techo.

—Vaya que irradiaste amor en esa corta conversación, Shikamaru —habló con sorna mi amigo, sacándome de mi estado de ensoñación—. Sonaste igual de aburrido que siempre.

Bufe, ante comentario de mi amigo.

—Shikamaru, por qué no terminas con Ino y luchas por la mujer que quieres —espetó, mirándome con detenimiento, luego de comer las últimas papas que le quedaban—, creo que es lo más sensato que puedes hacer.

—Ya te dije, Choji, que no quiere nada serio conmigo —acoté con fastidio, sentándome nuevamente en el sillón —. Ella no tiene pensado quedarse en Konoha.

— Tuércele la mano al destino, Shikamaru —espetó con interés, sin dejar de mirarme—. Lucha para que ella se quede en Konoha. Interfiere en sus planes o haz que te incluya en ellos.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, hombre. Haz que esa obstinada mujer pierda la cabeza por ti —sonrió con optimismo —. No creo que sea tan difícil para ti. Hasta ahora vas muy bien encaminado. Has logrado que la orgullosa Sabaku no Temari te haya recibido con los brazos abiertos, y con novia incluida. Eso no se ve todos los días. Juégatela hermano, no te quedes en esa cómoda posición que estás, y hace algo.

Analicé las palabras de mi amigo y todo lo que involucraba. Tendría que dejar a Ino y dedicarme en un cien por ciento en planear como retener a Temari. Mis sentimientos estaban claros, sólo que no tenía la certeza de lo que yo significaba para esa problemática.

Suele ser fría cuando quiere molestarme, y yo tampoco me quedo atrás. A veces tengo la sensación de que le da rabia que la trate de esa manera, pero sí es así, lo sabe disimular.

—Bueno, Shikamaru, ya tengo que irme —espetó mi amigo, regresándome a la realidad —. Dije en la oficina que iba hacer un trámite, y que pronto regresaba.

—Choji, procuraré para próxima vez tener unos cuantos paquetes de papas fritas, para que no te vayas tan pronto —señalé con una sonrisa, colocándome de pie.

—Amigo, no te preocupes, la próxima vez traeré más —se acercó a mi escritorio para botar en el papelero, la bolsa con los paquetes vacíos— Y espero que para ese día, ya hayas tomado alguna decisión. Recuerda que tampoco es justo para Ino.

—Lo sé, Choji, pero no puedo dejarla así como así —espeté complicándome con la situación—. Creo que en el fondo sigo siendo un cobarde.

Mi celular volvió a vibrar sobre el escritorio, pero esta vez, Choji , lo tomó y me lo pasó.

Deslicé mi dedo índice sobre la pantalla, y sonreí al ver quién era la que me manda mensajes vía whatsapp.

—Por la cara de idiota que pusiste —señaló burlesco, Choji —, debe ser Temari quien te habla.

No le puse atención a sus palabras, y seguí leyendo los mensajes como si nada.

—Creo que ya estoy sobrando —sus últimas palabras me hicieron reaccionar de inmediato, y dejé mi celular a un lado.

—Choji, disculpa, me distraje sin querer, ¿en qué estábamos? —acoté, tratando de volver al último tema de conversación.

—En nada, Shikamaru, ya me iba —sonrió levantando su brazo, para luego golpear mi mano.

—Nos vemos Choji —sonreí, apretando su mano—. Un día de éstos, deberíamos ir a almorzar. Así me pones al corriente de tu vida, mira que hoy sólo hablamos de mí.

—Si tu agenda y tus mujeres te lo permiten, no habría problema, hermano.

—Tsk, te aseguro que no te gustaría estar en mi pellejo.

—Por ningún motivo, Shikamaru —sonrió mi amigo, y luego caminó hacia la puerta—, así estoy bien. Adiós.

—Nos vemos, Choji.

Una vez que cerró la puerta, volví a tomar el celular entre mis mano y me senté en la silla del escritorio. Volvía repasar los mensajes que me escribió la problemática, y me dispuse a contestarle.

Luego de un minuto, tomé el teléfono y llamé a mi secretaria.

—Hotaru, por favor, cancela la reunión que tengo a las cinco de la tarde, avisa que podré asistir. También avísale a Marketing, que no voy a alcanzar a revisar la nueva propuesta que me dejaron, ya que me retiro en media hora más.

—Está bien, señor Nara.

—Gracias, Hotaru.

Colgué el teléfono, y nuevamente tomé mi celular para revisar si la problemática me había contestado. Al ver su respuesta, no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Con entusiasmo dejé mi móvil a un costado del escritorio y me dispuse a revisar la última proyección que faltaba, la de costos. Rápidamente hojee el informe, y al ver que las cifras tenían una correcta relación con la proyección de producción, le di el visto bueno. Dejé el informe junto a los otros y miré el reloj.

—Las cuatro con quince minutos —susurré con entusiasmo, cosa rara en mí—. Terminé quince minutos antes. Genial.

Rápidamente me puse de pie y fui al baño. Una vez que salí de éste, tomé mi saco y desaparecí de la oficina.

.

.

.

Estacionado afuera de su edificio, esperé a que ella llegara. Sabía que Temari había salido después que yo, así que no me quedó otra más que esperarla. Encendí un cigarro y me relajé.

Luego de diez minutos, echado en el asiento, vi ingresar el automóvil de la problemática al estacionamiento.

—Por fin, mujer —susurré con fastidio, y me bajé inmediatamente del vehículo.

Una vez dentro del edificio, tomé el primer ascensor disponible y subí al séptimo piso. Ya en el piso deseado, caminé de prisa hasta el apartamento, y enseguida toqué la puerta.

El taconeo de sus zapatos, se hacía cada vez más fuerte a medida que se iba acercado.

La puerta se abrió.

—¿No es un poco temprano? —su efusivo recibimiento como siempre llamó mi atención.

—Hola problemática, yo también estoy bien —la saludé con ironía, y enseguida ingresé

Avancé rápidamente hasta la sala, y ella caminó detrás de mí.

—No es que ibas a llegar a las cinco con veinte —inquirió mientras seguía mis pasos. Lo que hizo detenerme y girar de inmediato.

—Tan problemática como siempre, mujer —mascullé con falsa molestia, mientras la escaneaba de pies a cabeza, y viceversa—. Me desocupé antes, ¿hay algún problema?

—No, pero no alcancé ni a bañarme. Acabo de llegar —espetó a modo de reproché.

—No importa, mujer —acoté, olvidándome de su «afectuoso recibimiento», y enfocándome en lo apetecible que se veía —. ¿Sabes, por qué me vine antes?

Me acerqué como lobo hambriento, empotrándola contra la pared.

—No, no tengo idea —musitó, haciéndose la desentendida, aunque sus ojos aguamarina sabían muy bien lo que yo quería.

—Porque quería verte con tu ropa de trabajo —susurré con lascivia cerca de oído, introduciendo mi mano derecha debajo de su falda ajustada —, y déjame decirte que te queda muuyyyy bien.

—Eso crees…—el ritmo de su respiración cambio, a medida iba hurgando con mis dedos su vagina—, yo…yo pienso que no es un traje muy lindo.

—Estás loca mujer, te queda perfecto —musité extasiado, succionado enseguida el lóbulo de su oreja—. Sabes, tengo una fantasía oculta con tu traje.

—¿Una fantasía? — ella deslizó sus suaves manos sobre mi camisa, para sacarme el saco y tirarlo al piso.

La ceñí a mi cuerpo bruscamente, y comencé a caminar con ella en dirección al baño.

—Siempre he soñado con hacerte el amor en el baño de tu oficina —susurré antes de lamer los pliegues de su oreja.

—Ayyy, Kami —gimió justo en el momento que chocamos con la puerta del baño.

Sentirla tan extasiada, me calentó sobremanera, incrementado aún más mis ganas de poseerla.

Rápidamente giré el pomo de la puerta, e ingresamos de forma atropellada al tan ansiado baño.

Cerré la puerta con violencia, y la acorralé contra el mueble del lavamanos.

—Es imposible que tú vayas a mi oficina a cumplir tus fantasías —musitó de forma provocadora, soltando el nudo de mi corbata, para luego tirarla al piso —. Eres la competencia, cariño. Todos te conocen en ese edificio.

—Por eso me tengo que conformar sólo recrear lo que pudo haber pasado, si te hubiese ido a visitar a tu trabajo —susurré con lujuria, cerca de su boca, mientras sacaba su chaqueta y desabotonaba su blusa —. Lo que no saben en tu compañía, es que aunque me bombardeen con estrategias de mercadotecnia, de una u otra forma, siempre…, siempre «me comeré» a la competencia.

—Si la empresa rival me va a atacar con una estrategia de penetración —me miró de manera libidinosa, desabotonando velozmente mi camisa, para luego continuar con mi cinturón y el pantalón—, no me quedara otra más que resistir el primer golpe.

Apretó bruscamente mi dura erección sobre mi ropa interior, y enseguida, mordió mi labio inferior.

Extasiado a más no poder, por el solo hecho de sentir la presión de su tacto, bajé un poco el cierre de su falda, para luego subir la tela hasta la altura de su ombligo. Deslicé rápidamente su braga por sus largas piernas, y luego la alcé por la cintura para sentarla en el mueble del lavabo.

—Vas a tener que apretar fuerte los dientes, mujer —susurré pecaminosamente, al verla tan deseosa con su blusa abierta y su falda subida. Sus redondos pechos se veían hermosos, cubiertos con esa provocativa lencería—, porque será la estrategia agresiva de penetración, la que te aplicaré.

Sin perder un segundo más tiempo, bajé mi ropa interior dejando a la vista mi prominente erección. Abrí sus piernas con brusquedad, y me ubiqué entremedio de éstas, para arremeter sin miramiento hasta el fondo.

Temari gimió y se estremeció con mi primer movimiento. Por Kami, me sentía tan bien dentro de su húmedo sexo, que enseguida di inicio a mi vaivén de caderas, sujetado de sus muslos. Cada deslizamiento a través de su ardiente cavidad, me incitaba a penetrarla cada vez con mayor brusquedad.

—Por Kami, mujer, me tienes loco —jadeé extasiado, mientras seguía embistiéndola, una y otra vez con rudeza.

Ella completamente extasiada gimió.

—No pares, Shikamaru, no pares —suplicó desesperada, aferrándose firme al borde de la superficie donde estaba sentada.

La tomé firme por las piernas, para acelerar aún más el ritmo de mis estocadas. Los gemidos de ella, no tardaron en hacerse más audibles, más desenfrenados, debido a la exquisita fricción que provocaba mis arremetidas contra su sexo.

Cada embestida, volvió más errática su respiración, y su cuerpo se comenzó a tensar. Esa señal me hizo apretar fuerte los dientes, y la penetré con mayor profundidad. Su cuerpo no aguantó mucho, colapsando a la brevedad.

Sentir su estremecimiento, me excitó mucho más, no me faltaba mucho, sólo unos cuantos embates más. Salí casi por completo, y arremetí como un animal, me basto hacerlo un par de veces, para derramarme en su cavidad.

.

.

.

Luego de unos minutos, calmando la agitación de nuestros cuerpos, bajé a Temari del mueble del lavamanos, y alcé su rostro para besarlo.

La besé pausadamente, con tranquilidad.

Ella respondió mi beso con calma, y también con complicidad.

—¿Fantasía cumplida, Shikamaru? —susurró sobre mis labios.

—Mmmm, digamos que sí —musité, separándome de ella para observarla—, todavía estás a medio desvestir, igual que yo. Aunque juro que algún día, iré a esa bendita compañía a follarte, como si no hubiese mañana.

—jajajaja, estás loco. Bueno, ya que tu fantasía está cumplida, ¿me puedo ir a bañar? —espetó en su tono típico, mirándome con atención.

—Ahora sí…—le sonreí de lado, sin dejar de ver sus bellos ojos—, pero si quieres te puedo acompañar.

—Como siempre atento a cualquier oportunidad, Nara.

—Hay que aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenemos, mujer.

—Sabes, no pensé que hoy te pudieras arrancar temprano.

—Hay que agradecerle a Ino, ya que canceló la cita.

Su semblante cambió al escuchar dicho nombre, y rápidamente me dio la espalda, para comenzar a sacarse el resto de ropa.

Últimamente cuando nombraba a Ino, ella se molestaba. Cosa que antes no hacía. No pude evitar sonreír, ya que eso podría significar que estaba celosa.

Quizás Choji tenía razón, y sí debía jugármela por ella. Valía la pena, ya que al parecer ella me quería. Bueno, eso es lo que quiero creer.

Quise arreglar la situación, y la abracé de improviso.

—¿Me dejas jabonarte la espalda? —susurré en su oído, y luego pasé mi lengua por los pliegues de éste.

—Pensé que me querías jabonar otra cosa —habló con picardía, abrazando mis brazos que la rodeaban

—Te gusta tentarme, mujer.

Ella se puso a reír, y se giró para quedar enfrente de mí.

—Tenía que contarte algo, y con todo esto se me había olvidado —espetó como si nada—. Kankuro vendrá a verme, ya que dice que lo tengo muy abandonado.

—¿Y cuándo vendrá? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Aún no lo sé.

—¿Y dónde se quedará? —la miré con atención.

—Supongo que acá.

—Mendokusai, eso significa que no podré venir a verte —acoté con fastidio.

—¿Y por qué no? —espetó, arrugando el ceño —. Kankuro tiene una mentalidad muy abierta. Nada lo espanta.

Encontrarme con Kankuro, iba ser algo problemático, pero por ahora, debía olvidarlo.

Corté el abrazo, y empecé a sacarme el resto de ropa.

—Vamos a bañarnos, mujer. Debo aprovechar de disfrutarte, antes que Kankuro me mate.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Ya sabemos lo que siente, Shikamaru, ahora hay que ver cómo avanzará la historia. Kankuro vendrá de visita, esperemos que no sea una molestia para la pareja XD.**

 **Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos.** **Recuerden siempre que los reviews motivan al escritor.**

 **Nos vemos en mi próxima actualización. Quiero actualizar "Lo que siempre nos unirá", pero quizás vuelva a actualizar está misma historia, o ta vez presente otro fic jajjajaja, aún no lo tengo claro.**

 **Que tengan una linda semana. Les mando un fuerte abrazo.**


	6. Mi molesto hermano

**Hola guapas y guapos, gracias por entrar aquí. Hoy les traigo el capítulo 6 de un fic que suelo dejar abandonado, pero me defenderé, ya que cuando lo he hecho, es porque han llegado otras ideas a mi mente, las cuales siempre he publicado, sorry.**

 **.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias, a las que dejan reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita, y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, gracias totales.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a las bellas personas que me dejaron un review en mi última actualización: Mel-Nara de Hatake, Karma3985, Roronoa Saki, MarFer Hatake, Nara Paulina, ANABELLITA N, Lirio-Shikatema y fiorelaa91. Gracias por comentar, les mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Sin arrepentimientos**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6.- Mi molesto hermano.**

 **.**

Eran las siete de la tarde, y hace más media hora que mi hermano mediano había llegado a Konoha. Me sentía feliz; extrañaba demasiado a ese idiota, todas sus pesadeces y sus estúpidas bromas. Había llegado al aeropuerto cerca de las seis con quince de la tarde, y yo como buena hermana, lo pase a recoger.

—Oye Kankuro, corta esa llamada —le dije molesta, mirándolo de reojo —, llevas casi veinte minutos hablando y no hemos podido conversar nada.

—Cálmate hermanita, ya termino —respondió en un tono divertido.

Bufé, y seguí conduciendo.

Luego de diez minutos de haberle llamado la atención, éste cortó la llamada.

—Listo, hermanita — espetó con ironía.

—Hasta que terminaste —acoté molesta, mirándolo de reojo.

—Temari, tú sabes que soy un hombre muy solicitado por la féminas— fanfarroneó, esbozando una estúpida sonrisa—, tengo mucho pedido a nivel local, nacional e incluso internacional.

—Eres un pasado a mierda, Kankuro —me burlé de él —, te crees todo un galán y no te alcanza ni para galán de cuarta.

—Temari, no me trates así, soy tu hermano preferido —espetó, haciéndose el ofendido—. Oye, cambiando de tema, ¿cuánto falta para llegar?

—¿Y por qué tan apurado?, ¿acaso ya programaste una cita? —inquirí entre molesta y curiosa, deteniéndome en un semáforo.

—No, hermanita, sólo tengo hambre —acotó con seriedad, girando su rostro hacia mí—. Supongo que tienes el refrigerador abastecido, porque no quiero estar más de media hora en la fila de un supermercado, por lo menos, no hoy.

—Tú no cambias, Kankuro —suspiré y seguí conduciendo—. Ya casi llegamos.

.

.

.

Una vez que llegamos al apartamento, le dije a Kankuro que se instalara en la habitación de invitados, mientras yo me cambiaba de ropa.

Salí de mi habitación y me lo topé.

—Cuando dijiste que ibas a venir a verme, pensé que sería para el próximo mes—, inquirí mientras él cerraba la puerta de su dormitorio.

—Cuando yo digo que voy hacer algo, lo hago inmediatamente, hermanita —respondió, caminando en dirección a la cocina—, no dejo para mañana, lo que puedo hacer hoy.

—Sí, ya me di cuenta —acoté, yendo detrás de él —. Oye, ¿y qué cuenta Gaara?

—Nada en especial, sigue tan trabajólico como siempre —espetó, a su vez que abrió el refrigerador—, no sale casi nunca de la oficina. Aunque últimamente, lo he visto muy cercano a una chica nueva que trabaja en recursos humanos.

—Me alegro por él —saqué unos vasos para que mi hermano, los llenara con juego—. Gaara es el único que se ha dedicado en cuerpo y alma, a velar por el buen funcionamiento de la empresa que nos dejó nuestro padre. Tú con suerte vas a trabajar.

—Oye, hago lo que puedo —rechistó mientras llenaba los vasos—. Aunque tú tampoco debieses recriminarme, nunca quisiste trabajar allí.

—Tú sabes, que lo que yo estudié no lo puedo aplicarlo en la empresa —tomé mi vaso y le di un sorbo—. Es una empresa intermediaria en lo que respecta a la cadena de distribución.

—Lo sé, hermanita. Estás haciendo lo que te gusta hacer; nuestro padre estaría muy orgulloso —sonrió con un deje de nostalgia—. Pero no nos coloquemos melancólicos, ¿qué es de tu vida?, ¿cómo te ha ido?, no te preguntó por el trabajo, porque sé que te ha ido de maravilla.

—Estoy bien, no me puedo quejar —señalé desinteresadamente.

—No seas tan modesta, hermanita, y cuéntame la verdad —espetó, luego de beber unos cuantos tragos de su vaso—, ¿quién es el susodicho que ha acaparado tu atención? Nos has ido a Suna en casi en dos meses.

No pude evitar sonreír, se notaba que era mi hermano, y lo mucho que me conocía.

—Con esa sonrisa te delataste, vamos dime quién es, ¿lo conozco? —espetó con interés, mientras sonreía.

—Sí, lo conoces.

Kankuro puso cara de pensativo, y luego volvió a sonreír.

—No me digas que volviste con el vago del Nara.

Sonreí sutilmente, y asentí.

—Me alegro por ti, hermanita —espetó contento, como aprobando la relación—. Nara es un gran tipo, algo holgazán, pero eso es un detalle.

—Sabes, Kankuro —acoté seriamente —, ahora, Shikamaru tiene otro detalle.

Mi hermano me miró extrañado, y arqueó una ceja.

—Por la forma que lo dices, debe ser un gran detalle—señaló con seriedad, dejando el vaso de jugo sobre el mueble de cocina— ¡No me digas que está casado!

Sus ojos me miraban expectantes.

—Bueno, digamos que casado no está —le expliqué, bajando el perfil al asunto —, pero tiene una novia.

Kankuro puso su semblante serio, y luego prosiguió.

—¿Y tú eres la otra?

—Pues…, sí.

Un silencio sepulcral se produjo en la cocina, lo cual me caló hasta los huesos.

—Ayyy hermanita, tanto que me criticaste en la preparatoria, cuando yo era novio de Yukata y también andaba con Sari, por nombrarte uno de mis tantos casos —espetó divertido, relajando el ambiente.

—No es lo mismo —le refuté, dejando mi vaso sobre el mueble—, porque ellas eran grandes amigas.

—Bueno, eso pasó hace tiempo —acotó, restándole importancia a mis dichos. — Ahora, cuéntame, ¿quién es la novia de Nara?, ¿la conozco?

La intriga se reflejaba en su rostro.

—Yamanaka —le solté sin tapujos.

—Hey, yo siempre te dije que ella estaba loca por él, y tú me decías que no, que sólo tenían una bonita amistad —alegó, y enseguida abrió el refrigerador para sacar dos latas de cerveza.

—Tienes razón, creo que por eso no me extraño verlos juntos en el cumpleaños de TenTen —acoté, recibiéndole una cerveza.

—¿Y ahí fue dónde te lo volviste a agarrar? —señaló como si nada, mientras abría su lata, para luego ingerir unos sorbos de la amarga bebida.

—¡Kankuro!, no me preguntes detalles —espeté, incómoda.

—¡Ya sé!, fue a la salida de la fiesta —continuó atacándome con una sonrisa en los labios, y mirándome con malicia—. Apuesto que te lo trajiste para acá. —No me mientas Temari, porque te acabas de poner roja, jajajaja

Hablar de ese tipo de cosas con Kankuro, siempre había sido bochornoso para mí.

—¡Ya basta, Kankuro!, no seas intruso —odiaba que hiciera eso, pero era parte de su esencia.

—Pero, Temari, si me estás revelando tu secreto, me lo tienes que contar completo —continuó presionándome. Mi hermano sabía que si insistía, algo me podía sonsacar.

—¡No me lo traje!, ¡él me siguió!, ¡estás contento! —chillé de sopetón, y enseguida me puse seria. —Bueno, en resumen, desde ese día estamos juntos —señalé, y enseguida bebí de mi cerveza, esperando la réplica de Kankuro.

—¿Y ni te arrugas en decírmelo? —espetó con sorna, y el rostro radiante—, eres una descarada, tal como yo. Eres digna hija de Sabaku no Rasa, jajajajaja. Si no andamos con dos personas a la vez, o somos el amante exclusivo de alguien, no somos nosotros. Es algo que llevamos en la sangre.

—No digas eso, no es algo de lo que me deba jactar.

—Pero, dime la verdad, Temari, no es genial sentir esa adrenalina de andar haciendo algo indebido, sin que sepa el resto —acotó, escudriñándome con la mirada.

—Bueno, debo reconocer que es excitante.

—Así, me gusta que hables Temari, sin titubeos —alardeó, alzando la lata de cervezas en señal de brindis—, a los Sabaku nos gusta el peligro. Los restos de nuestro padre deben estar revolcándose de felicidad en el cementerio, ya que su primogénita salió tal como él, hija de tigre jajajaja.

—Ya deja de alardear y ayúdame a preparar los sándwiches —dejé mi cerveza sobre el mueble, y saqué una bolsa de pan del cajón.

Kankuro abrió el refrigerador, e inspección detenidamente lo que había adentro.

—¡Compraste carne y queso!, sin duda, eres la mejor —acotó alegre, sacando los productos.

—Sé cómo llenar tu estomago Kankuro, por algo soy tu hermana —sonreí con suficiencia, recibiéndoles las cosas.

—Oye, hermanita ¿y cuándo Nara vendrá por estos lados?, ¿hoy?

—No, hoy no, pero mañana vendrá en la tarde, ya que es viernes —espeté relajadamente, mientras lavaba la carne, para luego, aliñarla. Sin embargo, recordé que debía decirle un par de cosas a mi hermano—. Kankuro, para mañana te pediré dos cosas: uno, no le digas ninguna estupidez a Shikamaru; y dos, quiero que cuando él llegué, tú lo saludes, y desaparezcas de aquí.

—¿¡Queeeé!?

—Lo que escuchaste, necesito privacidad.

—Oye, Temari, si necesitas un lugar donde hacer tus cochinadas, tienes tu habitación; yo no te molestaré, a menos que sean muy escándalos o efusivos.

Miré hacia el techo y suspiré. Comencé a contar mentalmente hasta diez.

—Okey, ya entendí —acotó resignado, mientras terminaba de beber su cerveza—. Llamaré a Inuzuka para programar una junta.

De seguro mi semblante debió haberlo asustado.

.

.

.

Una vez preparados los sándwich, nos sentamos a comer en el comedor.

—Sabes, Temari, no entiendo como Yamanaca, no se ha dado cuenta que Shikamaru la engaña. Ella no es ninguna tonta, siempre se destacó por ser muy astuta en ese tipo de temas.

—Lo sé, pero según lo que dice Shikamaru, ella está tan obsesionada con su trabajo, que no se da cuenta de nada —acoté, mirando como mi hermano se devoraba el sándwich.

—De todas formas, no me cuadra —espetó con la boca llena, dándole un trago a su cerveza—. Puede que ella esté presente en cada uno de los eventos que organiza, pero el día del evento, no es necesario que se quedé hasta que éste finalice, se supone que hay un grupo humano trabajando junto a ella, a menos que…

—¿A menos qué? —inquirí curiosa, dando en seguida, una mordida a mi sándwich.

—A menos que uno de sus colaboradores sea su amante, y todo el esmero que pone en su trabajo sea sólo una fachada —señaló, sacando otro sándwich y dejándolo en su plato.

—¿Tú crees? —acoté, no muy convencida de sus palabras—, tengo mis dudas.

—Te lo doy firmado, como que me llamo Kankuro. Y como voy a estar como tres semanas por aquí, te lo voy a demostrar.

—¡Tres semanas!

—Por la cara que pusiste, veo que no te gusto la noticia de cuánto durará mi estadía —espetó con seriedad.

—No es eso Kankuro, pero… pero, ¿qué será de Gaara, solo en la empresa? —fingí preocupación por mi otro hermano. No podía decirle que su estancia aquí, de cierto modo, arruinaría mi nido de amor.

—Gaara es más listo que nosotros dos juntos, sabrá arreglárselas solo —señaló, luego de beber un poco de cerveza—. Además, él fue el que me sugirió que te viniese a acompañar un par de semanas.

—Un par de semanas, son dos —puse énfasis en la última palabra.

—No hay mucha diferencia entre dos y tres —espetó con sorna, sonriendo a continuación.

—Lo único que sabes es sacar la vuelta —acoté fastidiada.

—Hey, he trabajado muy duro durante todo el año, necesitaba de unas vacaciones. Además, las mujeres en Konoha necesitan de un galán con mis cualidades —la seguridad de sus palabras me causaron mucha gracia.

—jajajaja, había olvidado que tenía a un hermano rompecorazones.

—No rías Temari, lo que pasa es que tú me ves con ojos de hermana, por eso no puedes ser objetiva.

—Puede que tengas razón —me puse de pie y comencé a recoger las cosas que estaban en la mesa. —Kankuro, enciende la televisión y mira algún programa, yo por mientras iré a lavar todo esto.

—Está bien, Temari —se encaminó hacia el sillón y se sentó a sus anchas. —Aprovecharé mandarle un whatsapp a Inuzuka.

.

.

.

Luego de lavar la loza y limpiar la cocina, me fui a sentar junto a Kankuro, que estaba viendo el noticiero.

—¿alguna noticia importante?

—No, lo mismo de siempre: robos, accidentes, asesinatos, entre otros.

—¿Hablaste con Kiba?

—Sí. Él cree que podrá juntarse conmigo mañana por la noche, ya que su novia tiene un compromiso con su familia o algo así. Mañana nos juntaremos a almorzar, así que ahí me confirmará.

—Entonces, me avisas —espeté con seriedad, mirándolo de reojo.

—Por supuesto, hermanita —sonrió sin dejar de ver el noticiero.

.

.

.

Eran casi las cinco de tarde del día viernes, y Kankuro no me había enviado ningún mensaje. El muy maldito tenía el celular apagado, no había forma de comunicarme con él. Faltaba como cincuenta minutos para que terminara mi jornada laboral, y yo, en lo único que pensaba era en desollarlo vivo.

— _Inhala y exhala, Temari —me dije con los ojos cerrados —. Cuenta hasta diez y vuelve a repetir el ejercicio, tres veces más. Relájate que falta poco para que sean las seis._

Apenas el reloj marcó las seis de la tarde, salí de la oficina como alma que lleva el diablo. _—Ya se las verá conmigo ese imbécil —pensé._

Bajé rápidamente al estacionamiento, me subía a mi automóvil y salí como flecha de ahí.

Había pasado sólo quince minutos desde que salí de la oficina, y ya estaba en el estacionamiento de mi edificio. El regreso a mi hogar lo había hecho en tiempo record, seguro fue porque no respecte ninguna señal de tránsito. Tomé el primer ascensor disponible y marqué el séptimo piso. Apenas abrió la puerta el ascensor, salí como caballo de carrera hacia mi objetivo: Kankuro.

Saqué las llaves de mi cartera y abrí la puerta. Al parecer, Kankuro estaba viendo alguna película de acción, ya que se escuchaban extraños sonidos.

—Debo asumir que no me llamaste, porque no vas a ir a ningún lado —espeté furiosa, mientras me iba acercando al sillón.

—Hola, hermanita, supones bien —respondió, ignorando mi enojo, y sin despegar la vista de la televisión—, ¿para qué te iba a llamar?, si me voy a quedar acá —su tono relajado me sorprendió—. Y a todo esto, ¿a qué hora llegará mi cuñado?

—Como en unos cuarenta minutos más, así que anda armándote un panorama, porque apenas llegue, tú te irás —bramé, arrugando el entrecejo y colocando mis brazos en posición de jarra.

—Cálmate, Temari. Hoy no voy a salir, porque Inuzuka se echó para atrás —giró su rostro, topándose con mis ojos que literalmente destellaban fuego—. Al parecer, todos los hombres que conozco en Konoha, tienen novia, y éstas, los dominan como quieren.

—Me da lo mismo si tienes con quien salir o no; pero de lo que estoy segura, es que hoy sí saldrás —señalé furibunda, acercándome más a él.

—Temari, te juro por Kamisama que tenía pensado salir solo a un bar, ya que ahí, de seguro me iba a encontrar a más de un fémina sin compañía, pero sucedió algo sorprendente, que hizo que todos mis planes cambiarán.

La forma en que me hablo, hizo que mi enfado desapareciera, logrando captar totalmente mi atención.

—¿Qué sucedió? —inquirí curiosa.

—¿No estás viendo? —señaló la pantalla de 62 pulgadas que estaba en la pared —. Es la maratón de Star Wars. Cuando llegué de almorzar con Inuzuka, y encendí la televisión, me encontré que hoy darían estas películas de culto, las siete seguidas, por lo tanto decidí quedarme en casa. Mira la mesa de centro, tengo papas fritas, queso, jamón aceituna, palomitas de maíz y cervezas. Estoy preparado para las catorce horas de acción. ¡Ni a palos me sacarás de aquí!

—¡Eres un maldito, Kankuro! —chillé y me tiré encima de él para golpearlo —, te dije que tenías desaparecer del apartamento.

—Pero, Temari, cálmate, no es tan terrible —espetó, mientras se protegía el rostro con las manos, el muy vanidoso—, si quieres me voy a ver la maratón a mi habitación, cuando termine la segunda parte, ya va en la mitad.

—¡No me calmo! —refunfuñé, mientras le daba golpes de puño por donde le cayeran —, te dije que hoy te quería fuera de aquí; ya te expliqué mi situación.

—Temari tranquilízate, lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es ir a arreglarte —habló como pudo, Kankuro, apuntando el reloj mural—. Mira la hora, Nara debe estar por llegar.

—¡Maldición!, tienes razón —me paré rápidamente y me fui taconeando a mi habitación.

—Arréglate tranquila, hermanita; no te preocupes, yo lo recibo.

.

.

.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaba en mi habitación. Estaba furiosa, por la situación, pero no me iba a dar por vencida, algo se me tenía que ocurrir para sacarlo de aquí.

Caminé hacia el armario para sacar una toalla, y la ropa que me iba a poner. Dejé las cosas sobre la cama, y comencé a desvestirme. Sólo me faltaba sacarme la ropa interior, cuando mi mente se iluminó.

— _TenTen —musité alegre, al nombrar a mi salvadora._

Rápidamente saqué mi móvil de la cartera y le marqué, pero la odiosa voz de la operadora me contestó. La muy desgraciada tenía el celular apagado.

Insistí un par de veces más, pero nada; así que le mandé un par de mensajes vía whatsapp, por si acaso estaba fuera del área de cobertura, pidiéndole auxilio.

— _Kamisama, por favor, has que TenTen vea los mensajes_ — _supliqué mirando hacia techo._

Terminé de desvestirme y me fui a bañar.

.

.

.

 **POV Shikamaru**

Era las siete de la tarde, cuando llegué al apartamento de Temari. Iba a tocar la puerta, pero cierto sonido llamó mi atención. Acerqué mi oído a ésta, y reconocí la banda sonora.

— _Star Wars —susurré, y enseguida sonreí._

Toqué la puerta.

En cosa de segundos, la puerta se abrió.

—¡Cuñado!, ¿cómo estás? —me dio un golpe de mano y luego me la apretó. El típico saludo que nos dábamos en el colegio —, pasa rápido, que estoy viendo una película.

—Star Wars —acoté, sonriendo.

—Reconociste la banda sonora desde afuera —espetó, caminando hacia el sillón.

—Imposible no reconocerla —le dije, mientras lo seguía.

—Toma asiento. ¿Quieres una cerveza?

—Bueno, te acepto una.

—Mi hermana se está arreglando —señaló, caminado hacia la cocina—, así que por mientras seré tu anfitrión. Si quieres comer, sírvete.

—Gracias, Kankuro.

Sabía que me iba a encontrar con Kankuro, pero nunca esperé que fuera tan ameno. Temari me dijo que le había contado lo nuestro, y al parecer tenía razón, no se espantó.

—Toma, Nara —me pasó la cerveza y se sentó—. Estoy viendo la maratón de Star Wars.

—¿Las siete películas de una? —inquirí, después de beber un sorbo de mi cerveza.

—Sí, catorce horas de acción, y recién voy en la parte dos —sacó un puñado de palomitas de maíz, y se las echó a la boca.

—La parte tres es muy buena —comenté, sacando unas cuantas papas fritas.

—Cada parte tiene su encanto —sonrió, sin desviar la mirada de la pantalla.

Kankuro dejó de prestarme atención, así que me acomodé en el sillón para ver una de mis sagas favoritas.

(Fin del POV Shikamaru)

.

.

.

Me estaba secando el cabello, cuando escuché la voz de Shikamaru. Apagué el secador, y tomé mi celular.

— _¡Maldición!, TenTen todavía no ve el mensaje —musité preocupada._

La llamé una vez más, pero nuevamente el celular sonó apagado. Dejé mi móvil en la mesita de noche, y me senté en la cama.

— _No me rendiré. De alguna manera sacaré a Kankuro de aquí —susurré y cerré mis ojos._

A los pocos segundos, me puse de pie y fui al baño a maquillarme.

.

.

.

Salí de mi habitación, y me dirigí a la sala. Ahí estaban los dos con ojos literalmente pegados en la pantalla.

Avancé hasta el sillón.

—Hola Shikamaru —espeté, tratando de llamar su atención.

—Temari, no te escuché llegar —desvió por un momento sus ojos de la pantalla, y me sonrió.

Al ver que no hizo nada más, dejé mi móvil sobre la mesa de centro, y me senté junto a él.

Lo abracé.

El sonido de la película volvió a inundar la sala, y yo no haya que hacer. Nunca me había gustado esa saga, y hoy extrañamente la estaba viendo junto a Shikamaru, y el idiota de mi hermano.

— _Kamisama, por favor, hazme el milagro_ — _pensé mirando el celular._

Y de la nada, éste vibró.

Inmediatamente, solté a Shikamaru, y cogí el celular.

Era TenTen.

Sin perder tiempo, me puse de pie, y me alejé de ese par.

Contesté.

—Hasta que te dignas a devolverme el llamado, ¿por qué te demoraste tanto? —la regañé entre molesta y ansiosa.

—Hola Temari. Lo siento, el móvil se me descargó, y lo cargué sin encenderlo. ¿Qué te pasó?, me enviaste muchos mensajes pidiendo auxilio —espetó con curiosidad.

—Ayyy, TenTen, eres mi salvadora, no tengo a quién más recurrir.

—Dime, para qué soy buena.

—Necesito que me hagas un gran favor.

—No me hables con tantos rodeos y dime de una vez.

—Kankuro está en mi apartamento, y necesito que lo saques de aquí.

Mi amiga no respondió.

—TenTen, ¿estás ahí? …Aló.

—Ayyy, Tema, ¿por qué tengo que ser yo? —se quejó de tal manera que me hizo reír.

—Porque usas falda, por lo tanto, él no podrá negarse — acoté, riéndome.

—¡Vaya! ¡Qué fácil es tu hermano!

—Tú sabes muy bien cómo es él, no te hagas la santurrona.

—Hey, Tema, ¿qué insinúas?, me ofendes.

—No nos saquemos la suerte entre gitanas, TenTen.

—Aaarg… ¡está bien!, dame cinco minutos y lo llamó. Mándame el contacto.

—¿Creí que lo tenías?

—¿Y por qué debería tenerlo?

—No sé… te suena año nuevo en Suna.

—Haré como que no escuché. Ahora te voy a cortar, porque lo voy a llamar.

—Okey, suerte.

Apenas corté la llamada, regresé a la sala como si nada. Me acerqué al sillón donde estaba sentado Shikamaru y apoyé mis brazos en el respaldar.

En cosa de segundos, un sonido llamó mi atención.

—Diablos, ¿quién será? —espetó, Kankuro, mirando la pantalla de su móvil. Por la cara que puso, no conocía el número.

—¿Diga? —preguntó en un tono seco.

No sé qué barbaridad le habrá dicho TenTen, pero su semblante cambió radicalmente.

—Espera, voy a mi habitación, porque la señal en la sala está muy mala—acotó en un tono seductor, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que me sorprendió. Rápidamente se puso de pie y despareció por el pasillo.

Yo estaba más que feliz.

Estiré mis brazos, y rodeé el cuello de Shikamaru desde atrás del sillón.

—Por fin, solos —susurré con mi labios cerca de su cuello.

—¿Y Kankuro?, ¿dónde está? —miró para todos lados sin dar con el objetivo.

—Olvídate de Kankuro, y aprovechemos el rato que se va ausentar —musité comenzando a devorar su cuello.

—Pero… pero faltan quince minutos para que termine…, se perderá el final —espetó apenas, tratando de no perder la concentración en la película.

—Créeme que a él, ya se le olvidó la película —, me separé de su cuello, y caminé deslizando mis manos por el borde del sillón—, y de un momento a otro, a ti también se te olvidará.

Me paré enfrente de él, y lo miré con deseo.

Sus ojos, ya no se enfocaron en la pantalla, sino en mí.

—Creo que yo tampoco veré el final —sonrió con lascivia.

Me acerqué a él con sensualidad, y éste sorpresivamente, me jaló de una mano, haciéndome caer encima de él.

Asaltó mi boca lujuriosamente, y me comenzó a manosear.

No llevábamos ni cinco minutos entre besos y sobajeos, cuando una odiosa voz nos interrumpió.

—¡Wow!, ¡cuánta pasión!

La voz de mi hermano, hizo que Shikamaru me corriera bruscamente hacia un lado. Rápidamente, él se puso de pie, mientras yo quedé sentada sobre el sillón.

—Tranquilo hombre, ya me voy —sonrió burlesco, Kankuro—. El apartamento queda a su libre disposición, pueden hacer las cochinadas que se les antojen. —Hermanita no me esperes despierta, porque no sé si llegaré a dormir —espetó de manera irónica, abriendo la puerta de salida. Sin embargo, algo lo hizo frenar en seco.

—¿Qué mierda se te quedó ahora? —espeté molesta, frunciendo el ceño.

—Se me quedó la billetera —respondió con falsa inocencia —. Cuñado, ¿me la puedes pasar?, está sobre ese mueble.

Shikamaru caminó con parsimonia, hacia el mueble que Kankuro le señalo. Tomó la billetera, sin apuro, y se la entregó en sus manos.

—Gracias, cuñadito, nos vemos. Que la fuerza te acompañé —se despidió con sorna, tocando su hombro, y enseguida cerró la puerta.

—Adiós, Kankuro —respondió en un susurro.

A los pocos segundos, Shikamaru giró su cuerpo en sentido contrario, topándose sorpresivamente conmigo.

—Veo que no puedes estar ni un segundo sin mí —musitó con suficiencia, ciñéndome a su cuerpo.

—Sólo vengo a castigarte, por haberme ignorado en un comienzo — susurré cerca de su rostro; y sin decoro, deslicé mi mano derecha posándola sobre su miembro. Lo que hizo que él se estremeciera.

—No seas rencorosa, mujer —su tono lascivo, encendió mis más bajos instintos, lo que hizo que mi mano que estaba sobre su erección, se aventurara a desabrochar tanto el cinturón como el botón del pantalón—, fue mi fanático interno, el que no te prestó atención hace un rato atrás, pero si tú quieres, te lo puedo compensar con creces.

Al terminar su frase, metió su mano libre por debajo de mi vestido, y pellizcó una de mis nalgas.

—Igual mereces una tortura por perverso —musité sobre su boca, mordiendo su labio inferior; a su vez que mi mano bajó el cierre de su pantalón.

—Está bien, mujer…, le pondré… el pecho a las balas —susurró con dificultad, al sentir mi mano envolver su prominente miembro, y en seguida atrapó mi boca en un ferviente beso.

Enredé mi lengua con la suya, y comencé avanzar con él hasta la pared. Me había cedido el control, así que podía hacer y deshacer.

Continué besándolo con pasión, mientras mi mano lo masturbaba con ahínco. En respuesta, él me apretujaba el trasero con fervor, sin dejar de saborear mi ansiosa boca.

Pocos segundos estuvimos así, ya que corté el beso de forma intencional. Desabotoné velozmente su camisa, y deslicé mi boca por su cuello hasta llegar a su bien formado torso, el cual succioné y la lamí con frenesí.

¡Por Kami!, ¡cómo no me iba a gustar este hombre!, si tenía todo tan duro, y el muy vago no ejercitaba nunca ni un solo músculo.

No quise seguir buscándole peras al olmo, así que seguí con mi tarea de degustar su exquisita piel. Su aroma tan varonil me incitaba a llegar rápidamente a la meta, y tomar mi premio de una sola vez.

Sin perder más tiempo, me arrodillé enfrente de él. Bajé su pantalón lo justo y necesario, y deslicé la tela de su ropa interior, dejando expuesto ese suculento bocado.

Mis ojos brillaron extasiados. ¡Por Kami!, ¡cómo lo había extrañado!, y siguiendo mis más bajos instintos, me lo zampé sin reparo.

Sentí como él se estremeció al momento que lo engullí, e instintivamente llevó sus manos sobre mi cabeza y me tomó firme del cabello.

Cada vez que deslizaba mi boca a lo largo de su erección, emitía uno que otro gruñido. Sabía cómo le gustaba que se lo succionara, así que le puse más ahínco y más pasión a mi grata labor.

—Ayyy, mujer…, lo chupas tan rico.

Sus jadeos comenzaron a aumentar, instándome a incrementar la velocidad de mis succionadas. A los pocos segundos, esto lo desesperó, por lo que me vi obligada a seguir el ritmo que él marcó, ya que empezó a mover mi cabeza de forma frenética. Ascendí y descendí mi boca velozmente por ese turgente pedazo de carne, siguiendo el vaivén que él hacía con mi cabeza. Quería que lo engullera todo, por eso me presionaba tanto ésta.

—Comételo completo, mujer…, es tuyo.

Sentí, como de repente, todo su cuerpo se tensó. Sus jadeos y gruñidos se intensificaron, lo que significaba que estaba a pocos segundos de alcanzar su orgasmo. Lo chupé unas cuantas veces más, y Shikamaru colapsó; vertiendo enseguida su esencia dentro de mi boca, la cual me tuve que tragar.

Su cuerpo se relajó.

Al sentir que dejó de presionar mi cabeza, saqué mi boca su miembro y alcé mi rostro.

—¿Te gustó Shika-kun? —lo miré con picardía, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

—Me encanta como lo chupas, mujer —musitó con lujuria, tomando mis manos para ayudar a levantarme.

—Y a mí me encanta tenerlo en la boca —espeté, alcanzando otra vez sus labios.

—Eres muy caliente, mujer —susurró sobre mi boca—. ¿Por qué mejor no continuamos esto en otro lado?

—¿Por qué mejor no seguimos en la sala?, Kankuro no está.

—¿Por eso querías que se fuera?

—Estaba estorbando —respondí, y luego mordí su labio—; y a mí me gusta usar todo mi apartamento en estos menesteres.

—¿Y con quién salió? —inquirió curioso, comenzando otra vez a sobajearme el trasero—. Se veía muy entusiasmado.

—Con TenTen —sonreí con malicia—. La llamé para que me hiciera el favor de sacarlo de aquí.

—Que buena amiga es.

—Es la mejor.

Nos miramos con complicidad, y luego sonreímos.

—¿Y nosotros en qué estábamos? —podía ver la lujuria en sus ojos, mientras avanzaba conmigo hacia el comedor.

—En que íbamos a usar todo el apartamento para hacer nuestras cochinadas —respondí con frenesí, al chocar con la mesa.

—Entonces comenzáremos por acá —susurró, girándome y bajándome las bragas con rapidez.

Completamente prendida, eché mi cuerpo hacia adelante, y me acomodé, apoyando mis manos en borde de la mesa.

Shikamaru, sin perder el tiempo, bajó por completo su pantalón y la ropa interior. Me sacó el vestido y desabrochó mi sujetador.

—Prepárate, mujer, porque te voy a follar duro toda la noche —su tono lascivo, me calentó a mil. ¡Cómo deseaba ya tenerlo adentro!

Corroboró con su mano lo húmeda que estaba, y luego me tomó firme por las caderas. Situó su hinchado miembro en la entrada de ardiente cavidad, y sin miramiento alguno, se hundió en mí de un sólo golpe.

Di un respingo ante tamaña intromisión, sin embargo, el placer que me provocaba era mayor, así que me dejé llevar por los fuertes embates que comenzó a propinarme mi hombre.

Sí, porque en este momento era mío, mío y de nadie más.

Me aferré con fuerza al borde de la mesa mientras recibía cada una de sus placenteras embestidas. Sentía como su erección se deslizaba sin dificultad, por mi mojada cavidad. Lo hacía de forma certera y profunda, llegando a tocar ciertos puntos que me hacían delirar.

—Ayyy, Shika —gemí obnubilada por las exquisitas sensaciones que sus estocadas me provocaban.

Mientras continuaba con su labor, guió una de sus manos hasta mis senos, los cuales sobajeó y pellizcó con desenfreno.

—Ayyy, Shika —volvía a gemir extasiada por sus placenteras atenciones.

De un momento a otro, aceleró el ritmo de sus arremetidas. Me penetraba con arrebato, como un loco desaforado.

Mis gemidos y jadeos se multiplicaron, ¡cómo no!, si ese hombre me embestía de forma tan brutal. Apreté fuerte mis dientes, y me aferré con más fuerza al borde de la mesa, necesitaba de alguna manera, resistir estoicamente sus duras arremetidas.

Volvió a incrementar el ritmo de sus estocadas, lo que me extasió de forma desmesurada. Su vaivén frenético produjo una fricción tan exquisita, que mi cuerpo, en pocos segundos, hizo un corto circuito.

—Ayyy, Kamisama.

Me estremecí bruscamente, tocando literalmente el cielo. Había alcanzado un delicioso orgasmo, al mismo tiempo que él esparció su tibia esencia dentro mi sinuosa cavidad.

Había sido una exquisita contienda, la primera de la noche, que acababa de comenzar.

— _Gracias Tenten, por llevarte al odioso de mi hermano._

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos.** **Recuerden que los reviews siempre son motivadores.**

 **Nota: Este capítulo fue mucho más largo (casi seis mil palabras), ya que originalmente iban a ser dos. Espero compensar con esto, el tiempo de espera. En el próximo capítulo detallaré lo que sucedió en la salida de Kankuro y TenTen.**

 **El próximo fin de semana no publicaré nada, ya que no estaré en la ciudad. Para el sub siguiente, supongo que subiré el capítulo final de Problemática rivalidad profesional.**

 **Disculpen las posibles faltas de ortografías, apenas tenga tiempo las corregiré.**

 **Que tengan un buen domingo, y una mejor semana. Saludos.**


	7. Una candente noche y un exquisito desper

**Hola guapas y guapos, gracias por entrar aquí. Hoy les traigo el capítulo 7 de un fic que suelo dejar abandonado, siento mucho no poder desarrollarlo más rápido, ya que cuando me llegan otra ideas a la mente, no puedo dejarlas de lado.**

 **.**

 **Como siempre quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen mis historias, a las que dejan reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita, y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, gracias totales.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a las lindas personas que me dejaron un review en mi último One-shot: Yi Jie-san, Velmon, Dinosauce99, Shirae, Roronoa Saki, MarFer Hatake y ANABELITA N. Gracias por comentar, les mando un beso y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **.**

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Si no les gusta el Kankuten, no lo lean jajajaja, ya que hay lemon.**

 **Hice un lemon Shikatema diferente, digamos algo más… dark jajajaja. Si quieren salvar sus almas, no lo lean; sino, estoy segura que nos veremos en el infierno por pervertidos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Sin arrepentimientos**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7.- Una candente noche y un exquisito despertar**

 **.**

 **POV Kankuro.**

 **.**

Estaba con los ojos literalmente pegados en la pantalla, cuando de repente el sonido de celular me desconcentró.

—¡Diablos!, ¿quién será? —espeté mirando la pantalla de mi móvil. Era un número que no tenía registrado, sin embargo, decidí contestar en caso que fuera algo importante.

—¿Diga? —pregunté secamente. No podía ser más simpático, ya que estaban interrumpiendo unas de mis sagas favoritas.

—Pe-perdón por interrumpirlo, Kankuro-sama, sólo lo llamaba para disculparme por haberme comportado tan mal la última vez que lo vi —ese tono infantil que usó me prendió, ella sabía muy bien como encender mi libido. La muy condenada aparecía hoy como si nada, después de casi cinco meses de perderle el rastro, pero ¿quién era yo para reprocharle sus actos?

Nadie.

Tenía la intuición que en esta visita a Konoha, tarde o temprano, me la iba a topar. Mal que mal, era la mejor amiga de mi hermana.

—Espera, voy a mi habitación, porque la señal en la sala está muy mala —acoté de la forma más seductora posible. Tenía que demostrarle que mi toque, durante estos cinco meses sin vernos, no había cambiado.

Rápidamente me puse de pie, y me encaminé rumbo a mi habitación. Entré en ésta, y cerré la puerta. Avancé hasta mi cama y me tiré sobre del colchón.

—Tenten-chan dichosos mis oídos de escuchar tu melodiosa voz —sonreí con malicia y proseguí—. Tú sabes que no soy rencoroso, incluso no sé por qué te disculpas tanto —mentí descaradamente—. Dime, ¿para que soy bueno?

No pude evitar sonreír, al decir esa última frase.

—Ya dejémonos de estupideces, Kankuro, por qué mejor no levantas tu perezoso trasero de la cama, te arreglas y sales del apartamento —el encanto infantil de voz se esfumó, mostrando como siempre su verdadera personalidad —. Te pasaré a buscar dentro de quince minutos.

—¿Cómo diablos sabes que estoy acostado? —repliqué curioso. Esta mujer, al parecer, era una bruja al igual que mi hermana.

—Te conozco Kankuro, así que mejor prepárate —volvió a cambiar el tono de su voz a uno más pecaminoso—, porque dudo que esta noche quedes vivo.

—Jajajaja, no me provoques, Tenten, porque la terminará pidiendo agua serás tú —respondí con suficiencia

—Eso está por verse, galán de pacotilla —espetó con sorna. —Salgo en cinco minutos, nos vemos.

Se despidió y cortó la llamada.

Dejé mi móvil sobre la mesa de noche, y me senté en la cama.

— _Esa llamada no fue mera casualidad, aquí está metida la mano de mi hermana_ —susurré sonriendo al final —. _Te felicito Temari, lograste sacarme del apartamento._

Rápidamente me puse de pie, y me fui a bañar.

.

.

.

Una vez que salí del baño, me vestí y acicalé velozmente, para luego salir de la habitación. Caminé sigilosamente desde el pasillo a la sala, cosa de no interrumpir a mi hermana que seguramente se estaba comiendo a mi cuñado en el sillón, conclusión a la que había llegado, luego de escuchar extraños ruidos al pasar por ahí. Estaba llegando a la puerta principal, cuando recordé que no llevaba mi billetera.

— _La dejé sobre el mueble que está cerca del sillón._

Tragué duro.

No me quedó otra que acercarme.

—¡Wow!, ¡cuánta pasión! —no pude evitar gritar al ver a mi hermana tan cachonda, menos mal que estaba con ropa.

Mi cuñado rápidamente se sacó a mi hermana de encima, y la corrió bruscamente hacia al lado. Sin perder tiempo, éste se puso de pie.

No pude evitar reírme por la situación.

—Tranquilo hombre, ya me voy —espeté burlesco, mirando a Shikamaru—. El apartamento queda a su libre disposición, pueden hacer las cochinadas que se les antojen.

Esto último lo dije mirando a mi hermana, la cual me miró de forma asesina. Por instinto de sobrevivencia, retrocedí hacia la puerta principal.

—Hermanita no me esperes despierta, porque no sé si llegaré a dormir —acoté irónicamente, girando el pomo de la puerta. Sin embargo, no pude avanzar, ya que recordé que no llevaba mi billetera.

Giré mi cuerpo en dirección a la sala.

—¿Qué mierda se te quedó ahora? —chilló molesta, Temari.

Si las miradas mataran, seguramente ya estaría tirado en el piso.

—Se me quedó la billetera —le respondí con falsa inocencia. Obviamente, yo ni tonto la iría a buscar.

Miré a Shikamaru con mirada suplicante, tal como los perros miran a sus amos.

—Cuñado, ¿me la puedes pasar?, está sobre ese mueble —acoté, señalándole donde estaba mi billetera. Éste sin prisa caminó hacia el mueble que le señalé, tomó la billetera, y se acercó a mí para entregármela.

—Gracias, cuñadito, nos vemos, —me despedí con sorna, tocando su hombro—, que la fuerza te acompañé. Eso era lo único que le podía desear, ya que mi hermana seguramente le iba a succionar toda su energía, y otras cosas más.

No esperé su respuesta, y enseguida, cerré la puerta.

.

.

.

Quince minutos justos habían pasado, cuando salí del edificio. Caminé unos cuantos metros, saliendo complemente del recinto.

Me detuve en la acera.

No alcancé estar más de dos minutos parado ahí, cuando un automóvil color gris se detuvo en frente de mí.

La ventana lateral descendió.

—Sube idiota _—_ acotó como siempre, la mujer que no veía hace meses.

—Me encanta que seas tan dulce, cariño _—_ espeté sardónicamente, y me subí al vehículo.

Ella aceleró de inmediato, y rápidamente desaparecimos del sector.

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Tenten, no pensé que fueras tú la me buscaría primero _—_ acoté sin mirarla, sabía que esa frase la molestaría.

—Jajajaja, tú crees que a mí me nació ir a buscarte _—_ replicó con sorna, deteniéndose justo en un semáforo. Giró su rostro hacia a mí _—._ Sólo le estoy haciendo un favor a tu hermana.

No pude evitar, voltear mi rostro hacia ella.

—¡Cómo siempre tan sacrificada!, ¡Santa Tenten de Konoha!—le respondí con la misma ironía que utilizó ella —. Deberían construirte un altar por tus buenas obras.

No pudo aguantar la risa. Miró hacia el asfalto, y volvió a acelerar.

—Dime, ¿a dónde quieres ir? —inquirió al momento de doblar hacia la avenida principal.

—¿A dónde me quieres llevar? —contraataqué divertido—. Te recuerdo que la idea de salir no fue mía.

—Podemos ir a un Pub a beber algo, y luego podríamos ir a bailar —espetó seria, sin mirarme.

Analicé su propuesta.

—¿Alguna otra idea? —inquirí con la misma seriedad con la que ella me respondió.

—¿Qué sugieres, campeón? —espetó en un tono pecaminoso, provocando inmediatamente que mi miembro se endureciera.

—Ir a tu apartamento, para así follarte duro y parejo —espeté seductoramente, acariciándole el muslo.

En cosa de segundos, viró el vehículo bruscamente en forma de U, y aceleró la marcha.

No cabía duda que mi idea le había encantado.

.

.

.

Como pudo Tenten abrió la puerta del apartamento, ya que yo, con suerte, la dejaba moverse. La tenía cubierta con mis brazos, y la manoseaba descaradamente por todos lados.

—Tú no cambias, te gusta dar espectáculos gratis a los vecinos —espetó avanzando torpemente por la sala—. Me terminarán echando del edificio por inmoral.

Encendió el interruptor de la luz.

—Me interesa un rábano lo que digan tus vecinos —acoté lascivo, metiendo mis manos por debajo de su falda, para luego agarrarle con mis dedos el elástico de su pequeña braga—, lo único que quiero ahora es sacarte esto, y metértelo ya.

Ella alzó su rostro y me miró con éxtasis.

—Me encanta cuando hablas así, me calientas tanto —su tono libidinoso, endureció aún más mi miembro.

—Cariño, tú con todo te calientas —le susurré lascivamente mientras besaba su cuello—, por eso me encanta estar así contigo, porque eres igual que yo.

Inmediatamente mis dedos bajaron su ropa interior hasta más abajo de sus rodillas. Ella por inercia levantó sus piernas, una a una, y la prenda cayó al piso.

Guió sus manos sobre mi cinturón, el cual desabrochó como toda una experta, para luego continuar con el pantalón.

Sacó mi billetera del bolsillo trasero.

—Kankuro-sama… entonces me va dar duro contra el muro —musitó la muy condenada en ese tono infantil que tanto me calienta, sacando de mi billetera un preservativo, el cual enseguida me pasó.

Rompí con los dientes el envase del látex.

—Sí, Tenten-chan, ese será tu castigo por alejarte tantos meses de tu mentor —acoté de forma ronca y pecaminosa, colocándome rápidamente el condón.

La empujé con mi cuerpo hasta la pared más cercana, y una vez que ella chocó contra ésta, comencé a succionarle extasiado su lóbulo derecho, a su vez, que mis dedos ávidamente desabrochaban los botones de su falda.

La prenda cayó al piso.

A continuación, le saqué la blusa, para luego desabrochar el sostén de encajes que cubría sus deliciosos senos.

Los amasé y se los pellizqué.

Ella no se quedó atrás, y como pudo, terminó de bajarme el pantalón y la ropa interior hasta cierta altura, continuando yo con el resto. Me desabotonó rápidamente la camisa, y enseguida me la quitó.

Al tenerla sin ninguna prenda encima, la empotré contra la pared.

—Así te quería tener Tenten-chan —susurré con lascivia, restregando mi dura erección sobre su vulva —, como Kami te echo al mundo.

Lamí los pliegues de su oreja izquierda, mientras mis dedos seguían jugando con sus pezones.

—Por favor, Kankuro-sama, no sea tan severo conmigo —rogó en un tono de niña chiquita, que hizo que mi falo se endureciera aún más —, le juro que para próxima vez llevaré puesto mi uniforme escolar.

Debía reconocer que el juego del sensei y de la alumna, me encantaba.

—Demasiado tarde, Tenten-chan —acoté extasiado, alzándola por los glúteos y apegando contra la pared —, tu castigo está por comenzar.

Ella no opuso resistencia, e inmediatamente rodeó mi cintura con sus largas piernas. Sintió mi demanda hacer presión en su femineidad, lo que la hizo gemir por inercia.

Me miró con lujuria.

—Kankuro-sama, lo tiene tan duro —susurró con voz infantil.

Ese tono inocente que utilizó, me encendió, y me instó a hundirme en ella de golpe.

—¡Ahhh… qué rico! —gimió al sentir mi duro miembro abrirse paso por sus húmedas paredes.

—Hasta el fondo, tal como te gusta a ti, pequeña desvergonzada —musité de forma lujuriosa, y luego le mordí la boca. Saqué mi erección casi por completo de su ardiente guarida, y volví a enterrarme fuertemente en ella, comenzando enseguida un rápido vaivén de caderas que con prontitud la hizo perder el juicio.

—Sí, sí, sí… Sígueme follando duro, Kankuro-sama —acotó con la respiración acelerada, enterrándome sus uñas en mi espalda. Estaba tan mojada y caliente la condenada, que mi hinchado miembro entraba y salía de su interior como si nada—. Castígame para ver si alguna vez aprendo.

Cada palabra que salía de su boca me calentaba una enormidad, por lo que instintivamente aceleré el ritmo de mis estocadas, logrando que sus gemidos se incrementaran, y a la vez, se hicieran más audibles.

—¡Ayyy… me encanta!

—Eres muy porfiada Tenten-chan, nunca aprenderás —espeté completamente extasiado, mientras la seguía embistiendo bruscamente contra la pared—. Te gusta que siempre te esté dando duro y parejo, aunque debo reconocer que no tengo problema en corregirte.

Hundí mi rostro en el valle de sus senos, mientras continuaba ingresando y saliendo de su sinuosa cavidad.

Atrapé uno de sus pezones.

—¡Ayyy Kami! —gimió con frenesí. Parecía que la estaba torturando, aunque era una tortura placentera y pecaminosa que ella solita se había buscado.

Me excitó.

Solté su pezón, y apreté fuerte los dientes, intensificando nuevamente el ritmo de mis arremetidas.

La fricción que produje con mis frenéticos movimientos, rápidamente nos hizo delirar. Ella gimió extasiada, y yo no me quedé atrás.

—Más fuerte, Kankuro-sama —gimió con frenesí, aferrada fuertemente a mis cabellos.

—Como siempre tan caliente, Tenten-chan —susurré jadeante antes de succionarle bruscamente el cuello.

El éxtasis seguía aumentando, seguramente, estábamos cerca de acabar este asalto.

La embestí desaforadamente una, dos, tres y cuatro veces, hasta que su cuerpo se estremeció. Sus húmedas paredes se contrajeron de forma exquisita alrededor de mi duro miembro, provocando una punzada fuerte en mi bajo vientre que hizo que rápidamente me corriera.

Apoyé todo el peso de mi cuerpo sobre ella. Necesitaba normalizar mis latidos cardiacos al igual que la respiración.

—Este polvo estuvo genial —acoté aún con voz entre cortada, varios segundos después de acabar. Poco a poco saqué mi miembro de su interior, y la bajé al piso.

—No estuvo tan mal —espetó de forma despectiva, arreglándose el cabello.

Me sequé el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

—Jajajajaja, seguro que «el cara bonita de tu ex novio» era más caliente que yo —señalé con sorna, mirándola fijamente—. No me puedes comparar con él, ya que yo provengo del candente desierto de Suna.

Sonreí al final, y me saqué el preservativo.

—No hablemos de personas que no están presente, y que no pueden defenderse —me respondió con seriedad, aunque yo no se la creí.

—¿Y tú como su ex novia ni siquiera lo vas a defender? ¿Entonces no sólo era un cubo de hielo por fuera? —continué fastidiándola.

—Kankuro, yo no sé cuál es tu afán de molestarme siempre con él, si mi noviazgo con él acabó hace casi un año.

—Porque desde siempre yo fui tu pañuelo de lágrimas querida.

—Jajajajaja, eso no te da derecho a nada, cariño —su semblante serio cambió a uno más divertido.

—Bueno siempre estaré agradecido del Hyuga por el quiebre que tuvieron hace más de dos años, ya que por esa razón, Temari te invitó a pasar el Año Nuevo en Suna.

Ella sonrió, y giró su cuerpo en dirección a la cocina.

—Ahí fue cuando cambié la percepción que tenía sobre ti, ya que para mí, tú siempre habías sido un payaso mujeriego —giró su rostro hacia atrás y me miró burlesca—, pero desde ese momento te convertiste en el payaso mujeriego que me empecé a comer.

—Te faltó simpático y encantador —acoté con sorna, acercándome a ella.

Ella volteó el rostro hacia el frente y comenzó a avanzar.

—Jajajaja, idiota.

—No puedes negar que ese Año Nuevo lo pasaste bien —espeté caminando detrás de ella.

Ingresamos a la cocina. Me acerqué al basurero y boté el condón.

—Estuve ebria los tres días que estuve allí —abrió el refrigerador, y sacó un par de cervezas.

Me pasó una.

—Eso es un detalle, yo esa semana nunca estuve sobrio —abrí la cerveza, y le di un gran sorbo.

—Tú estabas con vacaciones —respondió al cerrar el refrigerador, y giró hacia mí abriendo su cerveza —. Temari, cada vez que puede, me pregunta que pasó exactamente entre nosotros después de la cena de Año Nuevo.

Tomó un trago de la amarga bebida.

—Fuimos a bailar a un antro, o una discoteque como le dices tú, ¿cuál es el problema? —sonreí burlesco sabiendo muy bien a lo que se refería.

Bufó ante mi comentario.

—Eres un idiota, Kankuro, pero me agradas que seas así, haces que mis días sean más divertidos.

—Y tu noches, cariño, no olvides tus noches —sonreí con suficiencia, dándole enseguida, unos tragos a mi cerveza.

Negó con el rostro y me sonrió.

—Vamos al sentarnos al sillón —señaló relajada, caminando hacia la sala —. Mañana no me quedará otra que reconocerle a Temari, lo que siempre quiso escuchar.

—Yo nunca le he dicho nada a mi hermana, he cumplido con nuestro pacto de silencio hasta el final —acoté caminando detrás de ella.

—Creo que llegó el momento de confirmar sus sospechas, lo triste es que tendré que reconocer todas las demás —se sentó en el sillón, volviendo a beber de su cerveza.

—Jajajaja, dile que solamente fue esa vez —le respondí divertido, y luego me senté a su lado.

—No me creerá, sobre todo porque hoy dormirás acá —espetó dejando la lata cerveza en la mesita de centro, para luego dejar caer su espalda en el respaldar.

—¿Me estás invitando a quedarme? —inquirí con falsa curiosidad, mirándola lascivamente.

—Obvio, si tu hermana me pidió un favor tengo que hacerlo completo —acotó de forma seductora, inclinándose sobre mi torso.

—Eres muy sacrificada, Tenten, de seguro ya tienes ganado un lugar en el cielo —estiré mi brazo, como pude, para dejar mi lata de cerveza en la mesa de centro, y enseguida la atraje hacia mí, quedando su cuerpo sobre el mío —, pero antes de volver a hacer cochinadas, quiero hacerte una pregunta.

Ella me miró divertida, seguramente pensaba que le iba hacer una pregunta pecaminosa.

—¿Qué me puedes decir de Ino? —su semblante cambio drásticamente del cielo a la tierra.

Frunció el entrecejo.

—¡No me digas que ahora te gusta esa flacuchenta! —respondió algo molesta, separando su cuerpo del mío.

Yo quedé semi extendido sobre el sillón.

—Acaso estás celosa, cariño —acoté sardónicamente, pero enseguida, me puse serio —. No me malinterpretes, Tenten, sólo te consulto por ella debido a la relación que mi hermana mantiene con Nara.

Ella volvió a sentarse, y me miró con detenimiento.

—Explícate —espetó con curiosidad.

—Iré directo al grano, creo que uno de los colaboradores de Yamanaka es su amante.

La seguridad de mis palabras debió haber llamado su atención, ya que su semblante se tornó serio.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso?

—Porque Yamanaka se queda hasta el final de cada evento que organiza, ¿no se te hace raro que la dueña de la productora se quede hasta el final?

—Bueno, Ino siempre se ha destacado por organizar eventos preocupándose hasta el último detalle, no me extraña que se quede hasta el final.

—¿Descuidando al novio?, perdón Tenten, pero eso no es el estilo de Yamanaka.

—Bueno, al comienzo de su noviazgo, Ino siempre andaba pendiente de cada pisada que daba Shikamaru, pero después que comenzó con su empresa, bajó un poco las revoluciones. Al principio, él la acompañaba en su trabajo, sin embargo, al tiempo, Shikamaru se aburrió de acompañarla, por lo que acordaron que ella se quedaría en los eventos hasta cierta hora, y él después la pasaría a buscar. Aunque ese acuerdo duró sólo un tiempo, ya que…

Tenten quedó pasmada por unos segundos.

—¡Ya qué! —alcé la voz, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

—Ya que de la noche a mañana, Ino decidió que como dueña de la productora era su deber quedarse hasta el final de cada evento —me miró sorprendida, y luego prosiguió —. Desde ese momento, ella bajó notablemente la presión sobre Shikamaru, y eso ocurrió dos semanas antes de mi cumpleaños, es decir, justo cuando volvió Temari a Konoha.

—¿Ves que no tengo un pelo de tonto? —la miré con suficiencia, sonriendo al final.

—Sinceramente, me has sorprendido —espetó impresionada—, pero… ¿cuál es tu plan?, mostrarle a Shikamaru que Ino lo engaña, para que después pueda andar libremente con Temari.

Al terminar su frase, me miró expectante.

—¡Bingo! —acoté divertido—, ya que es una estupidez que esos dos anden escondidos.

—Me gusta la idea, Kankuro, puedes contar conmigo —señaló con convicción. Enseguida, cambio su semblante a uno más lascivo, y se inclinó sensualmente sobre mi torso —. ¿Con cuántos días cuentas para lograr tu propósito?

Me miro pecaminosamente.

—Vine a Konoha por cuatro semanas —acoté de forma seductora.

—Un mes —sonrió de forma libidinosa.

—Eres muy rápida, Tenten, exactamente 31 días.

—Temari se va querer morir —me miró con complicidad.

—Le dije a Temari que me quedaría tres semanas —le respondí comenzando a sobajearle descaradamente los glúteos.

—Bueno, no hay mucha diferencia entre tres y cuatro —susurró con sensualidad, comenzando a frotar su vulva contra mi hombría.

—Le dije al parecido a mi hermana, y ella se molestó —musité en un tono ronco, mordiéndole el labio inferior.

—En su situación, yo también me hubiese molestado —acotó, devolviéndome el mordisco —; pero cambiando de tema, ¿cuál será mi premio por haber acertado a tu plan?

Deslicé mi mano derecha por la cara interna de uno de sus muslos, hasta alcanzar su femineidad.

Al instante, dio un respingo.

—¿Tú que crees, pequeña desvergonzada?

.

.

.

 **POV Temari**

La claridad del día había invadido mi habitación, lentamente comencé abrir los ojos. Tenía algo de flojera, ya que con Shikamaru habíamos estado hasta altas horas de la noche buscando el mejor lugar para hacer el amor. Pese a que probamos varios, no llegamos a consenso, ya que todos tenían su encanto.

Quise girar mi cuerpo para posar mi espalda sobre el colchón, pero no pude, ya que Shikamaru me tenía abrazada por la cintura. Mi espalda estaba apegada a su torso, y una de sus piernas estaba sobre las mías.

Definitivamente, no podía moverme sin despertarlo.

Pasé mis manos por mi rostro, y luego me desperecé. Traté de correr mi cuerpo lentamente para no despertarlo, pero mis esfuerzos fueron en vano, ya que Shikamaru, al sentir que me había separado de él, volvió atraerme por la cintura para apegarme a su pecho.

—Ya debe ser cerca del mediodía, déjame levantarme —hice un esfuerzo por alejarme de él, pero éste volvió a jalarme por la cintura.

—Sigamos durmiendo, mujer —musitó con pereza, apegándome otra vez a su cuerpo.

—Ya dormí suficiente, Shikamaru —espeté tratando de convencerlo—. Tú sabes que no puedo seguir durmiendo después del mediodía.

—No duermas, mujer, simplemente quédate a mi lado —susurró cansinamente cerca de mi nuca, para luego posar su boca sobre mi cuello. Lo besó con suavidad, y lentamente soltó mi cintura.

No me quise levantar, ya que si él me lo pedía de esa forma, era obvio que tampoco seguiría durmiendo.

Sonreí sutilmente.

Deslizó la mano que me tenía, hace un rato atrás, aprisionada, desde mi cadera hasta mi muslo izquierdo. Acarició mi piel con sutileza, mientras sus labios ascendieron por mi cuello hasta succionar el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Me estremecí.

Él conocía muy bien todos mis zonas erógenas, y eso me fascinaba. Moví mi trasero con el fin ubicarlo sobre su miembro, el cual para mi sorpresa, ya estaba erecto.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

Guió su mano hacia la parte posterior mi muslo, y la introdujo entremedio de mis piernas, buscando con sus dedos mi intimidad. Di un respingo cuando las yemas de sus dedos comenzaron a frotar mi clítoris, e instintivamente, empecé a seguir el ritmo su sobajeo.

Me excitó.

Llevaba unos cuantos segundos disfrutando de esa exquisita atención, cuando de pronto deslizó sus dedos hasta mi cavidad. Dos de éstos, rápidamente, los introdujo en mi ardiente hendidura, la cual con el anterior sobajeo, ya estaba más que húmeda. Comenzó a hurgar.

Jadeé.

Siguió moviendo sus dedos repetidas veces, de lado a lado, en forma de gancho y de forma circular, haciendo que me fuese imposible quedarme callada.

Gemí.

Sus movimientos se hicieron más fuertes, y yo rápidamente me tensé. El éxtasis comenzó a embargarme por completo, hasta que de un momento a otro, colapsé.

Me estremecí.

Gemí al instante, y enseguida, me corrí. Había alcanzado un orgasmo exquisito, no pude evitar sonreír.

Mientras regulaba mi respiración, él sacó los dedos de mi interior, untados con mi esencia, y los trasladó hasta mi ano.

Enarqué una ceja.

—Eso no será suficiente para lubricarlo —acoté conociendo muy bien sus perversas intenciones—. No resultará.

—No seas problemática, mujer —insistió, llevando nuevamente sus dedos a mi cavidad, para luego volver al otro orificio, —intentémoslo una vez.

—Que no resultará —volví a repetir. Él sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero no sé por qué en momentos como éste, pensaba con la otra cabeza.

Rápidamente, me escabullí hasta la orilla de la cama.

Chasqueó la lengua.

—Problemática, ¿por qué te gusta hacer todo a tu manera? —espetó con un deje de molestia.

Inmediatamente, contraataqué.

—Porque es a mí a quien le meterás algo que normalmente no se mete por ahí —repliqué con convicción, mirándolo fijamente.

Dulcificó la mirada, y sonrió de lado.

—Tú ganas, problemática.

En un santiamén, se acercó a la mesita de noche, y abrió el cajón.

—Sabor frutilla —me miró divertido —, te gusta sorprenderme, mujer.

Solté una carcajada, y giré mi cuerpo al centro de la cama, volviendo a mi posición inicial: acostada de lado, dándole la espalda. Sin embargo, él no se movió con la prontitud que yo esperé. Seguramente era porque me miraba como idiota.

—¡Qué esperas para comenzar, Shikamaru! —alcé la voz para despabilarlo.

—Tsk, te gusta fastidiarme, mujer —susurró con malicia, comenzando a echarme gel lubricante en mi pequeño orificio. Masajeó la entrada de éste con dos de sus dedos, y lentamente, insertó éstos con delicadeza —, pero pronto vendrá mi dulce venganza.

Luego de unos segundos, sacó los dedos de mi interior, y se acostó a mi lado. Sentí que tiró el envase del lubricante al piso, lo más seguro era que, en este momento, se estaba echando gel en su erección. Puso una de sus manos en mi nalga izquierda, la cual alzó un poco para abrir el pequeño orificio.

—Prepárate mujer, porque se viene lo mejor —musitó con lascivia, presionando su hinchado glande en la entrada de mi pequeña abertura. Ésta lentamente comenzó a ceder, y poco a poco, la erección comenzó a entrar.

Sentí como paulatinamente su duro miembro ingresó por mi estrecho canal. A medida que se iba abriendo paso, un leve ardor apareció en mi interior, era una sensación excitante que me instaba a querer sentir más, que me calentaba una enormidad.

—Aaayy —gemí extasiada, y contraje el rostro.

Shikamaru sacó su erección de mi dilatado orificio, para luego volver adentrarse en éste con más fuerza, logrando hundirse por completo en él, lo que me provocó nuevamente un ligero ardor, que se mezcló con el placer de sentir toda su hombría en mi interior.

—Aaayy —gemí con frenesí, y apreté fuerte los dientes.

Sus movimientos no se hicieron esperar. Comenzó a ingresar y salir de mi interior a un ritmo acompasado; una sensación tan exquisita, pero diferente, lo que rápidamente hizo que me extasiara sobremanera.

—Aaayy, Kami —jadeé, y cerré fuerte los ojos.

La postura era favorable para ambos, por lo que Shikamaru, con prontitud, aceleró la velocidad de sus estocadas.

—Aaayy, qué rico, mujer —acotó extasiado con la respiración irregular —, si entra tan apretadito.

Yo no me quedé atrás, e instintivamente, comencé a seguir el ritmo de sus embestidas. El placer iba en aumento, tal como nuestros gemidos y nuestros jadeos. Separé mi espalda de su torso y eché mi tronco hacia adelante, con el fin de incrementar la velocidad, y lo logré. La sensación eléctrica que comenzó a recorrer mi espalda era indescriptible.

—Aaayy, mujer caliente… si sigues así…. pronto me voy a correr —habló entre jadeos, tomando firme de la cadera.

No hice caso a lo que él me decía, y seguí acelerando el ritmo. Shikamaru por su parte, hizo lo mismo, ya que yo, como la mujer problemática que soy, pasé por alto sus indicaciones.

—Aaayy, Shika.

—Aaayy, mujer.

Con frenéticos movimientos por parte ambos, rápidamente llegamos al tan ansiado clímax. Mi cuerpo se tensó exquisitamente, al sentir esa electricidad ascender por toda mi columna vertebral. Me estremecí.

Jadeé exhausta.

Aferrada a la sábana que cubría el colchón, percibí cuando mi hombre acabó. Sus quejidos y jadeos lo delataron, seguramente había vertido su simiente en mi interior.

.

.

.

Luego de varios segundos recuperando energías, deslicé mi cuerpo hasta donde estaba Shikamaru. Él ni siquiera se había movido, y eso que la posición que habíamos practicado no es tan desgastadora. Se supone que cucharita es bastante inofensiva.

—Eres un vago de primera, no es ni mediodía, y tú ya estás mal —espeté colocando mi cabeza sobre su torso.

—Es tu culpa, «asesina» —acotó cansinamente, acariciándome el cabello—, seguirte el ritmo, a veces, es terrible, sobre todo si lo hacemos por el otro lado. Es un desgaste mentalmente, más que físico. Sinceramente, no creo que me entiendas, ya que eres mujer.

—Jajajaja, los hombres tienen una mente muy retorcida —alcé el rostro para reírme en su cara.

—No te rías, mujer —susurró con su típica pereza, y me besó la frente.

—Mejor levantemos para ir a tomar desayuno —acoté, sentándome en la cama.

—¿Qué hora es? —me preguntó; y yo rápidamente estiré mi brazo para tomar el celular que estaba sobre la mesita de noche.

—Faltan quince minutos para el mediodía —le respondí girando el rostro hacia él.

Su semblante cambio a uno pensativo. Frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirí curiosa, aunque el fondo sabía lo que me iba a responder. Seguramente tenía algún compromiso con Ino o con su familia.

Se sentó en la cama, y se deslizó a la orilla.

—Debo ir a un almuerzo donde los tíos de Ino —espetó con fastidio, llevándose por inercia su mano derecha a la nuca—. Celebran un cumpleaños, no sé de quién. Tengo que pasar por ella en una hora y media más.

—¿Entonces no desayunaras? —el tono de mi voz cambió a uno más serio, fue algo que no pude evitar.

—Sólo me tomaré un café —me respondió, regalándome una sonrisa ladeada al final—. Ahora me iré a bañar.

—Está bien, te espero en el comedor —le respondí lo más amena que pude, sin embargo, por dentro me sentía cínica.

Se puso de pie, y fue directo al baño. Cerró la puerta.

Me quedé pensativa. Esa era la parte triste de ser la otra, que cuando uno quieres compañía, ellos te dejan sola.

Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de sacar esas absurdas ideas de mi mente, e inmediatamente me puse de pie. Saqué una bata del armario, me la puse, y me fui directo a la cocina.

.

.

.

Habían pasado casi cuarenta minutos desde que Shikamaru se había ido, y yo no sabía qué hacer. Había lavado la loza, limpiado la cocina, la sala, el comedor, sólo me faltaba ordenar los dormitorios y limpiar los baños, lo que significaba que en menos de media hora más ya estaría desocupada.

Me senté en el sillón.

—Y ni siquiera está Kankuro para que me alegre el día —espeté en un tono aburrido, pero a los segundos, sonreí—. Imposible, si anoche prácticamente lo eché del apartamento.

Tomé mi celular que estaba sonbre la mesita de centro, y miré si había algún mensaje de Tenten.

—Nada —acoté con un deje de fastidio, y apoyé mi espalda en el respaldar del sillón.

A los pocos segundos, reaccioné.

—¿Y con quién voy a almorzar? —exclamé preocupada—. Mi hermano seguramente se adueñará de mi amiga, eso no lo puedo permitir.

Llamé a Tenten, sin embargo, no me respondió.

No me quedó otra que llamar a Kankuro, enseguida, éste me contestó.

—Hermanita, ¿y eso que me llamas?, pensé que me querías lejos de tu vida.

—Hola Kankuro, quería saber si vas a venir a almorzar —espeté humildemente, esperando un respuesta favorable.

—No, porque voy almorzar con Tenten. Acabamos de llegar del supermercado, voy a mostrarle mis habilidades culinarias. Temari, saluda a Tenten, tengo el celular en alta voz.

No alcancé a hablar, ya que mi amiga habló primero.

—Temari, tu hermano dice que sabe cocinar. Fuimos de compras, y yo le cedí la cocina. Dice que si se hubiese presentado en Master Chef, de seguro, hubiese ganado.

Me reí con su comentario.

—Tenten, tú sabes que mi hermano es un fanfarrón —acoté con sorna.

—Hermanita no te rías, tú sabes muy bien que yo cocino mucho mejor que tú —se defendió, Kankuro, rápidamente.

—En eso tienes razón —espeté divertida. —Tenten, no puedo negar que mi hermano se defiende bastante bien en la cocina.

—Me alegra saberlo, amiga, ya que no quiero enfermarme del estómago —acotó en un tono divertido, Tenten—. Temari, ¿te gustaría venir a almorzar con nosotros?

Esas palabras eran las que quería oír, ya que no quería almorzar sola.

—Bueno —le respondí enseguida, pero luego, me entró la duda —, ¿segura que no molesto?

—Hermanita, donde comen dos, comen tres, pero no olvides traer un buen vino —acotó, Kankuro, alegremente.

—¿Tú no puedes estar sin beber un rato? —chilló molesta, Tenten —Ni salíamos del supermercado, y ya te estabas tomando una cerveza.

—Pues no, soy un bebedor empedernido —fue la respuesta de mi hermano a mi amiga —. Temari, te esperamos, no olvides traer un buen vino blanco. Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos —le respondí, y corté la llamada.

En un santiamén, me puse de pie, y me fui directo al baño. Tenía que bañarme y arreglarme para ir almorzar con mi amiga y mi hermano. Al regreso terminaría con el resto de los quehaceres.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :D**

 **Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos.** **Recuerden que los reviews siempre motivan al escritor (Yo los amo).**

 **Este capítulo tiene casi 5.500 palabras, espero compensar con esto el tiempo de espera. Tenía pensado subir este capítulo la última semana de Abril, pero por motivos de fuerza mayor, no pude hacerlo. Gracias por su comprensión.**

 **Disculpen las posibles faltas de ortografías, apenas tenga tiempo las corregiré.**

 **Que tengan un buen domingo, y una mejor semana. Saludos, los quiero.**


	8. Comenzando a razonar

**Hola mis bellas y bellos lectores, gracias por entrar aquí, hoy les traigo el capítulo ocho de un fic que suelo dejar abandonado. Siento mucho no poder actualizar más rápido, pero a veces las ideas no llegan o simplemente se esfuman. Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo :D**

 **.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias y dejan reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, muchas gracias, me inspiran de cierto modo a continuar.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a todas las lindas personas que me dejaron un review en mi última actualización: Yi Jie-san, ANABELITA N, Bebitapreciosa, andreina. salomon, Roronoa Saki y Marfer Hatake. Gracias chicas por comentar, les mando un beso y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Sin arrepentimientos**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8.- Comenzando a razonar.**

 **.**

 **POV Temari**

Aquí estaba yo almorzando con ese par, era impresionante la química que tenían, si no lo estuviese viendo no lo creería. Era realmente cierto ese dicho que dice que Dios los cría y el diablo los junta.

—Pásame esa cerveza, Kankuro —le reclamó, mi amiga, de forma autoritaria —, ya te has tomado todo el pack de cervezas tú solo.

Trataba de quitarle la lata, pero él levantaba el brazo con tal de no pasársela.

Aguanté la risa.

—Pero si para eso las compré, para tomármelas —le respondió mi hermano con su típica ironía.

Sonrió de forma burlesca.

Mi amiga al ver que no iba conseguir nada discutiendo con él, optó por pedirme ayuda.

—Temari, dile algo —chilló, Tenten.

No pude evitar sonreír de forma maligna.

—Kankuro está bastante grandecito para saber cuándo debe detenerse —articulé con sorna. Ella sabía muy bien que la ironía era una característica típica de nuestra familia.

Mi hermano me miró sonriente.

—Así se habla hermanita —espetó divertido para luego desviar su mirada hacia mi amiga—. Tenten, tú sabes como soy, en vez de estar pidiéndole a mi hermana que te ayude, deberías estar acompañándome con una copa de vino.

Tenten ignoró sus dichos, me miró suplicante.

—Amiga, ayúdame, por favor —acotó nuevamente, y yo resoplé resignada. Dirigí la vista hacia mi hermano.

Arrugué el entrecejo.

—Deja de estar haciendo el ridículo, Kankuro —alcé mi voz para regañarlo—, recuerda que estás en casa ajena.

Él inmediatamente se defendió.

—Hermanita, te recuerdo que estoy acá porque me exiliaste —me respondió éste, de forma sardónica—, o si no estaría bebiendo tranquilamente en tu apartamento.

Entendí su punto, ya que se suponía que él era mi visita.

Sonreí forzadamente.

—Kakuro, sólo será los fines de semana —volví a repetir lo que ya le había explicado con anterioridad, sin embargo, esta vez amplié aún más el tiempo que él debía estar afuera—. Te vas los viernes por la noche, y los domingos al mediodía puedes regresar.

Esperé atenta su réplica.

—No hay problema, hermanita —me respondió como si nada, cosa que me extrañó. Era muy raro que no me hiciera un berrinche.

Lo miré con detenimiento.

—¿Acaso no me va a decir nada? —inquirí extrañada. Comenzaba a dudar que el tipo que estaba enfrente de mí fuera mi hermano.

—No, ya suponía que me dirías eso —espetó con suficiencia—, por eso le pedí alojamiento a Tenten para los fines de semanas e intermedios, porque habrá intermedios ¿verdad?

—Pues… sí —le respondí apenas, no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, sin embargo, a los pocos segundos reaccioné, y giré mi cara hacia esa loca.

—¡Tenten, le darás alojamiento permanente a este idiota! —exclamé exigiendo una explicación.

—¡Qué otra cosa querías que hiciera!, ¡no soy tan mala persona! —me respondió de lo más normal—. Además, no puedo negar que tu hermano hace mis días más entretenidos.

Quedé literalmente con la boca abierta.

—Ves hermanita, ella sabe muy bien lo que es bueno —espetó, Kankuro, con presunción, captando por completo mi atención.

—¡Ya basta! —alcé la voz, golpeando la mesa —. ¡Me pueden aclarar que hay entre ustedes! Yo me quedé en la parte que anoche salieron, ¿qué más pasó?

Miré a mi amiga.

—Ayyy Tema, esas cosas no se preguntan —respondió Tenten, bajándole el perfil al asunto. Se sirvió una copa de vino.

Desvié la vista a mi hermano, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—No me mires así —se defendió, Kankuro, dejando la cerveza en la mesa y levantando las manos —, tú sabes que un caballero no tiene memoria.

Bufé.

—¡Lo sabía!, ¡lo sabía!, siempre lo supe y ustedes lo único que hacían eran negármelo —les reclamé, no tanto a mi hermano que es «un tiro al aire», sino a Tenten, la que se dice ser mi amiga. Pasé mi vista por ambos rostros.

—¿De qué hablas hermanita? —inquirió, mi hermano, haciéndose el idiota.

Fijé mi mirada furiosa en él.

—No voy hablar contigo, Kankuro, sino con esta traidora —le respondí de mala manera, para luego apuntar a Tenten, con mi dedo acusador.

Mi amiga me miró con aflicción.

—¿Me… me llamaste traidora? —inquirió apenas. Me conocía muy bien, sabía que estaba furiosa.

La miré gélidamente.

—Sí, porque no sé de qué otra forma puedo llamar a la amiga que me oculta las cosas —le respondí secamente sin disimular mi molestia.

—Pero Tema… —susurró. Sus ojos se pusieron acuosos.

—Nada de «pero Tema», Tenten, y contesta mi pregunta —espeté molesta, con mi mirada fija en la suya— ¿Desde cuándo te estás comiendo a mi hermano?

Ella frunció la boca. Se veía complicada.

—Desde el año nuevo que pasé en Suna —me contestó con algo de vergüenza, cosa muy rara en ella, sin embargo, su respuesta no me sorprendió. A fin me estaba confirmando lo que siempre había sospechado.

—¿Y dos años te demoraste en reconocérmelo? —inquirí normalizando un poco el tono de mi voz.

Ella resopló.

—Con qué cara te lo reconocía, si el día anterior te había dicho que estaba dispuesta hacer lo que fuese para recuperar a Neji —acotó con sinceridad, limpiándose las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

La miré con cariño.

—Somos amigas Tenten, sólo debiste haber confiado en mí. Yo a nadie le hubiese contado sobre tu desliz, mucho menos a tu ex —le hablé con empatía —, pero después… ¿por qué no me contaste?

Ella se mordió el labio.

—Porque… porque me dio vergüenza reconocerlo —acotó en un susurro.

—¿Qué acaso te doy vergüenza? —intervino, Kankuro, como siempre arruinado el momento.

Ambas lo miramos con ceño fruncido.

—¡Ya cállate idiota! —exclamamos al unísono.

—Está bien, me callo —nos respondió algo molesto, para luego ignorarnos y servirse una copa de vino.

Volví a mirar a mi amiga.

Ella tragó saliva.

—¡Cómo te lo contaba, si era tu hermano! —espetó tratando de que la comprendiera—, el mujeriego empedernido que no deseas ni para tu peor enemiga.

Iba a responderle, pero cierto idiota me interrumpió.

—Temari, me acabo de dar cuenta que me has estado haciendo mala fama —acotó, mi hermano, haciéndose el ofendido.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Ya entendí —acotó asustado, y enseguida se puso de pie —. Mejor voy a la cocina a repartir el postre.

Prácticamente, huyó del comedor.

Volví a mirar a mi amiga.

—Tenten, yo no soy nadie para juzgarte —espeté con franqueza—. No tengo la moral suficiente para hacerlo. Tú puedes hacer con tu vida lo que dé en gana, si tú crees que eso está bien. Ahora si tienes alguna duda, con tus acciones, yo obviamente te daré mi opinión, pero es sólo eso… una opinión.

—¿Estás enojada conmigo? —inquirió, mi amiga, con su mirada arrepentida.

La miré con cariño.

—No, Tenten, para nada —le respondí con suavidad, tomándole la mano—. No puedo estarlo, si eres como mi hermana — a los segundos, sonreí con malicia—. Eso sonó como sarcasmo.

Ella sonrió, y al instante, apretó mi mano.

—Ayyy Tema, perdóname —espetó con sinceridad —, nunca más te omitiré nada, ni mucho menos te mentiré, es una promesa.

Le sonreí abiertamente.

—¿Y te das cuenta por el idiota por el cual casi nos peleamos? —inquirí con sorna.

Ella se rió y achicó los ojos.

—Sí, parece chiste —acotó en su tono característico.

—¿Ya se arreglaron? —inquirió de repente, «el rey de roma», captando la atención de ambas—, no sé porque creo que se están riendo de mí.

Nos reímos en su cara.

Supongo que confirmó su hipótesis, ya que nos miró de mala manera.

—Ven, Kankuro —le llamé alegremente, haciéndole una seña—, no te quedes ahí parado. ¿Supongo que ya repartiste el helado?

Inmediatamente cambió su semblante. Eso era lo que me gustaba de él, que daba vuelta la página enseguida.

—Pues sí, sólo estaba esperando escuchar alguna risa antes de asomar mi cabeza —me respondió con sinceridad.

Sonreí por inercia y negué con la cabeza.

—Eres un cobarde, Kankuro —le dije en mi tono habitual, y éste sólo sonrió—, pero eso ya no importa, trae el helado que tenemos hambre.

.

.

.

Después de repetirnos el postre, fue mi turno de lavar la loza. Había sido un almuerzo bastante agradable, pese al impasse que tuve con Tenten. Lo bueno es que pudimos solucionarlo, ya que enemistarnos por culpa de mi hermano, hubiese sido absurdo.

—Así que todos esos viajes extraños que hiciste entre el año pasado y el primer semestre de este año, fueron para juntarte con el idiota de mi hermano —aseveré tranquilamente, mientras jabonaba los platos.

—Así como lo dices, suena tonto —me contestó, mi amiga, en su tono habitual —, pero sí, estás en lo cierto.

Sonreí negando con el rostro.

—Y yo que creí que estabas estudiando un post grado en otra ciudad —acoté en un tono divertido—. Bueno, eso fue lo que tú me dijiste, y yo, la tonta, te creí.

Tenten soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Todavía tú estabas en Iwa, Tema —respondió alegremente, mientras recogía los platos del escurridor para secarlos —. Era fácil echarte una mentira por el teléfono o por mensaje.

Resoplé.

—Tienes razón —le dije con una sonrisa, mientras terminaba de enjuagar las copas y los cubiertos—, pero… pero ¿por qué después no se siguieron juntado? Recuerdo que en ese tiempo, cuando yo te pregunté si acaso habías terminado tu post grado, tú me dijiste que sí, que sólo te falta tu trabajo final.

Dejé las últimas cosas en el escurridor, para luego girar hacia ella.

—Tuve un pequeño impasse con Kankuro —se sinceró, mi amiga, cogiendo los cubiertos para secarlos. Fijo su mirada en la mía—. Días antes de juntarme con él, había tenido unos días muy ajetreados en la universidad, por ende, mi paciencia estaba casi al límite —frunció la boca y luego prosiguió—. Ese fin de semana, mi paciencia colapsó. ¡Tú sabes cómo es tu hermano! En resumen, lo mandé a la mierda.

Su explicación me causó bastante gracia.

Sonreí.

—Creo que mucha junta conmigo te está haciendo mal, Tenten —señalé divertida —, se te están pegando mis malas mañas.

Ella me sonrió de vuelta.

—Puede ser —acotó serena. Desvió su mirada hacia el cajón donde guardó los cubiertos.

—Me gusta verte alegre, Tenten —espeté con sinceridad, captando de inmediato su atención. Me miró fijamente—, sin necesidad que te rías, te ves radiante.

—No exageres, Tema —me respondió dejando el paño de cocina sobre el mueble.

—No estoy exagerando, amiga —confirmé mis dichos con una sutil sonrisa—. Mira que te he observado desde que llegué, e irradias pura felicidad. ¿Quién diría que el idiota de mi hermano tiene buena mano?

Esbozó una sonrisa.

—No puedo negar que ese tonto hace mi vida más divertida —espetó con franqueza —. Creo que ese es su don.

—¿Ser un payaso? —inquirí con falsa curiosidad—, siempre lo ha sido.

Ambas nos reímos.

—Pero entiendo tu punto, Tenten —acoté con sinceridad—, su personalidad es especial.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que ella decidió tomar la palabra.

—Siguiendo con el tema sobre lo que irradiamos… no te vi con muy buena cara cuando llegaste, ¿qué te pasó? —preguntó con curiosidad. Sus ojos color chocolate me miraron con detenimiento.

Resoplé.

—¿Lo notaste?, y yo que pensé que lo había podido disimular, ya que Kankuro no me preguntó nada —sonreí forzadamente.

—Puedes engañar a tu hermano, Tema, pero no a mí —acotó, mi amiga, con empatía—. Cuéntame, ¿por qué te veías triste?

Respiró hondo.

—Desde de la semana pasada, ya no me gusta quedarme sola —espeté muy a mi pesar, ya que no me gusta mostrar debilidad—. Me refiero a que cuando Shikamaru se va, siento un gran vacío. No me gusta sentir eso, pero… pero es algo que no he podido evitar.

Tenten me miró comprensiva.

—Lo estás comenzando a extrañar —aseveró con empatía—, eso tarde o temprano te iba a pasar.

Fruncí la boca.

—Pero eso está mal, no quiero ser dependiente de él —espeté con un deje de preocupación, bajando la mirada.

—No, Temari, no se trata de dependencia —acotó con convicción, mi amiga —, sino que tu «yo interno» quiere compartir más momentos con él, ocupar el tiempo libre con él. No me refiero a las típicas juntas que tienen ustedes dos, sino a vivir otro tipo de momentos, como lo es: ir a un restaurant, salir a caminar a un parque o ir al cine; como cualquier pareja normal.

Alcé la mirada, tornando mi semblante a uno serio.

—Te recuerdo, Tenten, que no somos una pareja normal —espeté secamente.

—Pero eso es así porque tú así lo has querido —me replicó de inmediato, tratando de que entrara en razón.

Suavicé mi expresión.

—Yo… yo no quiero tener una relación seria con Shikamaru —espeté normalizando mi tono de voz.

—Tema, por qué no me reconoces que es todo lo contrario —acotó, Tenten, de sopetón—. Tú quieres ese hombre para ti, por eso te da rabia que después que está contigo, se vaya con Yamanaka.

Resoplé.

—Tenten, te lo vuelvo a repetir, yo no quiero ningún tipo de compromiso con Shikamaru —la miré con seriedad—. En cuatro meses más, yo debo irme a Kumo. Será más fácil partir, si no tenemos nada serio.

Ella arrugó ligeramente el entrecejo.

—Amiga, yo creo que estás equivocada. Esta separación será igual de dolorosa que la anterior. Tú amas a Shikamaru, es algo que no me lo puedes negar, lo tienes metido bajo la piel, pero no te seguiré insistiendo, ya que como buena testaruda, tú me lo negarás.

Me molestaron sus palabras, pero en parte tenía razón.

Suspiré.

—¿Qué tanto están cuchicheando? —inquirió, mi hermano, entrando a la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador.

—Nada que te interese —le respondí secamente con mi semblante serio.

Sacó una lata de cerveza y cerró la puerta. Fijó su mirada en mí.

—Estás equivocada, hermanita, todo que tenga relación contigo me interesa —espetó en su tono habitual, desviando luego su mirada hacia el rostro de Tenten—. Por sus caras, creo que estaban hablando del Nara, ¿o me equivoco?

Mi amiga resopló.

—Sí, pero ya terminamos de hablar —acotó, ésta, con serenidad.

A los segundos, Kankuro, aclaró su voz.

—Sabes, hermanita —espetó, mi hermano, haciéndose el interesante. En cosa de segundos, captó mi atención—, le comenté a Tenten sobre mi hipótesis respecto a Yamanaka… ¿y adivina qué? …me encontró toda la razón.

Inmediatamente arrugué el entrecejo.

—¿De qué estás hablando , Kankuro? —inquirí con curiosidad, mirándolo detenidamente.

Me miró con una sonrisa.

—Ya te olvidaste, hermanita, ¡qué frágil es tu mente! —exclamó con sorna.

La forma socarrona como me habló, me despabiló enseguida.

—Ahhh… ya recordé —afirmé con seriedad.

—Sabes Tema, pienso que la deducción que hizo Kankuro, no está para nada errada.

Las palabras de mi amiga llamaron mi atención. Al instante, giré mi rostro hacia ella.

Arrugué levemente el entrecejo.

—Si Ino tuviese un amante, créeme que ya hubiese dejado a Shikamaru —aseveré con convicción—. A ella siempre le ha gustado lucir sus conquistas.

Tenten se mantuvo serena.

—Puede que tengas razón, pero creo que esta vez hay «gato encerrado» —espetó en su tono habitual—. Debe existir una razón poderosa por la cual no lo quiere lucir, y si así es, ten por seguro que seguirá teniendo a Shikamaru como novio de fachada —hizo una pausa y prosiguió—. No sería la primera vez que lo hace, lo hizo una alguna vez en el colegio ¿lo recuerdas?

—Pero eso fue en la secundaria, era una niña —le rebatí enseguida, frunciendo más el entrecejo.

—Ino no ha cambiado mucho —afirmó con seguridad, Tenten—, su actitud niña mimada se ha mantenido en el tiempo. Lo digo con conocimiento de causa, ya que todavía seguimos siendo amigas.

Fruncí la boca.

—¿Cuál es la idea de ustedes? —inquirí molesta, mirando primero a Tenten y luego a mi hermano, que bebía de su cerveza—, ¿hacer de detectives y desenmascararla? —hice una pausa y volvía a mirar a mi amiga— No es necesario que lo hagan, yo no quiero que Ino se separé de Shikamaru. No quiero que él se quede sólo, después que me vaya.

Tenten arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Y quién te garantiza que se va a quedar con Ino? —inquirió con firmeza—, quizás se vaya detrás de ti. Recuerda que Shikamaru no está en la misma posición que hace dos años atrás. Esa vez él no te siguió, porque aún le quedaba un año por cursar en la universidad, pero ahora es diferente.

Tenten tenía razón, pero era algo que yo no podía permitir. Me sentiría pésimo conmigo misma si por mi culpa se alejase de su familia. Además, yo trabajo para la competencia, y tengo un proyecto aún en ejecución. No pueden verme relacionada con él, me costaría el puesto, ya que podrían creer que estoy brindado información a Empresas Nara.

—Tenten, dejamos las cosas muy claras desde un principio —me defendí con lo único que me podía escudar.

Mantuve mi semblante serio.

—Ayyy Tema, ¡por qué eres tan terca! —chilló, Tenten, con rabia. Negó con la cabeza.

—Ya cálmate, Tenten, mejor no sigas discutiendo con ella —intervino, mi hermano, bajando la tensión. Puso la mano sobre su hombro—, no le ganarás, es demasiado obstinada.

Ella lo miró y asintió.

—Y tú, hermana, cambia esa cara —me dijo con serenidad—, ya entendimos tu postura.

Suavicé mi semblante y él sonrió.

—Saben chicas, por qué mejor no salimos de la cocina y vamos al cine a ver una película.

Si algo amaba de Kankuro, era la forma amena como mediaba cualquier problema.

—¿Qué acaso tú nos vas a invitar? —inquirí mirándolo con extrañeza, ya que nunca en la vida me había pagado una mísera entrada de cine.

Me miró divertido.

—Por supuesto que sí, o piensas que soy un tacaño —espetó con una sonrisa, pero como no me vio muy convencida, desvió su mirada hacia mi amiga—. Tenten, ¿quién pagó hoy las compras del supermercado?

—Tú —acotó con franqueza.

—Ves hermanita, soy un desprendido —acotó sonriendo como un presumido. Lentamente, se acercó al refrigerador.

Sacó otra cerveza.

—Chicas, las espero en la sala, por favor no demoren mucho, que esta es la última cerveza que me queda.

—¡Ya te las tomaste todas, Kankuro! —exclamó, Tenten, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Obvio que sí, si para eso las compré —le respondió, mi hermano, con sorna.

Ella frunció la boca.

—¡Eres un borracho!

—Ayyy, Tenten, si no es para tanto —acotó, éste, bajándole el perfil. Se dio media vuelta y se fue de la cocina.

Sonreí por la escena. No podía negar que hacían una buena pareja.

.

.

.

 **POV Shikamaru**

Sólo llevaba una hora en ese almuerzo y ya quería huir de allí. Era un fastidio ir a ese tipo reuniones sólo por cumplir. Los padres de Ino no me caían mal, pero el resto de sus familiares, mejor ni hablar. Lo único que sabían hacer éstos, era acercase a nuestra mesa para hacer preguntas fastidiosas como cuando íbamos a formalizar nuestra relación o si teníamos alguna fecha tentativa para casarnos.

Mendokusai.

Menos mal que Ino siempre estaba ahí para responder, y como en nuestro año de noviazgo jamás habíamos tocado ese tema, se le hacía fácil negar siempre con la mejor cara, aunque estar escuchando repetidas veces las mismas preguntas, era un completo fastidio.

—Ino, ¿hasta qué hora tienes pensado quedarte acá? —inquirí cansinamente, captando la atención de ella. Sus ojos azules se fijaron en los míos, al mismo tiempo que dejó su celular sobre la mesa—, mira que si fuera por mí, ahora mismo me estaría parando para ir a despedirme. Todo esto ha sido un verdadero fastidio.

Ella sonrió con sutileza.

—Ayyy, Shika, lo sé, y estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo —me respondió con total empatía—. Éste no ha sido un almuerzo muy entretenido, ya que la festejada es una tía abuela de mi padre, pero no podía negarme a venir, ya que ella tuvo la delicadeza de ir a la casa a invitarme —hizo una pausa y me miró como pidiendo comprensión—. Esperemos a que sirvan el postre, y luego de eso, dejamos pasar unos diez a quince minutos, y nos marchamos.

Resoplé.

—Eso significa que nos quedaremos por lo menos cuarenta y cinco minutos más, mendokusai —le repliqué con fastidio.

Ino, sonrió ampliamente.

—Shika, hace ese esfuerzo por mí —espetó melosamente colocando su mano izquierda sobre la mía —, hace mucho que no te he pedido nada.

Se hizo un silencio entre nosotros.

Ella tenía razón, hace varios meses que no se encaprichaba con nada, es decir, no me pedía nada, ni siquiera algo superfluo. Incluso podía asegurar que en estos últimos tres meses, se había convertido en una mujer demasiado independiente, para ser Ino Yamanaka, lo que de cierto modo, me favorecía.

Sonreí para sí.

No me quedó otra más que aceptar su petición.

—Está bien, pero el tiempo que esperaremos después del postre será el justo y necesario —aseveré en mi tono habitual, provocando una enorme alegría en ella.

—Por supuesto, amor —espetó feliz, abalanzándose sobre mí.

Yo por inercia, la abracé y sonreí, sin embargo, a los pocos segundos me sentí de lo peor. Era un cínico en toda la extensión de la palabra, ya que prácticamente me estaba riendo de ella «a sus espaldas», pero… como terminar con ella sin hacerla sufrir.

Simplemente no podía.

Quizás por eso se me hacía cómoda mi situación, aunque debía reconocer que era bastante desgastadora.

— _¿Cómo lo harán la personas que llevan una doble vida por años?_ _—me agoté con sólo pensarlo._

Ella suavemente cortó el abrazo.

—¡Mira, ahí traen una bandeja con los postres! —exclamó alegremente mirando hacia el frente.

Suspiré aliviado.

Al fin comenzaba la cuenta regresiva de este almuerzo.

.

.

.

—¿Nos vamos? —inquirí con entusiasmo, cosa bastante extraña en mí.

Ino apagó la pantalla de su celular, y desvió su mirada hacia mí.

—Pero Shika, con suerte han pasado cinco minutos de que terminamos de comer el postre —espetó tratando de hacerme entender que mi pregunta era muy apresurada—. Esperemos diez minutos más.

Dirigió la mirada nuevamente a su celular. Encendió la pantalla y comenzó a chatear.

Resoplé, sin embargo, ella tenía razón.

Apoyé mi codo izquierdo sobre la mesa, para luego posar mi rostro sobre la mano. Comencé a tamborilear los dedos de mi mano libre sobre el mantel.

Empecé a meditar.

— _¿Qué estará haciendo mi problemática? —recordarla me hizo sonreír, no podía negar que la extrañaba—. ¿Habrá almorzado con Kankuro en el apartamento o habrá ido a comer afuera?_

Pensar ella siempre me hacía sentir culpable. Me había convertido en una persona deshonesta, tanto con ella como con Ino, y hasta conmigo mismo, sin embargo, era algo que podía remediar.

Sólo dependía de mí.

Miré de reojo a Ino, la cual seguía muy entusiasmada con su celular.

—Ino, ¿qué tanto conversas por wathsapp? —inquirí con curiosidad, ya que del momento que sirvieron el postre, se había embelesado con esa aplicación.

Mi pregunta la tomó desprevenida. De inmediato apagó la pantalla de su móvil.

—Es que… es que me hablan del trabajo —titubeó algo nerviosa, cosa que me preocupó.

—Hay algún inconveniente para el evento de hoy —le pregunté interesado, ya que ella vive y muere por su trabajo.

—¡No!... o sea sí, pero ya se solucionó —acotó con una sonrisa. Al instante se puso de pie—. Voy a ir al baño. Cuando vuelva nos despedimos de mi familia y nos vamos.

Yo simplemente asentí, y ella se encaminó hacia la casa.

Aproveché sacar mi celular del bolsillo y encendí la pantalla. Busqué el contacto Sabaku en el wathsapp.

 **S: Hola mujer, ¿dónde estás?**

Tecleé rápidamente y apagué la pantalla. Alcé la mirada y miré para todos lados, no había nadie cerca de mí. Volvía a encender la pantalla y observé que me estaba escribiendo.

Sonreí como idiota.

 **T: Hola, estoy en el cine junto a Kankuro y Tenten. En este momento ellos están comprando las palomitas de maíz y las bebidas para luego ingresar. ¿Cómo estuvo tu famoso almuerzo?**

Pude ver su sarcasmo en esa pregunta.

 **S: Un fastidio, pero menos mal que ya nos vamos.**

 **T: ¡Qué mal por ti! Jajajaja.**

 **S: Eres muy cruel, mujer.**

 **T: Jajajaja, ahora te dejo porque voy a entrar.**

 **S: ¿Vas a estar más rato en tu apartamento?**

 **T: Supongo que sí, a menos que este par que tengo al lado diga lo contrario.**

Sentí cierto grado de envidia al leer esa respuesta, ya que yo no podía hacer ningún otro tipo de panorama con ella. Todo por culpa de mi cobardía.

Suspiré.

 **S: Me avisas si no vas a estar.**

 **T: Si voy a estar, idiota. Te espero a la misma hora de siempre.**

 **S: OK, mujer, nos vemos.**

Apagué la pantalla del celular y lo guardé en el bolsillo. Alcé la mirada.

—¡Shika! —chilló, Ino, a unos tres metros de mí, moviendo su mano—. Ven, vamos a despedirnos.

Me puse de pie.

Al fin se terminaba este suplicio.

.

.

.

 **POV Temari**

Después de pasar una entretenida tarde junto a mi amiga y mi hermano, regresé a mi apartamento. Kankuro se vino conmigo, pero no se quedó, sólo vino a buscar un bolso con un poco de ropa y después se marchó. Dijo que era mejor tener ropa en ambos apartamentos, en caso de cualquier eventualidad.

Kankuro es bastante inteligente cuando quiere serlo.

Luego de que mi hermano se marchó, me fui a bañar, necesitaba despejar mi mente y no seguir pensando en el impasse que tuve con Tenten.

Abrí la llave de la regadera y el agua comenzó a caer sobre mi cabeza. Cerré los ojos, sin embargo, mi mente continuó pensando.

No podía negar que gran parte de lo que dijo mi amiga, estuvo acertado, pero no podía reconocerlo delante de ella.

No quería verme vulnerable frente a ella.

Mi orgullo no lo permitía.

Quizás sea una tontera, pero es algo que va adherido en mis genes.

Que fluye en mi sangre.

— _Un Sabaku siempre es fuerte, sabe cómo afrontar cualquier situación que se le presente, y no tiene puntos_ débiles _—susurré deslizando mis manos sobre mi cabellera._

Esa era la fachada que proyectábamos hacia los demás, pero era sólo eso, una fachada, ya que como todos, también teníamos sentimientos.

Teníamos debilidades.

Y mi debilidad, hoy en día, tenía nombre y apellido: Nara Shikamaru. El hombre que más había amado en mi pasado, y que en mi presente, pese a que me quise mantener a raya en este juego, he vuelto a amar.

No quise seguir pensando, así que subí la presión de la regadera, y un gran chaparrón de agua cayó sobre mi cabeza.

Casi no me podía respirar.

.

.

.

Faltaban como quince minutos para las siete con treinta de la tarde, cuando sonó el timbre.

Supuse que era Shikamaru, que sólo había llegado unos cuantos minutos adelantado.

Me extrañó.

Salí de mi habitación y fui abrir la puerta. Estaba literalmente lista, sólo me faltaba arreglarme un poco más el cabello.

Giré rápidamente el pomo de la puerta y la abrí, me topé de frente con él.

Me sonrió de medio lado.

—Hola mujer, ¿cómo estás? —inquirió en un tono parsimonioso sin sacar sus manos de los bolsillos.

—Bien —le respondí escuetamente, para luego proseguir—. Llegaste más temprano.

Como siempre hice hincapié en su actuar, más como crítica que como elogio. Era algo que no podía evitar.

—No tenía nada que hacer, así que me vine antes —espetó con calma, fijando su mirada en la mía— ¿Me dejas pasar?

Me pareció demasiado relajada su respuesta, ya que no me reclamó diciéndome: «mujer problemática», y tampoco chasqueó la lengua, sin embargo, hice caso a su petición.

Me corrí hacia un lado, y éste ingresó. Avanzó de forma pausada hasta el medio de la sala.

Se detuvo y giró hacia mí.

Se veía diferente.

—¿Te pasa algo? —inquirí curiosa, dando un par de pasos para acortar la distancia.

Mi semblante se tornó serio.

—No, no me pasa nada, mujer —acotó en su tono habitual esbozando una sonrisa.

Sacó las manos de los bolsillos y las puso alrededor de mi cintura.

Me atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

—A mí no me engañas Shikamaru Nara —espeté con convicción, alzando la mirado. Capté su atención—, algo debe estar dando vueltas en tu cabeza.

—Puede ser —acotó calmadamente, acariciándome el rostro con su mano derecha.

Su respuesta me tensó, rápidamente arrugué el entrecejo.

—Entonces dime —insistí con seriedad aunque por dentro sentí terror. Tenía miedo de que comenzara a ver la vida con sensatez, ya que eso podría significar que él pusiese fin a esta relación. ¿Sería capaz hacerlo?

—Creo que es no buena idea hablar de eso —espetó sereno mientras acercó sus labios a los míos.

Me besó suavemente, sin embargo, no le respondí. Lentamente separó su boca de la mía.

Resopló.

—Está bien, tú ganas, problemática —acotó resignado. Sus ojos me miraron fijamente. No pude evitar sentir cierto grado de nerviosismo. Tragué saliva —. Ya me aburrí de esta situación, quiero terminar con esta doble vida.

Mi rostro se desfiguró.

Sentí como si una daga me hubiese atravesado el corazón.

¿En serio él estaba pronunciando aquellas palabras?

Sentí que moría ahí mismo, sin embargo, a los pocos segundos reaccioné. No podía verme destruida.

Endurecí mi semblante.

—De acuerdo, creo que ya no tenemos nada más que hablar —espeté secamente, separándome de él con brusquedad—. Conoces la puerta salida, puedes comenzar a avanzar.

Shikamaru frunció el entrecejo, mientras me miró extrañado.

—¿Qué tontería estás diciendo, mujer? —inquirió en tono molesto, tomándome por los brazos.

—¡Te estoy diciendo que la puerta es ancha!, ¡y que puedes irte de una maldita vez! —chillé con rabia, tratando de zafarme de su agarre, pero no lo logré.

Me descontrolé, y él claramente lo notó.

—Mujer problemática, como siempre has malinterpretado las cosas, yo no estoy terminado contigo —replicó con firmeza, bajando su rostro a la altura del mío. —Yo sólo te estoy diciendo que quiero acabar con esta doble vida, y tú, apenas escuchaste eso, diste por hecho que me quedaría Ino.

Sus ojos me miraron reprobatoriamente.

—¡Pero ella es tu novia! —exclamé sin más argumento.

Mi respiración estaba más que acelerada.

—Sí, pero yo no la amo, a quien amo es a ti —me respondió con convicción, lo que de cierto modo, me emocionó—. Y si acepté este estúpido juego, fue porque quería estar nuevamente cerca de ti. No me diste otra opción, mujer.

—Pero rompiste las reglas —espeté bajando el tono de mi voz.

Lo miré con seriedad.

—¡No las rompí, mujer! —acotó alzando ligeramente la voz —, ¡tú nunca dijiste que no me podía enamorar de ti!

Me miró como esperando que le diera la razón.

Suspiré.

—Pero al dejar a Ino, igual las romperás —le rebatí con lo único que me tenía a la mano.

Resopló molesto y me soltó. Enderezó rápidamente su cuerpo.

—¿Y qué tiene que rompa las reglas, mujer? —inquirió en tono irónico, cambiando de estrategia—, a ti no tiene por qué afectarte, ¿o sí? —me miró con detención, y enseguida supo que yo no tenía argumento para replicarle. Sonrió ladinamente—. Incluso deberías estar feliz, ya todo mi tiempo será exclusivamente para ti.

Era como estar escuchando a mi hermano.

Me enfadé, arrugué el entrecejo.

—Eres un presumido… un idiota —le repliqué rabiosa. Odiaba que usara aquella técnica conmigo.

Me miró divertido.

—Tal vez, mujer, pero este idiota se ha vuelto una necesidad para ti —espetó con presunción —, por eso tengo la certeza que aunque rompa las reglas no me dejarás.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo haré? —inquirí crispada.

Sonrió con suficiencia.

—Tú misma te delataste, mujer, cuando te dije que quería terminar con esta doble vida.

No entendí lo que me quiso decir. Fruncí más el entrecejo.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Shikamaru? —le pregunté mirando con detención.

—De tu reacción al escuchar aquellas palabras —acotó con seguridad, sin desviar su mirada— Pude ver el terror en tus ojos, mujer. Lamentablemente para ti, en ese momento, fuiste un libro abierto.

Mi rostro se tornó rojo, no de vergüenza sino de rabia.

—¡Eres un imbécil, un desgraciado! —espeté furiosa. El muy maldito me había descubierto, y yo no podía hacer nada para remediarlo—, acaso ahora piensas tomar ventaja de eso.

Mi respiración se había vuelto a acelerar.

—¡Ya cálmate, problemática! —exclamó tratando de tranquilizarme. Rápidamente, me abrazó—. Jamás tomaría ventaja de nada, sólo me basta con saberlo—se separó levemente y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. Acercó su boca a centímetros de la mía—, sólo me basta con saber que para ti, lo nuestro no es un juego.

Pude sentir como su aliento quemaba mi rostro, lo que rápidamente hizo mutar mi enfado en pasión.

Lo atraje hacia mí con prontitud, y besé sus labios con desesperación, perdiéndome enseguida en la humedad de su boca.

Introdujo su lengua y recorrió cada rincón de mi boca con maestría. Lo hizo por bastante tiempo, hasta que la enredó con mía.

El deseo se incrementó.

Me apegué por inercia a su cuerpo, y ávidamente me restregué contra él.

Pude sentir cómo su miembro rápidamente reaccionó a mis movimientos, lo que lo hizo jadear de inmediato sobre mi boca.

Me extasió.

Me aferré mucho más a él, mientras éste intensificó el sobajeo sobre mis nalgas. Luego de estar varios segundos en aquella tarea, introdujo sus grandes manos bajo mi vestido.

Se agachó levemente y me alzó por los glúteos, dejándome a la altura de su cadera. Al instante, lo envolví con mis piernas.

Me miró a los ojos.

—¿En tu cama o en el sillón? —inquirió en un tono seductor.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

—En la mesa —acoté, mirándolo con lascivia.

Sonrió de medio lado.

—Mujer golosa, donde sea igual te voy a comer —susurró antes de morderme la boca —. Mejor vamos a tu habitación, la cama es más cómoda.

Comenzó a avanzar rápidamente hasta mi dormitorio.

—No sé para qué preguntas, si ya lo tenías decidido —me quejé sobre sus labios y éste sólo sonrió.

Abrió la puerta e ingresó.

—No te quejes, mujer, sólo lo hice para hacerte hablar.

Con prontitud se inclinó sobre mi cama y me depósito sobre ésta, y sin perder tiempo, se abalanzó sobre mí.

Introdujo su lengua ávida dentro de mi boca, explorando cada rincón de ésta con vehemencia. En su delicioso recorrido, su lengua se topó con la mía, enredándose al instante en un frenético baile que me quita hasta el aliento.

Jadeé sobre su boca.

Separó su cuerpo levemente del mío, y en cosa de segundos, sus manos me quitaron el vestido.

Yo hice lo mismo con su camisa.

Arqueé mi espalda para que me desabrochara el broche de mi sujetador y me lo sacara.

Lo hizo con maestría y tiró hacia un rincón.

Sus manos ansiosas delinearon mi cuerpo de forma descendente hasta llegar a mis caderas.

Se topó con mi ropa interior.

Bordeó con sus dedos la tela que cubría parte de mi vulva, e introdujo una de sus manos debajo de ésta. Deslizó su tacto sobre mis labios mayores, para luego rebuscar entremedio de éstos mi intimidad.

Giró su rostro hacia mí y me miró con lascivia.

—Estás toda mojada, mujer —susurró sin decoro, saboreándose la boca.

Sonreí con picardía.

—Deberías comenzar a degustar, ya que la carne está justo en su punto.

Me sonrió de vuelta, y sacó su mano de mi femineidad para llevársela a la boca.

—Sí, ya está justo en su punto —musitó mirándome con deseo, y un santiamén dirigió sus manos a mis caderas y me quitó la prenda.

Pude ver el deleite en su rostro cuando me dejó sin ropa.

Me miró como idiota.

—¿Y qué esperas para comenzar? —inquirí con falso enfado, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

Me miró fijamente, y negó con el rostro.

—Mujer problemática, no te cansas de fastidiar, pero ahora verás

Sonrió con picardía y se bajó de la cama. Me jaló de una pierna bruscamente y me acercó hacia él.

Mi ansiedad aumentó.

Se arrodilló en el piso, quedando en frente de mi ardiente femineidad. Se relamió la boca y volvió a sonreír como idiota, arremetiendo, sin esperar ni un segundo más, contra mi mojada intimidad.

Aquel primer contacto, hizo que de inmediato diera un respingo. ¡Por Kami, se sentía tan bien!

Sentir como su lengua recorría ansiosamente cada pliegue de mi femineidad, me extasía una enormidad. Arqueó mi espalda sobre la cama y aprieto fuertemente el cubrecama.

Me fue imposible, no jadear, ya que sentía como cada succionada me llevaba hasta cielo.

Comencé a mover mis caderas siguiendo el ritmo de su lengua.

Cerré los ojos.

Sentía como su lengua traviesa jugaba con mi clítoris ya hinchado. Lo succionaba, lo lamía, lo besaba y lo mordía.

Aquel juego hizo que mi éxtasis se incrementara de golpe.

Gemí.

Tener su boca y lengua metida en mi intimidad, sin duda, me hacía delirar.

Me volvía complemente loca.

No podía negarlo, Shikamaru Nara, era una necesidad para mí.

Separó su boca de mis labios inferior para comenzar a introducir dos de sus dedos por mi hendidura.

De inmediato me tensé.

—Ayyy, mujer estás tan mojada y caliente —jadeó mientras comenzó a hurgar con avidez.

—Ayyy, Shika, sigue —balbuceé apenas sintiendo como mi éxtasis iba en aumento.

Aceleró el movimiento de sus dedos de forma frenética, haciéndome retorcer y delirar.

Cerré los ojos para disfrutar.

Sus dedos comenzaron a hurgar mi cavidad con mayor brusquedad, y mi cuerpo no pudo resistir más.

Colapsó.

Me estremecí y arqueé mi espalda, soltando un audible gemido.

—Ayyy, Kamisama —espeté con la respiración entrecortada, soltando lentamente el cubrecama que tenía apretado entre mis manos.

Me relajé y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

Volví a sentir sus labios cerca de mi hinchada hendidura.

—Por Kami, mujer, sabes tan bien. Me encanta —espetó lascivamente pasando nuevamente su lengua alrededor de mi cavidad.

A los segundos se puso de pie y se desperezó, por instinto, volví al centro de la cama.

Me miró con lujuria y sonrió, rápidamente se sacó el resto de ropa que le quedaba.

Volvió a abalanzarse sobre mí.

Lo recibí feliz.

Me aferré a su espalda y rápidamente juntamos nuestras bocas. Succioné sus labios con desenfreno sintiendo mi sabor.

Me excitó de cierto modo.

Rápidamente lo volteé, quedando encima de él.

—¿Qué piensas hacerme, mujer libidinosa? —inquirió con una sonrisa seductora.

Me levanté y me senté sobre mis rodillas.

—Todavía no lo tengo claro —espeté con falsa inocencia colocando mi mano sobre su intimidad. Rodeé su prominente erección con mi mano y comencé a «jugar» con su prepucio.

Jadeó, al sentir como ascendía y descendía aquel repliegue sobre su falo.

Sonreí triunfante.

Me senté a horcajadas de él, pero dándole la espalda. Incliné mi cuerpo sobre aquel suculento pedazo de carne y lo succioné.

Pude sentir como Shikamaru se sobresaltó, al mismo tiempo, que jadeó.

Sonreí para sí, mientras continué con mi «ardua tarea».

Ascendí y descendí por aquel tronco venoso, repetidas veces con maestría. Lo aprisioné con mi lengua, una que otra vez, y restregué su glande contra mi paladar.

Gruñó en más de una ocasión.

Me excitó.

Incrementé el ritmo de mis succionadas, y sentí como él comenzó a seguir mis movimientos.

Me fascinó.

Comencé a engullir con más pasión, mis movimientos se volvieron más frenéticos, hasta de un momento a otro su cuerpo colapsó.

Pude sentir como su cuerpo convulsionó, y a los pocos segundos, como se derramó dentro de mi boca.

De inmediato, tragué su elixir.

Jadeó, y al instante su cuerpo se relajó.

—Ayyy, mujer… eres terrible.

Saqué mi boca de su miembro ya relajado, y limpié mi boca con el dorso de mi mano.

Torcí como pude mi cuerpo para mirarlo.

Sonreí.

—¿Tú crees? —espeté con suficiencia, para luego mirarlo con lascivia —. Entonces prepárate, porque ahora se viene lo mejor.

Me bastó decir sólo eso, y su miembro nuevamente se endureció.

—Shikamaru Nara, eres muy caliente.

.

.

.

Dentro de mi habitación no se oían más que gemidos al ritmo del choque de nuestros cuerpos. Él llevaba el mando en esta ocasión, entrando y saliendo de mí con fervor.

Apreté el cubrecama fuertemente con mis manos, con el fin de resistir tan delicioso embate.

Mi respiración se aceleró.

Sus arremetidas eran tan duras como exquisitas, que el éxtasis prácticamente me salía por los poros.

Jadeé y cerré fuerte los ojos.

Sus bruscos movimientos me encantaban, me extasiaban, y me hacían querer mucho más.

—Más fuerte, Shika… más.

Cambió de posición para complacerme, y se sentó sobre sus rodillas. Me tomó firme por caderas, y me alzó alineándome a su erección. Reinició fuertemente el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Me fascinó.

Podía sentir como su dura erección se deslizaba hasta el fondo de mi cavidad.

Los latidos de mi corazón se volvieron a incrementar, al igual que mi respiración.

Jadeé obnubilada.

Mis senos comenzaron a rebotar al compás de cada golpe que me propinaba.

Mi rostro se empapó de sudor y mi cabello se desordenó.

Mis gemidos comenzaron hacerse mucho más audibles.

El éxtasis poco a poco se estaba apoderando de mí.

Al ver lo extasiada que estaba, Shikamaru volvió a acelerar el ritmo de sus estocadas. Sus movimientos se hicieron más frenéticos y profundos, haciendo que mi cuerpo comenzara a tensarse.

Apreté fuerte los dientes.

La exquisita fricción que se estaba produciendo, me estaba matando, por lo que en pocos segundos, mi cuerpo colapsó.

Me estremecí fuertemente y arqueé la espalda.

Un sonoro gemido salió de mi interior, al mismo tiempo que él acabó.

—Ayyy, Kami —dijimos al unísono.

Estaba feliz, había alcanzado un delicioso orgasmo al mismo tiempo que mi Shikamaru.

Sonreí para sí.

A los pocos segundos sentí que se recostó a mi lado. Me atrajo hacia él y yo lo rodeé con uno de mis brazos.

—Mujer, estoy exhausto —espetó cansinamente—, ¿me dejas dormir un rato?

Alcé mi rostro para mirarlo.

—Sí, pero sólo un rato.

Sonrió, cerró sus ojos y relajo su semblante.

Yo lo seguí observando.

—Gracias mujer... por eso te amo tanto —espetó en un susurro antes de dormirse.

Sonreí al escuchar esas palabras.

Ya me había dejado bastante claro que su corazón me pertenecía.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos. Recuerden que los reviews siempre motivan al escritor, yo los amo :D**

 **Más rato responderé todos los reviews pendientes, disculpen la demora, he tenido algunos contratiempos.**

 **Disculpen también las posibles faltas de ortografías, apenas tenga tiempo las corregiré :D**

 **Nos leemos en mi próxima actualización.**

 **Saludos a todos, les mando un gran abrazo :D**


	9. Dulce y agraz

**Hola a todas mis bellas y bellos lectores, gracias por entrar aquí. Hoy les traigo el capítulo nueve de un fic que suelo dejar abandonado. Siento en el alma la demora, pero ya no cuento con el tiempo que tenía antes para escribir, espero que me entiendan. Bueno, sin nada más que decir, los dejo con el nuevo capítulo. Ojalá sea de su agrado.**

 **.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias y dejan reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, muchas gracias, me inspiran de cierto modo a continuar.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a todas las lindas personas que me dejaron un review en mi último One Shot: ANABELITA N, Bebitapreciosa, Roronoa Saki y Nara Paulina (me alegró mucho tu review, tiempo sin saber de ti). Gracias chicas por comentar, les mando a todas un beso y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Con cariño también para AnitaNara040922, gracias por el review que me dejaste hace unos días atrás en el capítulo anterior.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **.**

 **Sin arrepentimientos**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 9.- Dulce y agraz.**

 **POV Temari.**

La claridad de la mañana hizo que mis párpados se movieran poco a poco.

Desperté.

Por la luminosidad que pude observar en la habitación, podía suponer que afuera de mi apartamento había un día soleado.

Sonreí.

Me gustaban los días despejados.

Giré bruscamente mi cuerpo con el fin de desperezarme, sin embargo, el cuerpo de Shikamaru me lo impidió.

Volteé con más cuidado y lo observé.

Dormía de lado y pese a que lo había golpeado con el brazo ni siquiera había despertado.

Volví a sonreír.

Su sueño era demasiado pesado.

Guié por instinto el dorso de mis dedos sobre su relajado rostro.

Lo acaricié con suavidad.

La confesión que me hizo anoche volvió a resurgir en mi cabeza.

— _Yo también te amo, Shikamaru Nara —susurré bajito, para luego posar mis labios sobre los suyos._

Lo besé con dulzor por unos segundos y enseguida separé mi boca de la suya.

Lo miré con detenimiento, sin embargo, no despertó. Sólo se saboreó la boca y una estúpida sonrisa apareció en su sereno rostro. Giró su cuerpo con parsimonia acomodando su espalda sobre el colchón.

Su cuerpo nuevamente se relajó.

Todo indicaba que aún seguía en los brazos de Morfeo.

Solté un suspiro.

Verlo sumido en aquel profundo letargo de cierto modo me molestó.

— _Eres un vago de primera, Shikamaru —me quejé en un susurro levantado medio cuerpo con el fin de seguir observándolo. Quería apreciarlo de un mejor ángulo._

Fijé mis ojos en sus facciones.

—Problemática —balbuceó dormido, confirmándome que estaba soñando conmigo.

Sonreí con presunción.

— _Al parecer creíste que ese beso era sólo parte de un sueño —musité con sensualidad, deslizando la yema de mis dedos por su tonificado torso. Me detuve al toparme con la sábana. Una sonrisa maligna se me dibujó en el rostro—, pero ya verás cómo tu sueño se te hace realidad._

Con un rápido movimiento de dedos lo destapé, dejando expuesta su vistosa hombría.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

Tenía una fabulosa erección matutina.

— _Hasta durmiendo eres caliente, Nara —susurré sin dejar de admirar aquello que resaltaba a simple vista._

Luego de unos segundos reaccioné, miré de reojo su semblante

—Veo que todavía sigues durmiendo, Shikamaru —susurré entre dientes para luego sonreír con malicia—, pero ya verás cómo te voy a despertar —me saboreé los labios con ansiedad—. Te aseguró que te fascinará.

Con rapidez gateé hasta la altura de su cadera, y sin ninguna previa, me abalancé sobre aquella venosa dureza.

—Ahhhggg —soltó un quejido al sentir cómo comencé a succionar su falo con demasiado ahínco.

Sonreí de forma maligna y continué. Tenía que asegurarme que no seguía somnoliento y que estaba literalmente en sus cinco sentidos.

Sentí su mano sobre mi cabeza.

—Siempre he dicho que «la mañanera»… es lo mejor para comenzar el día —lo escuché balbucear, mientras yo ahora empezaba a lamer su hinchado glande.

Volví a succionar.

—Ayyy mujer ven... yo también te quiero probar —acotó roncamente bajando su cálida mano por mi espalda.

Su tacto de inmediato me encendió.

Sin soltar su falo, me puse en cuatro patas y pasé mi pierna izquierda por encima de su torso.

Me acomodé encima de él.

—Me encanta cuando me muestras esa redonda cara —susurró cachondo acariciándome los glúteos para luego tomarme por las caderas.

Sonreí con suficiencia.

—Es una buena forma de quitarte la somnolencia —lo pinché mientras ubicaba nuevamente mi rostro por encima de aquella vistosa dureza.

Miré su hinchado glande con lascivia. Esperé su réplica.

—Mujer, para este tipo de cosas es imposible tener pereza —musitó pecaminosamente chupando enseguida mi rosado botón.

Solté un suspiro de satisfacción.

—Te voy a dejar seco, Nara —sentencié y de una sola engullida metí su majestuosa erección dentro de mi cavidad bucal.

Comencé a succionar.

La calentura era mucho más grande, ya que sentía cómo su boca y su lengua hacían y deshacían con mi ardiente intimidad. Empecé a deslizar acompasadamente mis labios a lo largo de su dura hombría, succionando cada vez que ascendía por ésta y cuando llegaba a su inflamado glande.

Al poco rato de mi ardua tarea, él jadeó.

—Ahhhgg mujer… sigue chupándolo así —espetó en un ronco susurro para enseguida absorber con fuerza mi clítoris extasiado.

—Ayyy Shika —me quejé por su acción, pero aquel dolor no hizo otra cosa más que calentarme, así que nuevamente introduje su pene en mi boca y comencé a succionar con más fervor.

En cosa de segundos, mi libido se incrementó.

Mis manos por inercia se deslizaron hacia la parte inferior de sus duras nalgas, para luego apretárselas con desesperación. Continué succionando su erección con pasión.

Nuevamente lo escuché jadear.

—Mujer, si sigues así de cachonda…voy terminar derramando toda mi leche dentro de tu boca.

Aquellas palabras fueron como si vertiera combustible sobre mí.

Me encendí.

Mis mamadas se hicieron mucho más frenéticas, incitándolo a su vez succionar mi botón erecto con mucho más frenesí. Comencé restregar mi intimidad sobre sus labios. Estaba caliente, quería que su boca y su lengua abarcaran todo mi sexo con la misma intensidad que lo hacía con mi deseoso clítoris.

Y a los pocos segundos, así lo hizo. Mientras yo seguía brindándole placer con mi boca, pude sentir cómo la suya comenzó a devorar con vehemencia toda mi ardiente femineidad.

—Aaahhgg Shika… me encanta —gemí excitada. Sus succionadas eran exquisitamente salvajes, que hacían que mi cuerpo vibrara complacido con cada una de las atenciones que su hambrienta boca me brindaba.

Motivada por el placer que estaba sintiendo, aceleré el ritmo de mi «afanosa labor». Le apliqué más brusquedad a cada mamada que le estaba otorgando haciendo que su cuerpo se tensara se sopetón.

Gimió.

—Aaahhgg mujer perversa…. «no me iré cortado… antes que tú» —me desafío con la voz entrecortada y focalizó su atención en mi ardiente botón. El muy condenado sabía cómo hacerlo, así que comenzó a chuparlo con fuerza y con más fervor.

Mi cuerpo rápidamente se tensó, definitivamente era un maldito experto usando esa exquisita boca que Kami le dio.

—Ahhhgg Shika… no aguanto más —gemí con cierta desesperación. Tenía que reconocer que era difícil ganarle en esta peculiar posición.

Traté de mantener el ritmo de mis succionadas, pero el placer que me estaba provocando literalmente estaba acabando conmigo.

—Aaaaahhhhgg mujer —lo escuché gemir extasiado, al mismo tiempo que sentí un corte circuito en mi interior.

Cerré mis ojos para disfrutar la ola de placer que empezó a expandirse por mi cuerpo, sin despegar mis labios de la punta de su erección.

Sentí su elixir caliente llenarme la boca.

En realidad ya no sabía que había ganado esta confrontación.

—Me fascina que te corras en mi boca —balbuceó entre jadeos, volviendo a succionar la entrada de mi hendidura.

Tragué su esencia y sonreí. Definitivamente Shikamaru tenía razón: «La mañanera es lo mejor para comenzar el día»

Lentamente salí de encima de él y me tiré de espalda sobre el colchón. Necesitaba con prontitud regular mi respiración.

Fijé la mirada en el techo.

Me sentía feliz, pero sabía que pronto mi felicidad se iba acabar. Shikamaru se iba a ir como siempre y yo no me podía quejar.

Era la otra.

El plato de segunda mesa.

— _No, no lo soy, porque este juego lo establecí yo —me dije mentalmente tratando de reconfortar mi ego —. Yo soy el caviar y «esa» es el menú del día._

Aunque eso no me ayudó mucho, ya que igual no pude evitar sentir celos.

—¿En qué estás pensando, mujer? —inquirió cansinamente, Shikamaru, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

Se posicionó encima de mí y comenzó a succionarme el cuello.

—Nada importante —respondí bajándole el perfil a lo que hace un rato atrás estaba sintiendo. Lo abracé por instinto con el fin de disfrutar el momento.

—¿Segura? —me preguntó seductoramente comenzando a frotar su zona pélvica por encima de mi monte de venus. Pude sentir como «su fiel compañero de batallas» de a poco comenzó a reaccionar. Enseguida separé mis piernas para que Shikamaru se acomodara y lo rodeé con éstas.

—Segura —aseveré con seguridad. No iba arruinar este exquisito momento diciéndole que sentía celos de su platinada novia. Eso era algo que jamás haría.

—Entonces sigamos con la segunda ronda —espetó roncamente, erizándome la piel al restregar su dura erección contra mi húmedo sexo—, ya que en un rato más me tendré que marchar.

No sé si aquella frase la dijo con alguna intención, pero yo no pude evitar imaginarme que en un par de horas más se estaría revolcando con la Yamanaka.

La rabia que sentí en ese momento se mezcló con la calentura que ya se había apoderado de mi cuerpo. Quise sentirme dueña de la situación.

Giré con brusquedad su cuerpo y enseguida me senté a horcajadas de él. Pude ver la lujuria reflejada en sus ojos.

Sonreí con superioridad.

—Entonces comencemos, vago —espeté en un tono seductor, sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos rasgados. Tomé su duro miembro con mi mano derecha y ubiqué su hinchado glande en la entrada mi húmeda hendidura.

En un seco movimiento, lo introduje por completo dentro de mí.

—Aaaahhhg —jadeamos al sentir tan exquisito acoplamiento.

Alcé la mirada por inercia hacia algún punto del techo y luego la bajé. La fijé sobre mis manos que estaban apoyadas sobre su abdomen y enseguida me comencé a mover.

Me deslicé una y otra vez por su prominente miembro disfrutando de todas las sensaciones que me provocaba.

Sentí sus manos adueñarse de mis caderas.

Cerré los ojos.

Seguí moviéndome acompasadamente con ayuda de mis manos.

Lo escuché jadear.

—Ayyyy mujer… me calienta tanto ver cómo te mueves sobre mí —balbuceó cachondo ayudándome a mover con sus grandes manos.

Rápidamente me incitó a acelerar el ritmo.

Era una posición que me hacía sentir poderosa, ya que era yo quien llevaba el control, el mando de la situación.

Continué ascendiendo y descendiendo velozmente por su venosa hombría. Inevitablemente el placer que sentía me hizo jadear.

—Aaaahhg.

Le estaba haciendo el amor a mi hombre, sí porque era mío y no de esa flacuchenta platinada. Lo podía asegurar con convicción, porque Shikamaru ya me lo había dejado en claro.

Aceleré mis movimientos bruscamente y apreté los dientes. Tenía que dejarle claro a mi vago que nadie le haría el amor como se lo hago yo. ¡Nadie!

El nuevo cambio de ritmo de inmediato lo hizo gemir.

—Aaaahhhggg mujer… eres una toda una amazona —espetó con la voz entrecortada amansándome exquisitamente las nalgas—. ¡Nooo!... mejor dicho eres una diosa… «Hazme tira, mujer».

Sus palabras me encendieron, haciendo que soltase toda la pasión que provocaba sentirlo dentro de mí. Comencé a cabalgar sobre él como una fiera indomable, lo que por reflejo me hizo gemir.

—Ahhhggg Shika… me tienes toda caliente —solté sin tapujos, haciendo que éste me tomara firme de las caderas y desde abajo me empezara a embestir.

Mi libido de golpe se incrementó.

La fricción que produjo al arremeter desde esa posición fue demasiado deliciosa que a los pocos segundos mi cuerpo colapsó.

—Ayyy Shika —gemía absorta al alcanzar un orgasmo avasallador.

Él continuó embistiéndome unas cuantas veces más, hasta que su cuerpo de un momento a otro también colapsó.

—Ayyy mujer.

Lo sentí tensarse para luego derramarse en mi interior. A los pocos segundos su cuerpo se relajó.

.

.

.

Luego de otra ronda en la ducha, Shikamaru me acompañó a desayunar. Hace mucho que no se quedaba a compartir un desayuno tranquilamente conmigo, ya que por lo general sólo se toma una taza de café y se va, pero hoy fue diferente. Me gustaría creer que lo hace porque desea compartir más tiempo conmigo y no simplemente porque el hambre lo está matando. Aunque después de tres rondas de sexo, quién no tendría.

—Gracias por el desayuno —espetó con amabilidad, captando de inmediato mi atención. Sus ojos rasgados me miraron con cariño—, todo estuvo muy rico.

Sonreí sutilmente por el halago.

—De nada —le respondí escuetamente, sin mostrarle lo feliz que en realidad me hacía. Sonrió de medio lado —. Gracias a ti por acompañarme hoy.

Su sonrisa en cosa de segundos desapareció.

—Temari, si no he desayunado muy seguido contigo, ha sido por seguir a pie de la letra las reglas del juego que tú estableciste —acotó en tono neutro mirándome con seriedad—. Se supone que no debo levantar sospechas.

Suspiré.

Él tenía razón.

No pude evitar no odiar esas estúpidas reglas, sin embargo, traté de disimular.

—Tienes razón —espeté en mi tono habitual, para luego ponerme de pie y comenzar a recoger las cosas que estaban sobre la mesa.

A paso normal me dirigí a la cocina, dejando parte de la loza en el lavaplatos. Lo escuché acercarse a mí.

Puso las cosas que usó junto a las mías.

—Pero te prometo que desde hoy las cosas cambiarán —aseveró con seguridad, captando por completo mi atención.

Mi rostro se tornó serio.

—Shikamaru, si sigues con la misma idea de anoche, yo… —espeté a modo de amenaza, sin embargo, él me interrumpió.

—Tú, nada —acotó con firmeza, pero manteniendo siempre el tono de su voz—. Voy hacer lo que debí hacer desde un comienzo y tú no me lo impedirás.

La seguridad con la que habló me sorprendió. Estaba dispuesto a mandar «a la mierda» la relación que tiene con Ino, sin importarle lo que opinaba yo. Prácticamente me estaba desafiando, pero eso en vez de enfadarme de cierto modo me emocionó.

— _Quiere ser un hombre íntegro —pensé con orgullo, sin embargo, a los segundos mi neurona testaruda hizo su aparición._

Tenía que convencerlo que estaba en un error.

—Pero…

—No importa, correré el riesgo —volvió a interrumpirme y en un movimiento rápido enmarcó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó. El aroma a café que estaba impregnado en sus labios de algún modo me hipnotizó—. Lo siento, mujer, pero ya me voy. La próxima vez, yo lavaré la loza, lo prometo.

Volvió a besarme fugazmente y enseguida se marchó.

Una mar de emociones me embargó.

—Shikamaru, no lo hagas —espeté haciendo el último intento de persuadirlo, aunque por dentro, una parte de mis emociones estaba completamente de acuerdo con él.

Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y giró hacia mí.

—Mujer, es una decisión que sólo me corresponde tomar a mí —me recalcó, entendiendo inmediatamente que yo ya no podía hacer nada—. Si todo sale bien te llamaré por la tarde, sino vendré por la noche —sonrió de medio lado con cierta picardía—. Después no encontrarás forma de sacarme de tu cama. Te amo, problemática.

Se dio media vuelta y partió dejándome sola en la cocina.

Me quedé quieta y en silencio. Sentí cuando cerró la puerta.

Suspiré.

Sonreí con cierto pesar.

—Alégrate, Temari, es lo que tú siempre has querido —hablé en voz alta con el fin de aceptar mi realidad. Una sonrisa amplia se me dibujó en el rostro—, pero después cuando me deba ir, ¿qué irá a pasar?

No pude evitar sentir cierta angustia al imaginarme ese momento.

—Ay Kami, ayúdame a prepararme para esa situación.

.

.

.

 **POV Shikamaru.**

Después de dejar el apartamento de mi problemática, fui a buscar mi auto el cual estaba aparcado a varias cuadras de aquí. Era lo que acostumbraba hacer los fines de semana con el fin de que nadie sospechara donde dormía, pero si me siguieran fácilmente sabrían dónde y con quién lo hacía.

Era una soberana estupidez, pero era parte de lo que había acordado con mi problemática desde un principio: continuar con Ino, sin que ésta sospeche nada; sin embargo, después de mi confesión de anoche, hoy estaba decidido a acabar con esta doble relación.

Tenía la certeza de que Temari no me dejaría, aunque yo rompiese las reglas que ella tanto recalcó.

No lo haría, porque yo sabía que ella en el fondo me amaba y eso me daba valor para enfrentar cualquier situación.

Mi problemática nunca me lo reconocerá de frente, ya que su orgullo y su terquedad prevalen ante cualquier situación donde se vea en desventaja, pero su esencia es así y yo no la voy a cambiar. La amé en el pasado tal cual era y ahora que me reencontré con ella, la he vuelto amar mucho más.

El sonido del celular me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Lo saqué de la chaqueta y miré la pantalla.

Respondí.

—Hola Ino, ¿cómo estás? —la saludé en mi tono habitual, mientras seguí caminando en dirección a mi vehículo.

—Hola Shika, amanecí muy bien —me respondió tan alegre como siempre—. Te llamé porque me aburrí de esperar tu llamada.

Aquella queja me hizo sentir de lo peor. Metí mi mano libre en el bolsillo del pantalón y busqué la llave del auto.

Desconecté la alarma y abrí la puerta.

—Lo siento, se me pasó la hora volando —me excusé sin entrar en detalle. Entré en mi vehículo y me senté. Cerré la puerta—. ¿A qué hora te paso a buscar?

—Ven cerca de las dos de la tarde, la verdad es que tomé desayuno hace poco.

Agradecía que me dijera eso, ya que yo también tenía el estómago lleno.

—Está bien. ¿Estás en la casa de tus padres?

—Sí. Tú sabes que prácticamente vivo acá.

Tenía razón. El apartamento que le había regalado su padre en su último cumpleaños, lo usaba muy poco.

—Está bien, a las dos de la tarde pasaré por ti —le dije sin adelantarle nada de lo que en realidad quería conversar con ella.

—Okey, mi amor, aquí te espero. Besos —se despidió en un tono meloso.

—Nos vemos. Besos también para ti —acoté a modo de despedida y corté. Guardé el celular en mi bolsillo y encendí el motor.

A los segundos arranqué con dirección a mi casa.

.

.

.

Luego de cambiarme ropa y «hacer la hora» en casa, pasé a buscar a Ino para almorzar. Fuimos a un restaurant que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad y a la vuelta pasamos por un supermercado, ya que Ino quería abastecer la despensa de su apartamento.

Le había adelantado en el restaurant que quería conversar un tema delicado con ella, e Ino sugirió que lo conversáramos en su apartamento. Le encontré toda la razón, era un asunto que teníamos que tratar sin ningún espectador.

Una vez que llegamos a su apartamento, fuimos hacia la cocina y dejamos las bolsas del supermercado sobre la encimera. Ino enseguida comenzó a vaciar las bolsas.

Tomé dos botellas de jugo y abrí el refrigerador.

—Shika, ¿me puedes adelantar que cosa quieres conversar conmigo? —inquirió, Ino, en un tono divertido, mientras yo acomodaba las botellas en el refrigerador.

Cerré la puerta y giré mi rostro hacia a ella. Sus ojos celestes esperaban una respuesta.

—Ino, mejor guardemos los víveres y de ahí conversamos en la sala —le dije cansinamente tratando de calmar su interés, sin embargo, no lo logré.

—Shika, ¿qué pasa?, ¿pasó algo malo? —inquirió nuevamente, pero esta vez su rostro reflejó preocupación.

No pude evitar sentirme un canalla.

—Sólo hazme caso, Ino —señalé simulando lo mal que me sentía. Abrí la despensa y comencé a guardar los víveres.

Se hizo un silencio entre los dos.

—Está bien —espetó en un tono neutro para luego continuar vaciando las bolsas.

.

.

.

Una vez que terminamos de guardar la mercadería, fuimos hacia a la sala y nos sentamos en el sillón grande.

Suspiré.

Volteé mi rostro hacia ella. Estaba sentada de lado sobre sus piernas.

—¿Qué pasa Shika? —inquirió entre curiosa y preocupada al ver que me quedé en silencio.

Respiré hondo.

Había llegado el momento de ponerle fin a esta relación.

—Ino, estas últimas semanas he analizado mucho el tipo de relación que llevamos y pienso que no tiene sentido continuar juntos —espeté seriamente omitiendo la razón la principal. Sus ojos celestes de inmediato se le aguaron.

—Shika, ¿estás terminando conmigo? —inquirió con la voz algo quebrada para luego apretar sus labios.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Sí —le confirmé de forma escueta y ella enseguida soltó las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas. Fue inevitable no sentirme mal, ya que no me gusta ver a las mujeres llorar.

Sobre todo si el culpable era yo.

—Pero… ¿pero por qué? —me preguntó con la voz compungida, como no entiendo mi explicación anterior.

Bajó la mirada y con una de sus manos secó sus lágrimas.

—Ino, nuestra relación ya no es la misma que teníamos hace un año atrás —acoté con el fin que entendiera el porqué de mi decisión. Ella alzó la mirada y me miró con cierta desazón—. De alguna forma, ambos la hemos descuidado. Compartimos muy poco como pareja, lo que ha derivado en que cada uno haga su vida de forma separada.

—Lo dices porque tienes una relación con Temari, ¿cierto? —aquella afirmación me sorprendió.

Palidecí de inmediato.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —le pregunté todavía sin salir de mi asombro. No entendía en que momento lo descubrió.

—No importa cómo lo supe, Shika, pero no me dejes, por favor, no me dejes —balbuceó entre gimoteos para luego abalanzarse sobre mí.

Comenzó a llorar encima de mi hombro.

Si yo ya estaba sorprendido, esto último me dejó literalmente en shock.

Luego de unos segundos reaccioné.

—Ino, ¿cómo me pides que continuemos, si sabes que te engañé? —inquirí tratando de entender su reacción. Con sutileza intenté separarla de mi hombro, pero todo fue inútil.

—Shika, todo ha sido mi culpa —continuó entre sollozos—. Yo… yo te descuidé por mi trabajo, pero te juro… te juro que no volverá a pasar. Yo te amo, Shika, no me puedes dejar.

Lentamente se separó de mí. Su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas.

—Pero Ino, yo no te…

—¡No lo digas! —chilló con aflicción tapándome la boca con su mano—. No digas algo que más adelante te puedas arrepentir —yo la miré sin entender nada—. Shika, mi amor, Temari se irá, dentro de un par de meses ella se irá y no le interesará si quedas por dentro destruido o no —tomó mi rostro entre sus manos—. Ella ya te la hizo una vez, ¿recuerdas? En cambio, yo soy diferente, yo si me preocupo por ti—tragó saliva y continuó—. Por favor, Shika, sigamos tal como estamos. Yo sé que todo volverá hacer como antes cuando ella se vaya.

Aquel discurso de Ino, me trajo a la mente el momento exacto en que acepté la propuesta de la problemática.

 _ **Flashback**_

— _Shikamaru, yo no me voy a quedar para siempre en konoha. Estimo que en unos seis a ochos meses me iré a otro lugar debido a_ mi _trabajo._

— _Te volverás a ir, pero esta vez no quieres que me quede solo, ¿cierto?_

— _Por favor, Shikamaru, no digas eso._

— _Está bien, problemática, acepto._

 _ **Fin de flashback**_

.

—¿Qué me dices, Shika? —su pregunta me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Ino, ¿te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo? —inquirí todavía sin creer lo que me proponía. Tal parecía que ambas mujeres se habían puesto de acuerdo, mendokusai.

—Sí lo sé, Shika… pero no quiero perderte —balbuceó aferrándose a mi cuello y se echó a llorar.

Por inercia la abracé y le acaricié el cabello.

—Tranquila, Ino —le dije con suavidad y luego suspiré. Nuevamente estaba en una encrucijada.

Fruncí los labios.

— _Eres un cobarde, Shikamaru —pensé para sí suponiendo lo que iba a decidir._

.

.

.

 **POV Temari**

Estuve toda la tarde echada en el sillón viendo películas, ya que no tenía nada más que hacer. Shikamaru se había ido cerca del mediodía y mi hermano supongo que estaba junto a Tenten. Era lo que suponía, ya que ninguno de los dos se había dignado a llamarme.

—Ojalá lo estén pasando bien —susurré con cierto grado de envidia y enseguida tomé mi celular.

Encendí la pantalla.

Eran más de las siete de la tarde. Lo que me dijo Shikamaru esta mañana, apareció por mi mente: _«Mujer, es una decisión que sólo me corresponde tomar a mí. Si todo sale bien te llamaré por la tarde, sino vendré por la noche. Después no encontrarás forma de sacarme de tu cama. Te amo, problemática»._

—¿Habrá terminado con Ino? —espeté con cierto nerviosismo, pero enseguida suspiré —. Tranquila, Temari, dijo que te iba a llamar.

No quise seguir pensando en eso así que mejor me fui a bañar. Era una buena forma de relajarse y de «matar el tiempo».

.

.

.

Después de bañarme, me preparé algo simple para cenar.

Comí mi cena escuchando música, ya que el silencio de cierto modo me desesperaba.

Nunca sonó el celular.

Debía reconocer que el no tener noticias de él, era lo que en realidad me estaba haciendo añicos la mente.

Una vez que terminé de cenar, recogí todas las cosas que estaban sobre la mesa y las llevé a lavar. Lo hice con rapidez, así que en pocos minutos ya estaba desocupada, sentándome otra vez en el sillón de la sala.

Encendí nuevamente la pantalla del celular. Faltaban quince minutos para las nueve de la noche.

—No me llamaste ni viniste al apartamento —espeté con cierta amargura—, necesito saber qué paso.

La inquietud que había mantenido controlada, me embargó.

Busqué su nombre entre mis contactos para llamarlo, pero luego me arrepentí.

—Tranquila Temari, tú nunca lo llamas. Mejor envíale un mensaje por whatsapp, así no notará tu desesperación.

Entré en la aplicación y vi que estaba en línea, de inmediato le escribí.

 **T: Hola… ¿y al final qué pasó?**

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y él me respondió.

 **S: No pude, todo sigue igual.**

No sé por qué «mierda» sentí una gran pena y a su vez una gran decepción.

 **T: Ok, buenas noches.**

Le respondí cerrando inmediatamente la aplicación y tirando el celular contra el respaldar del sillón.

Respiré hondo con el fin de calmarme, sin embargo, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Eres un desgraciado, Shikamaru —susurré con rabia y pena dejando caer mis lágrimas por las mejillas. De algún modo me había ilusionado, pero de golpe me hizo volver a la realidad —, pero ésta será la única vez que llore por ti.

Sequé mis lágrimas con brusquedad y traté de contenerme. Respiré profundamente una y otra vez.

Los mensajes de wathsapp seguían sonando.

—No quiero hablar contigo, Shikamaru —espeté con mi voz enrarecida mirando el celular. No pasaron más de diez segundos y éste comenzó a vibrar repetidas veces.

Tomé mi teléfono y miré la pantalla.

Shikamaru me estaba llamando, y yo encolerizada corté la llamada y apagué el celular. Lo arrojé nuevamente contra el respaldar del sillón.

—No quiero que me expliques nada —dije con cierto desazón. Sentí que mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Me llevé las manos a la cara.

—¿Con quién hablas hermanita?

Di un respingo al escuchar aquella voz. Estaba tan ensimismada en lo que sentía que no me di cuenta en el momento que Kankuro llegó.

Sequé mis lágrimas rápidamente y tragué saliva.

—Hola Kankuro. No hablo con nadie —le dije tratando de normalizar mi voz, sin embargo, no me resultó.

A los segundos, llegó a mi lado.

—Temari, ¿estás llorando? —inquirió con cierta preocupación. Enseguida se sentó junto a mí.

—¡Nooo!, sólo me entró una basura en el ojo —le respondí quitándole la mirada.

—¿Seguro? —me insistió.

—Sí —afirmé con un deje de amargura, seguramente no me creyó.

—Hermanita, yo sé que no es de Sabaku llorar, ¿pero sabes una cosa?, nosotros también somos humanos y tenemos sentimientos como cualquier otro mortal. No te verás menos fuerte si derramas una que otra lágrima.

Kankuro tenía razón. Lentamente alcé la mirada.

—¿Tuviste algún problema con Shikamaru? —me preguntó mirándome con detención.

Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza. No quería que escuchara mi voz compungida.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre eso? —inquirió nuevamente.

Moví la cabeza en negación. Su mirada se dulcificó.

—Temari, ¿recuerdas cuando éramos niños y nuestro padre nos regañaba cuando nos caíamos y llorábamos? —espetó esbozando una semi sonrisa.

—Sí, decía que no era de Sabuku llorar —balbuceé apenas.

—Y dime hermanita, ¿cuántas veces yo lloré sin que él se diera cuenta?

—Muchas —susurré en un hilo de voz.

—Sí, a menudo me caía de los juegos o me peleaba con algún chico en el colegio, sin embargo, la mayoría de las veces tú te diste cuenta y subiste a mi habitación para consolarme.

—Kankuro, ¿qué pretendes? —le reclamé con mi voz enrarecidas.

—Hermanita, deja salir tu pena —me dijo con dulzura—. Es de Sabaku desahogarse, de alguna forma nos hace más fuerte.

No pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas otra vez.

Mi hermano al percatarse de aquello me estrechó con fuerza y me apegó a él. Yo de inmediato dejé salir mi llanto y por inercia lo abracé.

—Llora sin vergüenza, hermanita —acotó, Kankuro, con cariño —, saca toda la pena que tienes adentro y desahógate. Yo estoy aquí para confortarte.

Aquellas palabras me hicieron llorar más. Su amor fraternal sin duda era incondicional.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Cualquier cosa que me quieran decir pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos. Recuerden que los reviews siempre motivan al escritor, yo los amo con el corazón :D**

 **Mañana responderé los reviews pendientes, disculpen la demora, últimamente mi tiempo libre es demasiado acotado.**

 **Disculpen también las posibles faltas de ortografías, apenas tenga tiempo las corregiré (Kamisama, espero que llegué ese día :D)**

 **Nos leemos en mi próxima actualización.**

 **Les deseo un excelente domingo.**

 **Abrazos y besos.**


End file.
